This New Life
by The Ivory Raven
Summary: Harry's memory is erased, leaving him without any knowledge of his past...or future. When Snape is forced to help in his recovery, unintentional bonds form, linking Harry to his potions master and a certain blond Slytherin. Severitus and HP/DM slash.
1. Missing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters) This story will start a little slow on the first chapter or two and then really picks up. This is a Severitus type story and the slash will not occur until somewhere past the middle of it. As of lately, I've been posting every few days, so expect a new chapter at least once a week. Enjoy!

This New Life

Chap. 1 Missing!

The chatter of a great many young voices sounded through the Great Hall in exited talk of the upcoming Christmas holidays, but Harry Potter sat in silent contemplation at the recent turn of events. Mere hours ago, he was informed by Dumbledore himself that for the first time ever, he would have to return home for the holidays. With Voldemort rising in power, the school governors had decided that the wards around Hogwarts must be strengthened and it was decided that all students would be sent home due to the school's vulnerability during the re-warding process.

"Are you o.k. Harry?" Hermione softly asked, sliding her hand across the table and lightly touching her fingertips to the back of Harry's hand which had been resting on the tabletop gripping a fork for the last 10 minutes without the slightest movement.

Startled out of his silence, Harry quickly made eye contact with his bushy-haired friend and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine , Hermione. It's just…," Harry paused, trying to think of a way to put how he felt into words. "I'm not exactly sure what to expect from Uncle Vernon. He's not going to be happy about this."

"I still don't see why you can't just come home with me, mate" Ron shook his head in disappointment. "I still think you'd be safer with us than with those muggle relatives of yours."

"Don't worry about it too much, Ron. It'll only be for a few weeks. Uncle Vernon may be mad about the situation, but really, there's not much that could happen in the short amount of time I'll be there." Harry missed the pointed look that passed between his two friends upon hearing that. Harry suddenly got a determined look on his face and rose from his seat. " I'm going to go pack my things for the trip home tomorrow. I'll catch up to you both later." And with that, Harry quickly left the Great Hall on his way to Gryffindor tower.

The following morning, the trio found themselves sitting aboard the Hogwarts Express on their way back home. Harry was in a contemplative mood and he occupied his time quietly staring out of the window at the passing scenery, while Ron and Hermione discussed their holiday plans, only occasionally glancing in Harry's direction with looks of concern. It seemed that ever since Sirius had died at the end of last school year, Harry easily slipped into small bouts of withdrawn solitude. After several failed attempts to draw him into their conversation, Ron and Hermione had finally decided to let him be.

Several hours later, the train began to slow as it pulled into the station at platform 9 ¾. Harry had fallen asleep about an hour ago, his head resting against the window, his breath fogging the glass close to his mouth. Ron laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and shook it gently, "Wake up, Harry. We're here." Harry jerked his head up with a start, looked around in sleepy confusion for a moment and, remembering where he was, hurried to his feet. The three friends lugged their trunks behind them as they exited the train and walked through the barrier separating their world from the muggles. After finding an empty bench to wait on, they talked quietly amongst themselves while waiting for their families to pick them up. It was only a few minutes later when Mrs. Weasley showed up to get Ron.

"Harry, dear, are you sure you don't want to come with us for the holidays?"

"Trust me, Mrs. Weasley, its not because I don't want to go, its because Professor Dumbledore decided it would be safer for me to stay at my relatives' house. I practically begged to get to stay with Ron, but there is no changing Professor Dumbledore's mind when it comes to these sort of things."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Well, do send an owl every few days to let us all know how you're doing. Oh, and don't forget to look for Errol come Christmas morning, we'll be sending a few things your way."

Harry smiled up at her, " Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Think nothing of it dear," She threw her arms around him in a fierce hug, "Have a good holiday, we'll be thinking about you."

She released him from her arms and turned around to hug Ginny who had just walked over from a small group of forth year students that were standing around a large pillar talking. Ron and Harry exchanged goodbyes and the Weasleys soon parted, leaving him and Hermione alone. They talked quietly for a few minutes until Hermione's parents showed up. Hermione turned to Harry, "You did tell your Uncle that you needed to be picked up, right?"

"Of course," Harry replied with a resigned look on his face, "But it's just like him to make me wait a long time for him to show up. It's just another way for him to show me he's the boss. He never does anything till he's good and ready to do it." Harry glanced up and caught Hermione's concerned look. "Really Hermione, it'll be fine, he'll come sooner or later. Don't wait on my account, I'll be o.k. until he arrives."

Hermione bit her bottom lip in a look of pure indecision, but moments later, she reluctantly said her goodbye to Harry and walked with her parents out of the station, throwing a look at Harry over her shoulder every few paces.

Harry sat quietly, looking around, observing the bustle of activity that always occurs around busy train stations like this one. He was unaware of how much time had passed in this manner until he suddenly realized that it had started to get dark. He now began to worry. Uncle Vernon had never made him wait this long before. Had something happened?

Harry got up and walked towards the main entrance to the station, dragging his heavy trunk behind him, and clutching the handle of Hedwig's cage in his other hand. He had a few muggle coins in his pocket and had decided to look for a phone booth to call his Uncle from. He looked out into the inky blackness of night and saw a phone booth on the far corner of the station, not that far from the parking lot.

As he walked towards it, he suddenly felt the strange sensation of being watched. He cautiously looked around before setting his trunk and Hedwig up against the side of the booth and walking in. He grabbed the phone up and put it to his ear, but before his finger dialed a single number, he felt something hard shoved up against the nape of his neck and a few words were breathed into his ear, "Come quietly Potter, or you won't live to see morning."

He dropped the phone and tried to turn to look at his attacker, but the assailant was clutching the back of Harry's shirt in a deadly tight grip. Before he could think about what was happening, he was literally dragged out of the booth. His senses suddenly returned to him and he began to thrash around trying to escape his captor's hold. His right foot made contact with Hedwig's cage and the its door was flung open as the cage crashed noisily to the ground. Hedwig immediately took flight, disappearing into the darkness of night.

Harry threw his head to each side trying to find something to aid him in his plight. What he saw made him gasp out loud. Several cloaked figures were swiftly approaching, closing in around him as he struggled. Before he knew what was coming, the death eaters had surrounded and then stunned him. Harry felt blackness close in on him and the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was the sound of harsh laughter.

Several hours later, at Hogwarts, as Dumbledore sat at his desk enjoying a cup of tea and a handful of lemon drops, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a light tapping noise at his office window. He slowly rose from his seat and made his way over to the window, thinking it to be some more of the regular correspondence he typically received as headmaster of the school. As he allowed the owl into the room, he immediately became alarmed as he recognized it to be Hedwig. Dumbledore than began a series of urgent fire-calls and within the following hour, it was learned that Harry Potter never made it home. He was missing!


	2. Looking For The Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Ch. 2 Looking for the Lost

Several weeks had passed since Harry disappeared. Snape had been to several Death Eater meetings and had not been able to garner any information on the boy's whereabouts. There had been hints dropped by some of the more favored among Voldemort's followers, but nothing substantial that would help the Order in locating him. The only thing that was known for sure was that there were Death Eaters invoved in his abduction. Despite his lack of fondness for the boy, Snape didn't even want to think what they might be doing to the child in all the time it was taking the Order to locate him. Snape knew all too well in which ways the Dark Lord could torture the raven-haired youth, and if it took much longer to recover him, than it might be a better mercy just to finish him off instead of bringing him back to Hogwarts.

(A Month Later)

"Albus! ALBUS!!" Snape ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, heading to the headmaster's office. As he rounded the corner and caught sight of the stone gargoyles that guarded the office's entrance, he suddenly skidded to a stop. The door was opening and the man he was looking for came sweeping down the steps in a flurry of purple robes.

"What is it Severus?! Have you found him?"

"Indeed I have, and we must take action immediately!"

"Well then, there's no time to waste."

Albus gripped the arm of the potions master and pulled him behind himself as he went back up the stairs to his office, taking two steps at a time. Even before Snape could close the office door, Dumbledore was on his knees making a fire-call to key Order members, trying to arrange an emergency meeting. In a matter of minutes, both Snape and Dumbledore were standing in 12 Grimmauld place, waiting as select members of the Order arrived by portkey, or floo.

When the last member arrived, Dumbledore wasted no time and got straight to business, " Severus has located Mister Potter and we must act on this information quickly in order to get to him before he is moved to a different location. Severus will explain further." And with this, Dumbledore swept his arm towards Snape, who came forward and began speaking at once, the somber timbre of his voice relaying the severity of the situation at hand.

"As you all know, Potter was abducted approximately six weeks ago. He is currently being held in the dungeons of an old manor belonging to another one of the Dark Lord's followers in a non-disclosed location. Although I have not personally seen Potter since his abduction, I have recently been sent word that the Dark Lord is requiring my service in a matter pertaining to Potter's health. As many of you are aware, I do have a background in healing as it pertains to potions. It seems that the Dark Lord is enjoying Potter's torture enough to want to keep him alive as long as possible. I know nothing of his condition other than the fact that the boy has stopped eating a week ago. I have been asked to see to him in two days time. I will be sent a portkey that will send me to the dungeons where Potter is currently being held. Despite the fact that I will not know the precise location of the manor, I believe a well placed portkey could bring the boy within our grasp without compromising my position as a spy."

"How do you propose to get him out then?" a voice sounded from the back of the room.

"When I administer to Potter, I will most likely have to put in a feeding tube. If we turn the tube into a timed portkey, it could transport Potter to safety long after I am gone, thereby lifting any suspicions about where my loyalty lies. Whichever followers are on guard duty at the time will most likely be blamed for the disappearance and will then be killed or tortured as punishment."

"Let's just hope Malfoy Sr. is on guard duty that night then, huh?" Mad Eye's voice called out, followed by his rough sounding laugh. The solemn mood of the room prevented anyone from sharing in Mad Eye's mirth. The look Dumbledore gave the man quelled the laughter quickly and there was a sudden bustle of activity as plans were made and supplies were gathered in preparation of Potter's return.

As was expected, Snape was sent a portkey the following day along with a note telling him what time the next day it would activate. Later that evening, Dumbledore stopped by Snape's rooms to create a portkey out of the sterilized bit of tubing that Snape had gotten from the infirmary a few hours before. The new portkey was timed to activate approximately eight hours after Snape's planned departure, which would give him sufficient time to be long gone before all hell breaks loose when they discover Potter missing.


	3. Attempting A Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Chap. 3 Rescued at Last

Snape picked up a black bag and began filling it with various potions, bandages, and healing salves. He knew Voldemort would not approve of any measures more than what was strictly needed to keep Potter alive, but he had hopes of sneaking Potter some of the healing potions in an effort to ease his pain and ensure his continued survival.

The last thing he placed in his bag was the tubing that would act as a portkey, and several nutrient potions. When his supplies were all in order, he slipped on his Death Eater robes, slid on his mask, and stood in the center of his rooms clutching a muggle pocket watch. Within minutes, the watch grew warm and began to glow with a faint blue hue, and Snape suddenly disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, at an large, decrepit manor, hundreds of miles away, Voldemort and several of his followers, mainly those in his inner circle, had gathered for a meeting, which was to be followed by an evening of entertainment. Voldemort would be bringing out his favorite toy for everyone to play with…Harry Potter.

Snape arrived in a large cell in the dungeons where he was greeted by two other Death Eaters he had never seen before. As he looked to his left and right, he could see that this particular cell had been set up as some type of retreat for the guards. The room had a small table set up with a few straight-backed wooden chairs around it, and a ratty looking old couch pushed up against the far wall with a couple of old wizarding magazines on it along with yesterday's issue of the _Daily Prophet. _

"You 'ere to fix up Potter?" asked the shorter of the two, with a heavy accent.

"Of course." Snape snapped, waiting for one of them to lead the way there. After a few seconds, Snape's patience wore thin. "Well, are you going to show me which cell he's in, or would you like me to go knocking door to door?"

The short one who spoke earlier gave a little jump and scrambled out the door and into the small, dark corridor beyond. Snape followed at a brisk pace as the guide led him to the end of the corridor and then down another corridor to the right where, if possible, it was even darker, the only light coming from a small torch attached by a bracket to the wall halfway down the length of it.

The short man stopped walking abruptly, yanked a large ring of keys out of a pocket in his black robes, and then flipped through the keys one at a time until finally inserting one of them into the lock on the heavy oak door that they were standing next to.

"This 'ere be his cell," the man stated proudly, as if he had done Snape some great service. Snape, however, was not impressed. He impatiently pushed the man aside with his shoulder and swung the door open. At once, a putrid smell hit his face as he stepped into the room. As his eyes adjusted to the heavier darkness, it became appearent what was causing most of the stench. In the far corner of the room, sat a bucket which was obviously being used as a sort of toilet. From the look and smell of the thing, it had not been cleaned out in quite some time.

As Snape let his eyes wander from where the bucket sat to the opposite side of the room, he finally saw Potter. He was restrained to a table, his wrists and ankles in rough metal cuffs. He was bent, naked, over one end of the table, each of his feet chained to the bottom of a table leg, and his wrists stretched to the sides of his head, chained to the remaining two table legs.

The skin on the boy's back could barely be seen due to the damage he had suffered at the hands of the Dark Lord and his followers. There were whip marks, dark purple bruises, and even some wounds that looked as if he might have been stabbed. Some of the wounds were bleeding, while some were slowly oozing puss due to infection.

His abused body was near skeletal from the small rations and self-induced starvation, and he even seemed to be sporting several broken bones, the most obvious being the wrists and the right leg due to the funny angles in which these limbs were laying. Snape's eyes roamed lower down the boy's body and saw the dried up, crusty looking blood that made an ominous trail from his backside, down each of his inner thighs. Snape closed his eyes in disgust, he would never be able to understand how someone could do this to a child. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the Death Eater who had followed him into the room.

"Don't take his cuffs off."

Snape remained quiet, but shot the man a questioning look.

"As of late, every time we un-cuff him to move him 'round a bit, he starts hurtin' himself. It was right funny at first, watchin' him claw at his skin or bash his head on the wall, but the last time he did it, he busted his head up so bad he would have died if a healin' spell hadn't been cast on him. The Dark Lord wants to keep his new plaything around as long as possible, you know."

Snape strode forward and crouched at the side of the table to get a good look at Potter's face. One of his eyes was dark and purple, swollen almost completely shut. The other was clenched shut of its own accord, and Potter's jaw was clenched in, what Snape thought to be, preparation for another torture session. There was a large, bloody gash along the hairline that left half of the boy's scalp caked over in dried blood. That must be were he smashed his head, Snape deduced. Snape leaned over to Potter's bloody ear and tried to get his attention.

"Potter," no response.

"Potter!" still no response.

Snape lightly touched the boy's shoulder and that most assuredly got a response. The battered child opened his mouth and began screaming. It might have been quite loud if he hadn't already screamed his throat completely raw weeks ago. The noise might have gone unnoticed, but the look of pure terror and anguish that the boy's face held was heartbreaking for Snape to witness.

Knowing he had a job to do, he enlisted the help of the other man in order to position Potter's body in such a way as to allow Snape to insert the feeding tube. Together, they released the cuffs and rolled his patient's weakened body over before reattaching the restraints.

"Hold his head straight and still," Snape instructed his unwilling assistant. Begrudgingly, the other fellow grabbed Potter's face with both of his meaty hands and waited for Snape to finish. Snape pulled out the feeding tube, and with quiet proficiency, started guiding the thin rubber tube up the boy's nose and down his throat. He gagged and sputtered for a few seconds at one point, but went back to screaming seconds later. Snape quickly attached a bag filled with a nutrient mix and, after a quick spell, the bag was left floating in the air above the table, allowing gravity to force the contents of the bag through the tube.

With that messy chore finished, Snape followed his guide out of the dungeons, up several sets of stairs, and through a set of large ornately carved doors that led into a cavernous room where many Death Eaters were milling about, having just finished up their meeting. The room was decorated mostly in a deep, rich red, with large tapestries hanging on almost every available wall surface. There was a large dais on the right of the room with nothing upon it but a grand throne-like chair that looked as if it was carved out of a single large section of a tree. The carved snakes wound their way over nearly the entire surface of the chair's legs and back, and there was a plush, silky black cushion on the seat of the chair. As Snape stood at the back of the room observing his surroundings, a smooth hissing voice grabbed his attention as it began speaking from close behind him.

"Severusss"

Snape whipped around and quickly lowered himself to the floor, kissing the hem of Voldemort's flowing black robe. He held his position for a few seconds, until that same voice commanded him, "Up."

Snape rose, keeping a stoic look on his face, and looked to the Dark Lord before speaking, "My Lord, ask what you will of me."

Voldemort raked over Snape's body as if measuring him up, "Tell me my servant, did you attend to our young guest?"

Swallowing back his feelings of hatred and disgust for the creature before him, Snape answered, "Of course, my Lord. You must be proud of owning such a fine new toy."

"That I am, Severus. And he makes such delicious noises every time he is taken…He has become quite a favorite among most of the inner circle. Would you like a turn as well?"

"You are too generous my Lord, but I cannot. That bumbling old fool Dumbledore will notice my absence if I am gone much longer, and I am expected to attend a meeting with several of the other professors in less than an hours time."

"Then you are free to leave, but I expect you back soon with news on the Order's activities or you might outlive your usefulness. Now be gone." And with this, Voldemort waved his hand at Snape as one might when shooing off a stray dog. Not being one to over stay his welcome when it comes to the Dark Lord, Snape swiftly made his exit, sweeping through the main doors of the manor and out into the stillness of the night. As soon as he crossed the anti-apparition barriers, he transported himself to Hogwarts to help ready the hospital wing for the arrival of The-boy -who-lived-and-was-broken.


	4. A Hard Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to

non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Chap. 4 Hard Decisions

It was almost 2 a.m., and not everyone was asleep in the large castle known as Hogwarts. The many vast, empty corridors and classrooms were silent and dark, since all of the individuals awake at this hour were all waiting impatiently in the infirmary. Dumbledore, Snape, and of course, Madam Pomfrey were all sitting in a small, private room located in the back of the infirmary, right next to Pomfrey's office. The room wasn't very big…it really didn't need to be since it only contained one bed, a nightstand, and a few wooden chairs.

Not much conversation occurred as these three waited; they all had some expectation on what to expect when Harry finally arrived, which should be within the next 10 minutes by their calculations. The small nightstand's top was covered in a wide array of various bottles containing pain relievers, healing potions and salves, and other such concoctions that might be able to improve Harry's condition.

The mood of the room was definitely subdued. As the time passed, restlessness seemed to drive Poppy Pomfrey to pull down the thick, white blankets on the bed so that it would be ready for when Harry arrived. One corner of the room was left open to allow enough space so that, when the portkey activated, Harry would not arrive in a space where he might stumble into furniture or anything else; they all knew Harry would find the portkey to be quite a bumpy ride given his condition.

A few more minutes passed in solemn passivity until a faint white shimmer gave a seconds warning before Harry appeared abruptly into the center of the open space created for his arrival in the corner of the room. The three adults leaped to their feet and started to rush in his direction, but they all stilled in shock a second later as the sight before them finally registered in their brains. Harry lay screaming and thrashing around upon the floor, clawing at his head and arms, leaving long bleeding wounds in their path.

Pomfrey was the first to get over her shock, "For Merlin's sake, Severus! Help me restrain him!"

Snape dropped to the floor by Harry's writhing body and yanked the boy's hands down to the floor, where he proceeded to keep a firm grip on him as Pomfrey snatched a small bottle from among all the other potions on the nightstand. The shimmering liquid in the bottle was a light purple in color, and as Pomfrey pulled the cork seal from the top, Snape could smell the unmistakable scent of the concoction. He knew it to be one of the stronger muscle relaxer potions available, one of the side effects being heavy sedation.

As Pomfrey lowered herself to the stone floor, she reached out and gripped Harry's jaw in her hand. Keeping the child's head as still as she could, she poured the potion into Harry's open and screaming mouth. She clamped a hand over his mouth to force him to swallow and he began to buck his body and toss his head from side to side in a weak attempt to dislodge the hand from his face. Seconds later, the potion was swallowed and Pomfrey released her patient as he coughed and spluttered from the vile taste.

It only took about 5 minutes to see the potion begin to take affect. Slowly, Harry ceased his screaming until his breath evened out more and only the occasional whimper was heard. The thrashing limbs finally stilled and Snape was able to release the mangled arms that he had been holding.

When Harry had finally stilled enough to be moved safely, Snape scooped the battered child into his arms and carried him over to the bed. Harry's head lolled from side to side, his eyes half open, with only the small moan or whimper escaping his mouth as any proof that the child was still alive.

Dumbledore sadly waited in Pomfrey's office as Snape and she spent the following three hours treating Harry's injuries. As they went about their work, the two had to constantly bat away Harry's hands as he made weak, clumsy swiping motions through the air in his confusion and pain. They healed his many broken bones, bruises, cuts, abrasions, and infections before finally attaching another bag of the nutrient potion to the feeding tube that was still in place.

By the time they were done, most of the injuries were on the mend, and most of the bottles of potions that had been on the nightstand, lay empty and scattered across it and the floor. Harry seemed to have gotten a little color back in his pale face and the small, pitiful sounds he had been making when they first started had diminished.

The last wounds that needed tending had been purposely left as last due to the unpleasant nature of the injury. Poppy enlisted Snape's help in this final task, despite his obvious discomfort with it. "Severus, help me turn him on his side, facing you. Then I want you to pull his knees toward his chest and hold him in that position as I heal him. It will be uncomfortable and he may fight you despite being sedated, so hold him tight."

Snape gave a curt nod of his head and followed the instructions. Harry was only vaguely aware of his surroundings as Snape moved him into position. When they were ready to begin, Pomfrey laid the covers across the boy's body in such a way as to prevent them falling in the way as she worked in an effort to lessen the shivering of his cold, naked body.

Snape watched as Pomfrey put on a set of rubber gloves and sat the potions and salves she would need close by. He quickly turned his head, unable to watch the actual healing take place. Instead, he focused his gaze upon the face of the broken child before him. Their eyes locked onto each other's and Snape had to wonder to himself if the unfocused, glassy look he was receiving was just from the potion the boy had taken, because if not, than it did not bode well for any involved.

Snape's musing was cut short by Pomfrey's weary voice. "O.k. Severus, hold him still, here we go." And with this proclamation she pushed a salve-covered finger into the boy's bruised and bleeding orifice. The reaction was almost immediate. Regardless of the sedating qualities of the potions he consumed, Harry's body nearly jumped into the air. Snape held him firmly as more salve was applied and Harry began fighting his new captor. As Pomfrey continued her grim work, Harry once again started to whimper and moan in pain and fear; A few times, he even cried out. It was a heart-wrenching animalistic wail of despair that seemed to settle right into Snape's very bones.

A few minutes later, the work was done and Harry began to settle again. Snape began to dress Harry in some pajamas while Pomfrey headed to her office to update the headmaster on his favorite pupil's condition.

Snape dimmed the lights, arranged Harry more comfortably on the bed, and covered the raven-haired youth with the blankets before pulling up one of the wooden chairs. He plopped his tired body down and trained his eyes on Harry's almost motionless form before sighing deeply and shutting his eyes for a mere one hour rest prior to getting up and preparing himself for another frustrating day of teaching.

The following day passed very slowly for Snape, and it wasn't until lunchtime that he finally got a chance to go to the infirmary to check on Harry. Though, if anyone asked, he was only going to check if Pomfrey would need her potions stores restocked.

As Snape walked into the infirmary that afternoon, he could hear screaming as he drew nearer the private room in the back. He quickened his pace, and as he stepped through the door, he could see Pomfrey attaching restraints to Harry's wrists.

"What's happened, Poppy?"

"When he finally roused from the sedatives, he began clawing at himself. He's yanked out the feeding tube and he tried to leave the bed, but I got here just in time to prevent it. Can you stay with him a moment while I get a few things?" She quickly left the room, not even waiting to get a reply.

When she returned, Pomfrey was clutching a new feeding tube and another bag of the nutrient potion. She reinserted the tube quickly and attached the bag to it, knowing that the boy's weight was dangerously low and he would most likely need a feeding tube for at least another week before he would be well enough to start on solids again.

Several days passed in similar fashion for Snape and Pomfrey. They both had altered their schedule as best they could so that Harry would only very rarely be left unattended. Over the course of those few days, the true extent of physical and psychological damage that occurred during Harry's imprisonment and torture made itself known. He had extensive nerve damage from the many times he was made to suffer the cruciatus curse which made all of his movements clumsy and uncoordinated. The starvation that occurred caused a loss of muscle mass and weakness. But what was far worse, was the damage to the boy's mind.

Snape had performed Legilimancy in an effort to find some clue to the boy's confusing behavior, but the quickly flashing images of death, blood, torture, and pain forced him to end the spell mere moments after it began. Although the child was kept restrained for his own safety, there had to be an Order member stationed in the room at all times in case one of his thrashing fits started. The Order members who took shifts in the hospital wing were all taught which potion to force down the boy's throat when the thrashing became too wild; Harry had already re-broken one of his wrists during the first fit he had the day after he was rescued.

It was a week later and, as of yet, none of the students in the school were aware that their Golden Boy had been found; the entire situation was being kept secret out of concern for Harry's safety since, if he was ever found by the wrong people, he would be defenseless. There was currently a meeting being held several floors above, in the headmaster's office, concerning Harry's health and what actions must be taken regarding it.

"The boy can't keep going like he is, Albus," Snape made his opinion known. "I do not think there is any way to heal his mind from the tortures he endured, not if you're expecting him to return to the way he was before any of this happened. We may need to consider placing him in St. Mungos."

Shock and outrage at Snape's statement caused several heated arguments to start, but Dumbledore remained quiet, staring at those present until it all quieted back down.

"What have you to say in this matter, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked. "Do you feel as Severus does about Harry's chances of recovery?"

Everyone was silent, waiting for the medi-witches assessment. "Actually, Albus, I must agree. It has been over a week now since he arrived and we're still unable to get through to him. The trauma and abuse he sustained while in the Death Eater's hands have scarred his mind beyond repair."

Dumbledore stared at the top of his desk and thought for a few minutes, the others in attendance to this meeting watching him in the hopes that he would refute the information that they were just given, but he merely sighed and furrowed his brow as if having made a hard decision that he was not happy about. A few of those who noticed this, shot silent, pointed looks to each other from across the room, knowing they would not like to hear what Dumbledore was about to say.

"Have either of you considered performing a full mind fade?"

The room was silent except for Snape and Pomfrey since they were the only others in the room who even knew what Dumbledore was speaking about.

"Headmaster, surely you can't be serious?" Snape began, shocked into sudden speech. "How can he be expected to fight the Dark Lord after we do something that extreme? He won't know who the Dark Lord is, he won't know what Hogwarts is, he bloody well won't even know who he is!"

"Severus," Dumbledore began, "Does he know any of those things now?"

This statement pushed the room into silence while those watching the conversation looked on in confusion as to what was being discussed.

"What exactly are you proposing, Albus?" Molly Weasley blurted out, seemingly asking the question that was on everyone's mind. But instead of the headmaster answering, it was Madam Pomfrey who replied.

"He is referring to a very complicated spell that completely erases everything in a person's mind. It is considered by some to be dark magic, since it leaves the victim as helpless as a newborn babe, having no idea about the world around them or even of whom they are as a person…and it's irreversible."

"How exactly will that help Harry?!" Molly shrieked. This time however, it was Snape who answered.

"It will allow Potter a fresh start. He would wake up after the spell is cast and have no memory of his previous life or any of the tortures he endured. As the headmaster pointed out, Potter is hardly responsive to anything we've done to help him as of yet. We can't keep the boy as he is, restrained to the bed and screaming all day. Perhaps it would be better to do the spell. He could always be retaught the things he needs to know; granted it would take a very long time, but I don't see any alternative."

"I agree," Pomfrey announced, "Besides, with the amount of nerve damage he sustained, he will have to relearn alot of things anyways. In the state he is in now, Harry is unable to walk, talk properly, or even feed himself. It will take months of nerve regenerating potions to heal him enough to where he would not need constant supervision. If we go ahead with this spell, he would be starting over both mentally and physically like a newborn. We would have to find a more permanent caregiver, of course; he won't be able to remain in the infirmary forever."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, but we have time to figure that out as we go." Dumbledore then looked at the faces of those watching him. "Do you all concur with this plan of action?"

Most answered with either a nod of the head or a reserved "yes" except for Molly. "Are you sure there is no other way?" She asked, her eyes glassy from unshed tears.

"I'm afraid it is the only viable option at this point, Molly. However, I know how much you care for Harry and I think it would be beneficial for him if you had a hand in his recovery afterwards."

This statement did much to improve Mrs.Weasley's outlook on the whole situation, so she just nodded her head in consent as tears made tracks down her cheeks.

It was decided that the spell would be cast the following afternoon, which allowed them a little time to make the needed preparations.

Please review! It gives me the encouragement I need to write these chapters so quickly. Thanks!


	5. Fixing The Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Chap. 5 Fixing the Broken

Snape got very little sleep that night after leaving Dumbledore's office. Following the meeting, he had slowly paced back to the quiet sanctum of the dungeons and began gathering ingredients from his personal storeroom in preparation of making the special potion that would be needed to allow them to complete the spell successfully. In order for the spell to work, the subject would need to be in an altered state of mind to allow the magic access to all thoughts and memories; no matter how repressed they may be in the subconscious.

The finished potion was gently simmering in a golden cauldron as the sun slowly began to rise above the horizon, announcing to the entire world that a new day had begun. Snape, being in the dungeon, could not see the sunlight, but knew it would soon be time to head to the hospital wing with a full flask of the recently finished potion.

Meanwhile, those rays of sunlight that failed to reach Snape's sallow skin, had found their way into the small private room at the back of the infirmary. Harry Potter lay in a restless sleep, his face twisting in a grimace of remembered pain that always seemed to find him while him in his sleep. The rays of light fell gently upon his chest and he slowly began to rouse himself from his nightmare laden slumber.

Madam Pomfrey stepped briskly into the room with a tray of potions and supplies that would be needed that day. She sat the tray on the nightstand, the slight metallic ping of the metal sounding loud in the room. She attached another bag of the nutrient mix to the feeding tube and then went through her daily routine of checking Harry's vitals and accessing how healed he was. Luckily, most of the physical reminders of the torture had healed; all that was left was some swelling and pain where the broken bones had been repaired.

As the medi-witch finished up, she was joined in the room by Dumbledore, Snape, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning, Poppy," Molly exclaimed, "How is the poor dear this morning?"

"He's doing much better than he was a few days ago. Most of the damage is gone, but he'll probably be sore for quite some time."

Pomfrey moved to the side to allow Snape to step closer to that side of the bed. "So, Severus, were you able to finish the mind relaxing potion?"

In answer, the potions master simply raised the flask up for all to see, the shimmering pink liquid catching the rays of sunlight streaming into the window.

"Very well," Dumbledore announced, "Let's get things under way, shall we?"

"Indeed." Snape replied. He never was very talkative in the mornings.

Snape uncorked the flask and tipped it into Harry's mouth. The boy was still half asleep and swallowed most of the potion before realizing what was going on. As his awareness returned, he suddenly threw his head to the side and tried to spit out the lingering drops of the foul tasting substance, spit and potion dribbling down the side of his face. Pomfrey stepped forward with a soft moist cloth in her hand and wiped the mess off of the child's cheek and chin.

Harry was unable to focus his eyes enough to know who or how many were in the room with him, but he could sense that he was not alone and began to panic. His breathing became erratic and he started to whimper and jerk on his restraints. The adults in the room sat themselves down in the wooden chairs that were sitting along the wall opposite the bed as they waited for the potion to take full effect.

It only took about 20 minutes for the effects of the potion to be obvious to all present. The boy's head lay peacefully back upon the pillows and his breathing seemed to have slowed down. His mouth hung open and his eyes were almost completely closed in this heightened form of relaxation.

Snape stepped closer to the bed and leaned down over the boy's form, pulling up the eyelids to check the effectiveness of the potion. He was apparently pleased with what he found since he then turned around and nodded to the headmaster. As Dumbledore rose from his seat to approach the bed, Snape backed up until he was out of the way, but still staying close in case something went wrong. The last thing they needed was to send the child into shock.

Dumbledore raised his wand, pointing it directly at Harry's head. The headmaster closed his eyes as he began chanting a stream of words in latin that none of the others in the room had ever heard before. This was the type of spell only very rarely mentioned in even the more obscure books that were available on mind magic.

The chanting continued for several minutes, growing louder every time the words were repeated. Suddenly, a great blast of yellow light went flying towards the bed, encasing Harry's head as it pulsed, seeming to glow despite the brightness of the room. Harry's brow was slightly furrowed, but that was the only outward sign of distress he made during the entire process.

After the blast of light had left his wand, Dumbledore dropped his wand and would have fallen to his knees if Snape had not been there to catch him before he hit the ground. The other two scurried forward to help the man to a seat where he rested, trying to recuperate from the strong burst of magic he had to produce in order to complete the spell.

"Well, Severus," Molly asked, "How long will Harry be asleep now that this is over?"

"It's hard to say, really. But most realistically, He will most likely not be awake and aware of his surroundings until tomorrow. We'll have to wait until then."

"Yes," Pomfrey agreed, "And even after he awakes, we'll need to keep the restraints on him and the feeding tube in place. He won't understand what is going on and, in his confusion, he might hurt himself and the restraints will keep him from falling out of the bed or pulling out the feeding tube, which will have to stay in place until he is fully able to get all the sustenance he needs by mouth. It looks like the feeding tube may be a long term thing." She finished her little speech with a sad look to her face as she stared at the pale faced child asleep on the bed.


	6. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Chap. 6 Waking Up

As usual, Harry Potter could not follow in the norm of things. Although he should have woke the day after the spell was cast, he remained asleep for almost a full day beyond that. By the time his eyelids fluttered open, there was a small gathering of various people standing around his bed waiting for some sign that everything had went as planned.

Molly Weasley was the first to notice that Harry was starting to rouse. "Shh…He's waking up," She announced to the room in a loud whisper. All attention was turned to the boy in the bed as those who had been waiting in the chairs stood and made their way over to the bed, where they stood around it watching to see what would happen.

Harry's eyes opened wide as he took in his surroundings. His mouth opened wide in a sleepy yawn that made a few of those standing there chuckle quietly. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley remembered something, "Harry dear…" He looked in her direction since she was the only one talking, but he couldn't comprehend any of what she was saying.

"We got another pair of glasses made for you." She slid them onto his face and his eyes opened even wider as everything slid into focus. Harry looked at her a few more moments before swiveling his head in the other direction, taking everything in. Before anyone realized what was going on, his eyes filled with tears and he began sobbing. All of those strange faces staring at him had scared him and his body was hurting but he didn't know why.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came bustling into view. "Why was I not alerted when he started to wake?" She asked irritably. She shooed out most of the people, which consisted largely of Order members, until it was only herself and Molly left in the small room. She then marched herself over to the boy who was now sobbing harder than ever.

She reached into the large pockets of her robe and pulled out a large medicine dropper and a small flask filled with a light blue potion. She filled the medicine dropper with the calming draught and attached it to the end of the feeding tube, pushing the plunger down and causing the potion to flow through the tube and into the distraught child's stomach.

During all of this, Molly had not left his side. She stood there carding her hand through his messy hair, speaking soothing words in a quiet tone, trying to calm him as best she could. As the potion started having an effect and Harry's cries quieted, he looked up at Molly and kept his eyes locked with hers. Harry sighed deeply as he relaxed into the bed, the comforting words and actions of this woman bringing a small grin to his face. He felt safe with this person and she made him feel better. He studied her face, wanting to remember what she looks like in case he started to feel scared again, then he would know who to look for to make things better.

Pomfrey brought one of the chairs that were against the wall over to the side of the bed so that Molly would have a place to sit. Molly did indeed sit down, but she kept her hand stroking through Harry's hair until he fell into a light sleep.

The next time Harry opened his eyes, he could see several figures standing in the corner of the room talking. He watched them with interest, not understanding any of the strange sounds that they uttered.

Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and Molly Weasley were standing in the corner of the room having a hushed conversation regarding several issues related to Harry's care.

"I know you want to take him home with you, Molly," Pomfrey argued, "But like I said before, Albus would never let Harry leave the safety of Hogwarts castle. And besides, he will need someone with a medical background to care for him until he is more capable of taking care of himself."

"I anticipate," Pomfrey continued, "that with intensive physical therapy and speech therapy, Harry should be able to recover at a very quick rate." She saw the temporary look of hope in Molly's eyes that her last few words had caused, but she continued on, "Do realize that I am using that term in context. Although Harry's mind is like that of a small child's right now, his cognitive development is physically unchanged. He is still capable of the reasoning and other thought processes of any other 16 year old. And while he won't have to relive 16 years of his life, he will need at least a year or two, depending on his progress, before he will be able to relate to his peers enough to interact with them on a normal level."

The other two adults listened intently as the medi-witch continued her assessment, "Anyone put in charge of his care will need to expose him to as many new experiences as possible and we all need to talk to him as often as we can; that will be the best way to speed up his recovery."

Molly than glanced over her shoulder and gave a little jump. She hadn't expected the child to be wide awake and staring at them all like he was. She drew her companions' attention to him and walked over to the bed.

"I see you're awake now, did you have a good rest?" She knew he would not answer, but she continued to talk to him until their conversation was interrupted by a loud gurgling sound. Molly turned her head in Poppy's direction. "I think Harry here is hungry."

Pomfrey gave a small smile and left the room to get something for Harry to eat. When she returned, she was carrying a bottle filled with juice, a small bowl with a watery-looking grey substance sitting in it, and a bag of the nutrient mix that had been keeping Harry alive since he had returned to Hogwarts.

"Let's see if we can get this young man to eat any real food for a change, shall we?" She smiled warmly in his direction.

She sat the few items on the nightstand and pulled a spoon and a few soft cloths out of her robe pocket. After placing the spoon into the bowl, she tucked one of the cloths up under Harry's chin in anticipation of a mess since this would be his "first" experience with food. Harry watched all of this with wide eyes.

Pomfrey picked up the bowl and stirred the contents for a few seconds to make sure they wouldn't be too hot, and then scooped a little onto the end of the spoon before raising it to the boy's lips. Using the bottom of the spoon to push his lower jaw down, she then stuck the spoon into the open mouth, only to be rewarded with a funny grimace of displeasure from Harry. That was the only warning she got before he used his tongue to push the contents of what had been on the spoon out of his mouth, the soupy mixture dripping down his chin and onto the cloth that she had placed there earlier.

Snape rolled his eyes at Potter's antics and excused himself from the room, muttering something about how the boy's manners were just the same as they were before. Molly ignored this and turned to Poppy, "What are you trying to feed him?"

"Its porridge mixed with some nutritional supplements."

Molly grinned and replied, "Add sugar."

Pomfrey looked into the bowl for a few seconds, stirring the mixture around before deciding to agree. As she got up to leave the room again, she handed the bottle of juice to Molly. "See if you can get him to drink any of that; his instincts will help him learn how to get the juice out."

It only took Molly a matter of a few minutes before she had the boy sucking happily on the bottle. He had already downed half of it by the time Pomfrey made her way back into the room. The second try to get Harry to eat the porridge went much more smoothly, and he ate most of it before he turned his face away from the approaching spoon. Molly then let him finish off his juice, while she ran her fingers through his hair; she was amazed how much this simple gesture always seemed to relax him.

After he had fallen to sleep, Pomfrey set up a monitoring spell, attached the bag of nutrient potion to the feeding tube, and then both ladies left the room, dimming the lights as they left. Hopefully he would sleep through the night and be ready to face tomorrow, which was promising to be a big day. It was the day when Harry would meet the other two-thirds of the Gryffindor Trio.

A/N:Please review and let me know what you think of the story. It is my first fanfic and I would enjoy some feedback. Also, if anyone has anything they might like to see happen to poor Harry in this story, let me know and I'll try to add it in if I can. Thanks!!


	7. New First Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Chap. 7 New First Introductions

Harry woke that night around 2 a.m., screaming out into the darkness of the hospital wing. In Pomfrey's personal quarters, a small bubble started pulsing silver and emitting a loud beeping noise, alerting her to Harry's distress. In the matter of only a few minutes, she had gotten herself to his bedside, turned up the lights, and calmed his frantic tears. When he was finally calm enough to be left alone for a few minutes, she left the room and prepared a bottle of warm milk mixed with a small dose of sleeping potion. When she got back to the room, she fed the mixture to Harry and stayed by his side until he was sound asleep.

Harry slept late the next morning, not waking until 10:00 a.m. Ron and Hermione had gotten the morning off from their classes and had been informed of the circumstances surrounding Harry's medical treatment. As they waited to see him, they sat on one of the empty beds in the main room of the infirmary, nervously avoiding talking about any subject that might be Harry-related. They had been called into Dumbledore's office the previous evening and informed of what was going on, but they had not, as of yet, been able to let it sink in…they just could not wrap their minds around the idea that they would never have their friend back, at least not the way they both remembered him to be.

They were both startled from their thoughts when Madam Pomfrey came sweeping over to where they sat and ushered them into the small room in the back. As they stepped in, they walked cautiously up to the right side of the bed and watched as Mrs. Weasley spooned food into Harry's mouth. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Mom, I didn't know you were here! You knew where Harry was this whole past week and didn't tell me? You knew how worried me and Hermione were." Ron just stared at his mother in disbelief as she put the spoon down into the small plastic bowl she was holding and turned in her seat to give Ron a disapproving look.

"You'll just have to trust me, Ron, that everything that was done concerning Harry was done that way for a reason. Besides, you didn't need to see him in the condition he was in before." She left her answer at that, with a finality in her tone of voice that banked no arguments. Ron knew better than to push his mother on the issue any further and turned his attention to his raven-haired friend.

"Hey there, Harry. It's me…Ron." He began, casting his eyes to Hermione in a silent plea for help. He simply did not know what to say or how to act towards Harry now that things had changed between them.

"We've really missed you, Harry." Hermione started, "we're so glad you made it back to us. Don't worry, Ron and I will be there for you every step of the way during your recovery."

"That's right, mate." Ron added himself into the conversation, his nervousness melting away as he looked at his friend laying there safe and whole. "We can teach you loads of stuff! And just wait until you're finally able to start walking around again, we'll show you around Hogwarts and help you find all of the cool shortcuts and secret passages. You might even get to fly on your broom again. You always did like to fly."

Ron and Hermione smiled at Harry who returned their looks with a small smile of his own. He liked these people: they were funny and they smiled at him a lot. They made him feel good inside.

Molly left after a few minutes to give the friends some privacy, and Ron and Hermione continued to gab away at Harry until lunchtime, when they had to leave. As they said goodbye and headed to the door, Harry looked around at the room and realized that once these people left, he would be all alone. He hated being alone; it scared him so badly to even think about it. He tried to think of some way to make them stay and before he knew what he was doing, he had called out to them.

"Guh!"

The two friends jumped in surprise at the small sudden shout they had heard and they quickly hurried back to the side of the bed.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "Did you just talk to us?"

She paused as if expecting an answer, and they had both about given up, when Harry opened him mouth some and made a small noise that sounded a lot like a grunt.

"Did you hear that 'Mione? He's trying to talk to us!"

The broad smiles on their faces made Harry work even harder to please them and he made the same grunting sound again, only louder this time. The looks he was receiving made Harry so happy that he smiled from ear to ear and even giggled a bit.

"We just _have_ to show this to your mother, Ron. She would absolutely flip to see him like this, I bet!"

Ron ran out the door and returned moments later, dragging his mother behind him by her arm.

"Ronald Weasley," She fussed at him, "Let me go this instant! What was so important that it couldn't wait until I had finished my lunch?"

He was about to answer her, but was interrupted by another giggle of quiet laughter, followed by a rather loud grunt sound and even more laughing. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at the cause of the noise and then rushed to Harry's bedside, smiling broadly.

At first, she could only stare down on him in mild surprise, before smiling broadly. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you smiling so much," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a motherly hug.

A few minutes later, they finally left; Molly going back to her lunch, the teens heading to the Great Hall for a quick bite before their next class. Pomfrey made her way into the room shortly afterwards, carrying a tray with several different potions on it. She set the tray on the nightstand and proceeded to measure out his required doses. She put them through the feeding tube followed by another nutrient mix. She had just began cleaning up when Snape came sweeping into the room, cloak billowing behind him as usual.

"How is Mr. Potter faring today? Have your scans shown any improvement to the nerve damage now that I've altered the potion?"

"He's doing better today; and the latest scan has shown a definite improvement in the nerve damage. I expect him to heal quickly enough that he might be able to start physical therapy soon, might even be able to try walking within the next month or two."

Snape said nothing in reply; he merely nodded his head once in consent. As he stepped up to the bed, he noticed Harry smiling up at him and he quickly turned his gaze back to Madam Pomfrey. He watched her run a few more scans and he was going to inquire on what the latest finding were, but Dumbledore rushed into the room at that very moment with a very grave look upon his face.

"Poppy, I need to speak with you in your office, please." He held the door open for her as she left and Snape realized he was alone in the room with the one child in the whole school who he could tolerate the least…well, besides Mr. Longbottom that is. He snared down at the boy, but Harry continued to look around the room smiling softly, his gaze locking with Snape's every few seconds. Moments later, Poppy hurried into the room, handed Snape several parchments and told him the headmaster would explain everything, and then she left just as quickly as she had come.

Snape stared down at the parchments in his hands and, as he flipped through them, he noticed that one sheet was a schedule of sorts, while the others were a set of instructions. He allowed a momentary look of confusion to cross his face before it changed to a look of anger.

"Albus!" He called out, knowing the headmaster would most likely be sitting just outside the door waiting for this exact reaction. Sure enough, the man entered and made his way to one of the chairs. He sat and gestured for the potions master to join him. Snape reluctantly sat, the anger he was feeling preventing him from relaxing, and he thrust his hand forward, waving the parchments once in front of Dumbledore's face. And in a restrained voice he said "Explain this."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly and Snape knew then that he would not like what he was about to hear.

"I'm sorry Severus, but Poppy was called away, and we need you to look after Harry until she is able to return."

"What do you mean 'called away'? What is going on and how long am I going to be saddled with Potter's care?!"

"Calm down, Severus. We just received word that there was a Death Eater attack in the village where her sister lives. There was a lot of damage done and a lot of residents injured before members of the Order were able to drive them out. Her sister requested Poppy's presence to assist with the care of the wounded since they live too far away to make travel to St. Mungos a realistic endeavor. I'm not sure how long it will take, but I'm sure she will hurry back as soon as she can."

"What about my classes?" Snape asked, desperate for an excuse to get him out of this newly appointed task.

"I will make arrangements for a temporary replacement to take over the classes until Poppy returns." Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked to the door. "I'll just be seeing to the addition of Harry's new room in your quarters, Severus. I'll be back shortly to help transport him when I'm done." Dumbledore flashed a smile at Snape and walked briskly out the door.

Seconds later, Snape's mouth finally caught up with his brain and he shouted out, loud enough for Dumbledore to hear through the corridors, "What do you mean 'in my quarters'?!" Dumbledore chuckled to himself in amusement as he walked down the steps leading into the dungeons.

A/N: Please send reviews...they feed my muse! Hey, that rhymes!


	8. Daddy? !

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 8 Daddy?!

When Dumbledore arrived back to the infirmary that evening to escort Harry to his new room, he met an irate potions master trying and failing to settle the wailing boy on the bed next to which he was standing. Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the scene before him before he questioned, "Is there a problem, Severus?"

"Of course there bloody well is a problem!" he shouted out, barely making himself heard above the cries sounding out throughout the room.

"Language, Severus…" Dumbledore chastised, even though a hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. He walked toward the screaming child and leaned down, whispering words of comfort into his ear as he stroked his hand over the raven-colored locks of hair. Slowly, the noise tapered off until the deep even breaths that were heard, indicated that the child had fallen asleep.

Snape consulted the list that Poppy had given him as he left the room to gather the supplies that would be needed for Potter's care, muttering under his breath the whole way. As Snape gathered and shrunk down the necessary items, Dumbledore released the restraints on Harry and grabbed an extra blanket to wrap the boy in before they made their attempt at relocation. Snape walked in the room as Dumbledore was tucking the fluffy blue blanket around the child, securing the boy's limbs in the tightly bound material. He finished this chore and then stepped back to take the black bag from Snape's hands, allowing him to move forward in order to scoop Harry into his arms.

Dumbledore held the door open and carried the small black bag which now held Harry's medical supplies. Snape had managed to get the boy into his arms without fully awaking him and he began to make his way past Dumbledore in the doorway, thinking darkly of how his peace and quiet would be ruined by the boy's presence.

However, much to Snape's relief, Harry had slept through the night, only shifting weakly under the covers as Snape attached another bag of nutrient potions to the feeding tube at 2 a.m. _I'll have to have a talk with Poppy when she comes back about this damn schedule of hers,_ he thought to himself, knowing that if he cursed out loud about the unfairness of it all, the child would wake up and then he wouldn't get** any** sleep.

The following morning, he was awakened by weird sounds issuing from the new room that had been created at the end of the hallway. He got dressed and walked over to Harry's door. As he poked his head into the room, he was surprised to see the boy looking in wonder at the walls, drapes, paintings, and any and everything else he could set his eyes on. As he thought about it, it made perfect sense to the Professor that these things would peak Potter's interest; he had nothing to look at in his old room but bare stone walls and floor, the window being too small to let any of the landscaping of Hogwarts grounds to be seen all the way from the boy's bed.

It had been decided the night before to leave the restraints off to see how Harry would do and Snape was relieved to see that the boy was merely clutching to the hem of his blanket, the material bunched into his hands. He pulled away from the doorway before he was seen and called for a house elf to bring breakfast. The creature reappeared minutes later carrying a tray so large that it weaved precariously to and fro as it walked towards the table to set it down.

Snape could not help but to roll his eyes after the elf disappeared; there must be at least twenty different breakfast items on that tray. He rifled through the serving bowls trying to find something suitable for Harry to eat before coming across a bowl of applesauce. He scooped some into a clean dish, put a small sprinkle of cinnamon on the top, and marched himself into Harry's room.

Snape's sudden entrance startled the boy, and he gave a small yelp of surprise before he realized who it was, then he smiled brightly as the potions master got everything in order. Finally, when a spare cloth had been placed under Harry's chin, Snape pulled up a chair and began spooning mouthful after mouthful into the child. As Snape fed him, he regarded the circumstances. _Who would have thought that Snape, despised resident bat of the dungeons, would be caring for Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy? Salazar Slytherin would be rolling over in his grave!_

Snape's thoughts were interrupted by a hesitant knocking on his door. He put the bowl on the bedside table and stalked toward his door, irritated at the disruption. As he threw the door open, the two figures that had been standing there quickly took a few steps back. He narrowed his eyes at them, cursing his bad luck; _It is too early to have to deal with Weasley and Granger, especially on a Saturday._

After a moment of hesitation, Hermione stepped forward and explained why they were there. "Sir, Professor Dumbledore told us that Harry would be staying in your quarters for the next few weeks, and we were wondering if could see him for a little while." Snape glared at the girl and she cleared her throat somewhat nervously but then continued, "I know it's early, sir, but we're going into Hogsmeade today and we'd like to see him before we go."

Snape glared at them for a full minute, silently enjoying it as they fidgeted under his gaze. He looked from one to the other before answering in his typical drawl, "If you must, but only for a few minutes. Unlike others, I actually have important things to attend to today."

The two hurried through the door and were escorted silently into Harry's room. As they entered, they received quite a surprise; Harry had somehow reached the bowl of applesauce during Snape's absence and was now covered in the stuff. The hair that normally hung down over his scar was now sticking up at odd angles, with small clumps of drying applesauce clinging to a few spots. It was smeared down both sides of his face and was dripping off his hands in small drops which were landing haphazardly over the surface of his blanket.

Both Ron and Hermione burst into laughter at their friend's misadventure while Snape gritted his teeth in an attempt to stop a scathing remark from leaving his mouth. _Merlin! Even confined to a bed, Potter still finds a way to get into trouble!_

Snape stepped swiftly up to the bed, shot a passing glare at the two visitors that made them immediately hush, and then placed a few well-aimed '_Scourgify's_ that took care of most of the mess, leaving Harry's hair, face, and hands still somewhat sticky. During all of this, Harry remained blissfully unaware of the professor's sour mood. He had been staring at the two new people in his room. He remembered them from the other day and quickly offered a small, "Ah!"

Upon hearing the noise, Ron and Hermione directed all their attention to the boy cuddled up on the bed. The two began to converse with Harry and each other while Snape went to eat some of the breakfast that was surely cold by now. He left Harry's door open and sat at the small table in the main room of his quarters to eat. Although he could no longer make out what they were saying, he could still see enough through the open door that he felt it was safe to take his time eating this meal; after all, now that Potter was here, who knew if he'd get to eat a meal in peace again.

The potions master was just finishing the last bite of his eggs when Ron and Hermione decided it was time to go and they walked slowly down the hall, toward the main entrance door. Snape stood up to see them out, but before he took a step toward them, Hermione turned around, flipped some of her long, bushy hair over her shoulder and addressed her professor, "Sir, would it be alright if we came by later this afternoon, perhaps right before supper? There were a few things we'd like to buy for Harry while we're in Hogsmeade today."

The young witch looked expectedly up at Snape for an answer, and despite knowing he would regret it later, Snape reluctantly agreed. Hermione flashed him a polite smile of thanks before hurrying Ron out the door by his arm, clutching him as if he were a wayward child and talking excitedly of all the things that Harry might like to have from Hogsmeade.

Snape closed the door and stood for a moment with his eyes shut, just enjoying the quiet…until he faintly heard a soft crying sounding from within Harry's room. With a small sigh, Snape walked back into the boy's room and found the child crying into his pillow, his blankets balled up around him like some sort of nest.

Snape honestly didn't know what to do. The only thing that came to mind was to copy the Headmaster's actions from the night before, but he then decided he would never be so desperate that he would ever willingly brush his fingers through Potter's hair; so he began talking to him. Using the same tone of voice usually reserved for his Slytherins, he started spouting out the directions for making Polyjuice potion. While he talked, Snape put the room into order and gathered a change of clothes for Harry. The even tone of voice and steady dialog seemed to calm the boy and the crying stopped after a few minutes. Snape then left the room momentarily, stepping into the bathroom to start a warm bath for the sticky Boy-Who Lived.

While the tub filled, Snape scooped Harry up and carried him to the bathroom. He sat Harry down in a small chair in the corner of the large bathroom and then used his wand to banish the applesauce-covered pajamas. As he raised his wand to banish the disposable underpants the boy was wearing, he realized that Harry would likely remember this later on. Therefore, in order to avoid a violation of the child's privacy and any arguments that would be caused by said violation, he thought it would be better to delegate this particular task to someone else. Having made up his mind, Snape summoned a house elf and instructed the creature on how to bathe his charge.

Harry was bathed, dressed, in bed, fed, and put to sleep two hours later. The potions master then sat down in the dark green wing-backed chair that sat by the fireplace in his study. The fire was blazing and he had just gotten all settled down to read a new issue of _Potions Today _when there was a loud knock on hisdoorHe leaped out of his seat and marched over to the door, seething about the fact that someone dared to disturb the first few minutes of peace and quite he'd had all day.

When the door opened, he realized with a suppressed groan that he had already approved this particular disruption when he agreed that morning to allow Weasley and Granger to visit after their Hogsmeade trip.

"May we see Harry, Sir?" Hermione asked. Snape stepped back to allow them to enter and they walked to Harry's room talking excitedly about the purchases they had made that day…Well, Hermione talked and while Ron smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

The noise they made as they neared his door woke Harry up; so he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when they came in and they could not help but to smile at him as he yawned loudly.

"Hey, Harry," Ron spoke up, "We got you some stuff from Hogsmeade. I wanted to bring you some chocolate frogs, but Hermione said that it wouldn't be a good idea to do that considering what happened with the applesauce this morning. Don't worry, I'll make her see reason and I'll bring you a couple as soon as I can."

As the teens visited, Snape went back to his reading. By the time he finished reading the journal through, it had gotten late and the fire had died down until there was little left but glowing embers. He cast _Tempus_ and the spell revealed that it was supper time and the Great Hall was likely already filling with hungry students. He rose from his chair and had taken only two steps before he heard a door being shut and seconds later, both Ron and Hermione were standing in front of him.

"Sir, maybe you should hold on to these," the bushy-haired Gryffindor suggested, holding out the large bag that she came in with. "These are the toys and such that we got for Harry today."

Snape allowed a look of irritation to pass his face as he reached out for the bag. "What, exactly, is in this bag, Miss Granger?"

In answer, Hermione sat the bag onto the nearby desk before the professor could reach it and proceeded to pull an item out.

"This, Sir, is a flutterby ball." She held up a multi-colored plush ball about the size of a grapefruit that had wings like a butterfly. She held her wand to it and tapped the ball between the wings. Suddenly the wings started flapping and the ball slowly rose from her outstretched hand. It fluttered around slowly at eye-level before Hermione reached out and grabbed it. It stopped moving as soon as she got it in her grip. "We got it at the toy store in Hogsmeade; we thought it would help Harry gain better muscle control if he played with it often." She placed the ball back into the bag and continued, "We also brought some coloring books, crayons, and a stuffed animal."

She then held the bag out once more for Snape and as he took it and looked in, she said, "The stuffed toy is an owl that looks like Hedwig. He really liked it and he fell asleep with it." This was all said with a proud smile for having gotten her friend something he liked so much.

"You should both be moving along now; supper is being served in the Great Hall as we speak." Their faces looked slightly crestfallen with the hasty dismissal as they turned toward the main door to their professor's quarters, but just before Hermione opened the door so they could walk out, Snape said, "I'm sure Harry is very thankful for the gifts."

Both Gryffindors looked at each other and smiled; that was the closest thing to a 'thank you' that they had ever heard leave that man's mouth.

The following day, Ron and Hermione were once again ensconced in Harry's room and talking amongst themselves quite loudly, something which Snape highly disapproved of. Ron and Hermione were taking turns naming the pictures in one of the coloring books that they brought the day before.

"Look Harry," Ron pointed to a page with a picture of a family on it. "This is the sister, this is the brother, this is the mommy, and this is the daddy."

Ron was just about to turn to the next page when Harry, brow crinkled in concentration, slowly said, "da-ee." Ron's eyebrows shot up in the air and he excitedly turned to Hermione. "Did you hear him 'Mione? He's trying to say 'daddy'!"

Hermione eagerly leaned forward and touched the picture of the father again. "Daddy. This is a daddy, Harry. Can you say it? Say daddy." She nodded her head in encouragement as Harry leaned closer to the picture as well. He pulled his hand out from the warm sheets and pointed at the picture in the same manner as Hermione had moments ago and slowly said, "Daddy."

Both Ron and Hermione jumped up in their excitement and started talking about all the other words they could teach him right away while Harry merely laid back on his pillows and watched them, smiling. Ron and Hermione sat back down on the bed and began trying to get Harry to say some new words when, having heard the commotion, Snape stepped into the room to make sure everything was alright; the last thing he needed was for the two visiting Gryffindors to upset his charge.

The three teens looked up at him as he entered and before anyone else was able to utter a sound in explanation, Harry threw his arm into the air, pointed at his professor, and shouted "Daddy!"

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped, but the only outward sign of surprise Snape gave was a widening of his eyes. Several seconds passed in shocked silence before Ron couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing and he was quickly followed suit by Hermione and then Harry, who thought his friends were very funny indeed.

Snape wasn't sure what to think of the situation besides being angry at the audacity of the Gryffindors to laugh at his expense while in his quarters. _Yes, I will definitely have to find a way to take a great many points for this later. _Snape's eyes narrowed in irritation and he swept out of the room, his billowing robes flicking against the door frame as he made his retreat.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted, but this chapter was particularly hard to write and with the kids out of school for the holidays, I don't have as much time as I would like. I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please remember to post a review. Oh yah...MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	9. Progress

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 9 Progress

Ron and Hermione left that evening on their way to the Great Hall for supper after the whole 'Daddy' incident, covering their mouths with their hands and not making eye contact with the irate Potions Master in an attempt to hide their mirth. They had just shuffled their way out the door when it slammed loudly behind them. They glanced at each other and broke down in a fit of giggles again as they made their way up the deserted corridor.

In his quarters, Snape was on his way to check on his charge and to bring the boy something to eat. As he entered the room, once again he heard a happy voice call out, "Daddy." Snape sent a death glare to the raven-haired youth, but apparently Harry was oblivious to the meaning behind the look because he continued to smile at his caretaker in a look of pure contentment. Slowly, the glare fell from Snape's face. _What is the use of a perfectly good death glare if it has no effect? _

For a lack of anything better to do at that particularly awkward moment, Snape began talking to the boy in hopes that the child would understand at least some of what he was saying. "I am not your father, Potter. Honestly, I don't know what those _friends_ of yours were telling you, but the proper way to address me is 'Sir', understand?"

Harry blinked a few times in bewilderment of what his 'daddy' was trying to tell him. Finally, his eyes wandered over to the tray Snape held with the bowl of food on it. He pulled his arms out from under the blanket that Hermione had tucked around him before she left, and he reached towards the bowl. Snape saw Harry's arms swing toward him and he retreated a few steps.

"Hungry? I have a bowl of chicken noodle soup for you. If you can eat this without any problems, I'll be requesting something of a more solid nature for you to eat at breakfast tomorrow. A banana, perhaps?" As he was talking, he got everything set up and had pulled up a chair. He sat down and scooped some of the soup onto the spoon. As he directed it towards the boy's mouth, Harry reached up and clumsily grabbed the spoon and thrust it in his mouth, spilling most of the contents down the front of his clothes.

Snape closed his eyes in annoyance and gritted his teeth. _Great Merlin! Why me?!_

He took a few deep breathes to quell his anger, and snatched the spoon back. Harry pouted a little but didn't cry, and the pair finished the experience with no more mishaps.

The following day, Snape was summoned to the Headmaster's office to discuss Harry's progress. Snape left Harry asleep and in the care of a house elf before making his way to Dumbledore's office. As he raised his arm to knock, the office door opened of its own accord and the Headmaster's cheerful voice rose from within.

"Ah, Severus, how are you this morning?"

"I've been better…," Snape mumbled as he took a seat.

"Oh, come now," Dumbledore interrupted, "Surely Harry isn't that much trouble?"

Snape offered no reply, but shot a withering look to his old friend instead.

The Headmaster softly chuckled. "Yes, well, the sooner he recovers, the sooner you'll find your rooms empty again."

It was said as a way to placate the potions master, but as Snape considered the Headmaster's words, he found that he had grown somewhat used to having someone to talk to these past few days, even if he never got a reply, and he wasn't exactly looking forward too much to being completely alone again.

"So," Dumbledore continued, "How far along is his progress?"

"I believe he is ready to begin physical therapy. He has shown signs that the nerve regeneration potion is working and he has been grasping at objects more and more often." Snape's memory automatically recalled breakfast from earlier that morning, when he learned that it is extremely difficult to remove dried bananas from one's hair.

"That is good news, indeed. I have an acquaintance in America that I believe will work to our advantage. He is a wizard by the name of Michael Greenway. He specializes in physical therapy and he is a very trustworthy person. If Michael is amendable to the suggestion, I think it would benefit Harry if we could start the therapy as soon as possible. I can have him floo here a few times a week to work with Harry in your quarters, if that is alright, Severus."

"Of course, Albus," Snape replied, knowing any other answer would not be accepted.

The old Headmaster's face lit up with a smile and he said, "Now, on to other matters. Molly Weasley has been contacting me several times every day since we moved Harry from the hospital wing. She is requesting a visit with him."

_Great…more interruptions to my day! _The grumpy look Snape gave was apparently amusing because the Headmaster began to chuckle again.

"Look at it this way, Severus; it will allow you some time to get other things done. The Healer who came from St. Mungo's to assist us temporarily during Poppy's absence has reported just yesterday that she is running low on a few potions."

"Very well, Albus. Is there anything _else_ you require?" The narrow-eyed look of annoyance and the hint of sarcasm in the reply was enough to get the old man chuckling aloud this time. Snape huffed and shook his head. He rose from his seat and made his way back down to the quiet of the dungeons, the Headmaster's chuckles still ringing in his ears as he walked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Several days later, as Snape finished the last bite of his lunch, there came a loud knocking on his door. He swung the door open to find Dumbledore standing there with a man he had never seen before standing just behind him.

"Ah, Severus, I would like you to meet Healer Greenway." As Dumbledore moved back, the healer stepped forward to introduce himself. The man was young, in his mid-thirties. His hair was short and sandy colored, and Snape was suddenly reminded of a younger Remus Lupin. He wore a muggle type suit of light brown with a white shirt, but without a tie, and he carried a large black medical bag in his left hand. He extended his free hand towards Snape and said with a smile, "Hi. You can just call me Mike if you like. So where is the young man I've heard so much about?"

Snape gave a nod of his head in greeting and proceeded to make his way towards Harry's room, leaving Dumbledore in the Main room where he sat himself down on one of the chairs near the fireplace. Snape led Mike inside the bedroom and gently shook the boy's shoulder to wake him. "Some of the potions he's on make him sleep more than he normally would." Snape offered in explanation as Harry slowly began to stir from his slumber.

Finally, two sleepy eyes opened and he looked about the room before his eyes met Snape's and Harry grinned up at his, "Daddy."

Mark's eyes widened a bit and he exclaimed, "I didn't know he was your son."

Snape whirled around and said slowly, as though talking to someone stupid, "He's not. He is just confused."

Mike stepped up to the bed to greet the boy who looked eagerly up at him, "Hi, Harry. My name is Mike. We're going to have some fun together, O.K.?" Then he sat his black bag on the small nightstand and opened it, pulling several objects out as Snape quietly left the room to speak with the Headmaster.

Snape settled himself down in a chair opposite of Dumbledore's and gazed into the flames blazing in his fireplace. "Molly Weasley would like to know if she can come by tomorrow afternoon to see Harry. I told her it would most likely be alright to come at that time, but it can be changed if need be." Dumbledore cast a questioning glance at Snape.

"Of course, Albus," Snape replied. "That will be fine."

After a long pause spent in thought, Snape then continued. "Now that Potter is learning to speak again, it would be wise if we brought in a personal tutor to help with the basics, like reading and penmanship. We'll need to keep everything going at a steady pace if the boy is to ever catch up with his peers."

"I know, Severus. That was something I've been meaning to speak to you about. I think I've found the perfect person to tutor young Harry…"

"But…" Snape added, knowing there was more to be said.

"But I don't think you'll agree with my choice for the position."

"Well then, who is it?" Snape asked, his impatience leaking through into the conversation.

"Remus Lupin."

Snape remained silent for a few minutes before surprising the Headmaster with his next statement. "I suppose he really would be best for the job."

Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows had indeed shot up in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure and smiled brightly at his potions master, eyes twinkling madly. "I'm glad you agree; he'll be at Hogwarts by the end of next week, just as soon as he completes the mission he's on for the Order." Dumbledore leaned back in the chair and pulled a bag of lemon drops from an inner robe pocket. He popped one into his mouth and sat silently in thought for a few moments before continuing.

"I can have him work with Harry from about breakfast until lunch. That would free up half of the day for you and you'll be able to teach your morning classes again."

Both men stared into the fire, contemplating the future until Snape changed the subject as nonchalantly as he could. "Have you heard from Poppy lately?"

"Yes, I have actually. I received an owl just this morning that said everything was going well, but there were some who were seriously wounded during the attack who are still not healed enough to be released from her care as of yet. She said it might be another month or two before she'll be able to make it home."

"What do you plan on doing with Potter when summer break starts?"

"Truthfully, Severus, I think we'll just have to wait and see how well he's doing when the time comes." Snape nodded his head in agreement.

Before much else could be said, their solitude was interrupted by the sound of footsteps making their way down the hall. Mike appeared from around the corner and made his way over to the other two men. Both stood as Mike neared them and Dumbledore was the first to ask, "Well, how did it go?"

"It went quite well I'd say. We need to get him out of that bed as soon as we can though; his muscle mass is deteriorating the longer he stays there, and we'll need to start on some leg exercises to build up his strength before he can make any attempt at walking. We'll more than likely need to allow him the use of leg braces for a while, just until his strength and coordination approve. But on the whole, I think he'll be able to fully recover with time."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of parchment which he handed to Snape. "I'll be coming to see him three times a week. This is a list of exercises you can do with him in between my visits that will help him recover as fast as possible. I'll warn you now, there are parts of this process that he may not be happy about. It will be a lot of hard work and he may get disappointed or frustrated at times, but I am positive that he could be walking by summer break as long as we keep at it."

"That's wonderful news," Dumbledore exclaimed, obviously giddy at the words of hope. He showed the man out the door, talking as they walked about any and everything. Snape made his way back to Harry's bedroom to check on him. He stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. He stared down at the boy's sleeping form nestled into the bed, the covers tucked right up to his chin on one side, and on the other, his whole arm hung out from under the fluffy blue blanket with his stuffed owl still clutched in the crook of his arm. Snape couldn't help it…he smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Please don't forget to post a review and tell me what you think. I reply to all reviews I get and I'm eager to hear from you…so review! 


	10. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 10 Acceptance

The weeks passed, Molly had her visits, the physical therapist came, and the other two-thirds of the Gryffindor trio talked to Harry almost every day. It was now nearing the end of May and Harry had learned a great slew of words, not all of them acceptable in Snape's opinion. He was now able to walk short distances unassisted and was even feeding himself. Through Lupin's hard work, Harry was now also able read a few small words and had recently learned to write his name. Severus kept a house elf in his quarters full-time in order to help him deal with a mobile Boy-who-lived and the potions master had left the child to the elf's care to attend a meeting in Dumbledore's office to discuss Harry's progress with him.

"Remus came to talk to me last night, Severus. He is concerned that, although Harry's recovery is progressing smoothly, that we are not exposing him to enough experiences…in other words, he is being too sheltered. As he is right now, he is as naïve as a toddler."

"I am aware of this Albus, but I don't see how we can allow him to be seen in public without running the risk of revealing my true loyalties. If word were to get out about this, I'm as good as dead."

"Perhaps it is time to stop your spying duties then, Severus. You know as well as I that he has been suspicious of you for quite a while now. You could…"

"No, Albus," Snape interrupted. "I can't…"

"You paid your debt long ago; if you continue to go back to him merely for the sake of the limited amount of information you gather, you will end up getting yourself killed. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not. But once word reaches the Dark Lord of my betrayal, it will no longer be safe for me to walk the streets."

"Severus, it is hardly safe now…not for you, not for anyone.

Long minutes passed in silence, the only sounds being the occasional small trill of song from Fawkes sitting on his perch in the corner.

Finally, Snape bowed his head a little, staring at seemingly nothing and he spoke in a weary, tired voice. "Perhaps...," he faltered, "Perhaps you're right."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Harry woke the next morning, he stretched and relaxed in his bed for a while, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine that came in through the window and fell across his resting form. When he had decided that he had soaked up enough sun, he threw his covers to the side and clambered out of bed. After sliding on his glasses, he padded down the hall and into the other bedroom to see his 'daddy'. Harry silently pushed the door open and hesitated. The shades had been drawn and the thick, dark green curtains had been shut tight against the morning light. Harry glanced through the room toward the bed. The dimmed light that escaped the curtains wasn't enough to illuminate the entire path from the door to the bed and, being scared of the dark, Harry felt it best to get the journey over with as fast as possible. He hurried across the stone floor, almost tripping on the ornate rug that was laid beside the bed, and leaped atop the bed and shut his eyes tight as he huddled against his 'daddy'.

Snape was jolted out of his slumber by what felt like a bludger ramming into him. He threw his eyes open and almost shouted out in alarm. One arm snaked out to grab his wand from the bedside table while he tossed his head to the side to see what the disturbance was. Letting out an almost silent sigh of relief, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Potter, what are you doing in my bed?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, cast Snape a sheepish grin, and replied, "I came to wake you up 'cause I'm hungry…" The smile slid off his face and he continued, "But it's dark and I was scared."

Snape patted the bony shoulder a few times before rising from the bed and throwing a robe over his night clothes. "Well, come on then. Let's get you something to eat"

Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed Snape's hand with his own. This had become a habit with the boy as of lately, one that the potions master had begrudgingly accepted. The pair made their way into the main room and sat at the small wood table set up in the corner.

As Snape called for a house elf and requested their meals, Harry flipped through the pages of a story book that had been left on the table the night before. That was another habit that Snape had to deal with. Every night for the past several weeks, Harry had insisted on a bedtime story and, of course, Snape was the only other person there to read to him. He had tried to get out of it at first, refusing to read at all; but Harry had pitched such a fit that Snape learned it was easier to just read and get it over with. By now, the professor didn't mind reading so much since it always relaxed the child and made him fall asleep faster.

The house elf arrived with their meals and Harry sat his book aside as Snape served out a portion of eggs onto both plates. Snape decided now was a good a time as any to broach the subject of what he had discussed with the Headmaster the night before. "There is something I needed to speak to you about."

Harry paused his actions, his spoonful of eggs suspended halfway to his open mouth. He slowly lowered his arm, taking in the look of seriousness on Snape's face. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

Snape quickly let his expression soften before answering, "No. Nothing like that." He thought for a few seconds in silence wondering how best to explain things to the child in front of him. He looked up and noticed that Harry still wasn't eating; the boy was just sitting there looking quite worried while his plate of food grew cold. "I know you're hungry, eat your food." He waited until the boy had taken his first bite before starting again. "I spoke with Professor Dumbledore last night…"

"You mean Albus?" Harry asked, grinning around a mouthful of eggs. Snape winced at the bad table manners and thought of this other bad habit of Harry's. Not only did he display atrocious table manners at times, but he was also constantly calling people by their first name, despite Snape's repetative correcting.

"Yes. I spoke with _Dumbledore_ last night and we decided that you should get to see more of the castle and meet the other students. Perhaps even go outside occasionally."

"I can?" Harry asked excitedly. He had spent many hours looking out the windows, staring at the other children walking around Hogwarts grounds and wishing he could as well. "Can I go today? Can Remus take me?"

"No, I'm afraid not; not today at any rate. I'll be taking you to breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow morning though, and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Lupin will be coming at his usual time this morning to work with you on your studies. You can ask him then about taking you outside sometime tomorrow. Now finish eating, he should be here any minute."

Sure enough, there was a knock sounding on the door five minutes later. Snape let Remus in and explained what had been discussed with Dumbledore the previous evening, and Remus was smiling widely by the end of it. This was a big step for Harry as far as Remus was concerned and it was as if this served as evidence of the lengthy recovery process…a good sign to show how far Harry had already come.

Snape left shortly thereafter, getting a tight hug from his charge before he could escape out the door. It wasn't so much that he minded the hugs Harry frequently gave him now, it just embarrassed him to no end to let it happen in front of Remus, who had heard all about the whole 'daddy' incident from Ron and Hermione and had been teasing Snape relentlessly about it.

"Alright Harry, let's get started." Remus interrupted the pair, allowing Snape to make his get-a-way. "Go fetch your parchment and quill." Snape slipped out the door as Harry rushed as fast as his still-wobbly legs could take him and quickly reappeared with what he needed to start the day's lessons. Harry loved his lessons with Remus. The two had grown quite close over the past several weeks and he preferred to be with Remus whenever he could not be with his 'daddy'.

Meanwhile, Snape was entering his classroom and silencing the combined group of sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins with his patented death glare. The class carried on as usual and Snape was glad that Longbottom had not scored high enough on his O.W.L.s to be in this advanced class. But despite this, there was still an exploded potion by the end of class, courtesy of Ron Weasley. _How he made it into advanced potions, I'll never know._

He scowled at the boy and watched with well concealed glee as he cowered slightly before letting Granger usher him out of the room, following the other students fleeing the billowing smoke and noxious fumes. As the last of the students disappeared through the doorway, Snape scanned the classroom and found his godson, Draco Malfoy standing at his desk.

"What are you still doing hear Draco? Don't you have a class to be running off to?"

Malfoy put on a cocky grin and replied, "Don't be short with me just because you're having a bad day. Honestly, Weasley had to have cheated to have made it into this class. So, you still haven't told me why I never get to visit with you any more. You never minded before if I came to your quarters to study or talk…you know Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly the talkative type." He added on sarcastically.

Snape released a longsuffering sigh and steered Draco toward the door to the side of the room that led to his office. "Come and sit." He gestured to a chair in the corner of his office. "I have much to tell you, and I have a few minutes before the next class period starts."

Snape took a second chair, pulled it in front of Draco's and sat down. What followed was a hurried description of the previous few months, with limited details on the specifics in order to preserve some of Harry's privacy. By the time everything was finally said, Draco's eyes were wide open and his mouth agape with shock. He had thought his godfather was doing some secret work for Dumbledore, as he had known about Snape's true allegiance for over a year now, but he had no idea it involved Harry Potter of all people.

"So Potter doesn't remember anything?"

"No, he has had to relearn everything, even the most basic of things. And now the Headmaster and I have decided it's time to reintroduce him to the rest of the world."

Draco sat in contemplation for a few moments before giving a slight nod of his head, as if coming to a decision in some type of internal debate. "I want to see him."

A momentary look of shock crossed Snape's face, but he quickly regained his composure before the boy had noticed and replied, "Why? What are you planning, Draco?"

Donning the most innocent look he could muster, he answered, "I'm not planning anything. I would just like to re-offer my hand in friendship. He refused me during our first year and I would like to try again. There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

As Snape seemed to consider the proposal, Draco silently begged for him to say yes. Draco was expected to officially become a Death Eater this summer, and when the time came to defy his father's wishes, Harry would be a powerful ally to have on his side, even if he wasn't 'up to par', so to speak. It was surely nothing that time would not solve.

"I will allow it, but, Draco, if you try to pull one of your little schemes with him, so help me," Snape narrowed his eyes, "they'll never find the body. Understood?"

Draco gulped and silently nodded his head. He had no doubt whatsoever that his godfather was telling the truth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, the Great Hall erupted in shocked whispers and even a few muffled shouts of astonishment as Snape and Potter walked in. Here was their missing Golden Boy, who had not been seen or heard from in almost six months, and he was holding the hand of every Gryffindor's worst enemy, Severus Snape. Harry continued to clutch Snape's hand, and from the way he was squeezing it, the potions master could tell the boy was nervous. And why wouldn't he be? He had only met a handful of people since his recovery began, and he certainly was never in a crowd as large as this before. They walked only a third of the way before Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

Snape glanced down and saw Harry's face stricken in a look of panic. The boy's eyes were wide and his bottom lip was slightly trembling as he swung his head back and forth looking for some mode of escape. Snape snapped his eyes back to the crowd of pointing and staring students and he threw on his best death glare. Slowly, the students regained their seats and their composure, and did everything they could to avoid eye contact with the Professor before them.

Once everyone seemed to be minding their own business again, Snape leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "Come on, Potter. No one here will hurt you." He tried to pull the frightened boy forward again, but he still refused to budge. Snape leaned down again, "Look at the front of the room. Do you see that large table?" Harry barely nodded his head in affirmation. "Good. Do you see those two empty chairs? That is we are going to sit. You see, you'll get to sit next to Lupin." Snape gestured toward the table and Harry looked at it again and saw the empty chair next to where Remus sat, smiling and waving at Harry from across the room.

Harry gave a hesitant half-formed smile and allowed Snape to pull him slowly forward. When they finally reached their seats, Harry threw himself into Remus' arms and gave him a big hug. Once he finally sat down, Snape began spooning small amounts of food onto Harry's plate.

The rest of the meal passed without incident and as they were finishing up, Dumbledore rose from his seat to address all of the students.

"As you can all see, one of our own has been returned to us. He was rescued from Voldemort's clutches and has been recovering here at Hogwarts for a while now. He still has a ways to go before he will be able to return to classes, so I ask that you all refrain from making yourself a nuisance if you happen to see him in the halls." He gave a pointed look towards the Slytherin table before concluding his little speech. "Now, off to classes, and good luck to those who are about to take their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

The entire student population rose from their seats and began making their way towards the main doors to the Great Hall, occasionally throwing furtive glances over their shoulders at the oblivious Gryffindor sitting at the Head Table.

Once all the students left, the professors then lifted themselves from their seats to either head off to their classrooms or join one another in a little small talk. Remus sat down in the now vacant seat next to Snape's and leaned closer in to keep Harry from hearing their little conversation. "Well, Severus," Remus began with a smile, "Is he still calling you 'Daddy' ?"

Snape scowled at the man and answered, "Of course he is. He's somehow gotten it stuck in his head to call me that. I've bloody well tried everything I can think of to persuade him otherwise, for all the good it's done me."

Remus tried and failed to hide a sly smile. "Really, now. It isn't that bad is it? I've noticed you don't even complain about it anymore unless someone else brings it up."

"And what good will it do to complain," Snape answered in annoyance, "He'll still call me that and you know it."

Remus stood to leave, shaking his head and chuckling under his breath, "Sure, Severus. Whatever you say."

Snape cast Lupin one last look of indignation before turning his attention back to his young charge. "Almost done?" Harry nodded his head in affirmation, put one last bite of eggs in his mouth, and stood up to leave. Snape stood as well and had taken but one step forward before Harry once again slid his hand into the potion master's and gripped it in a steady firmness. Snape glanced in both directions to be sure no one was watching and he smiled down at the boy. "Alright, now come along."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was evening and gossip had spread throughout Hogwarts that day faster than a snitch on the Quidditch field.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is back."

"I heard that You-Know-Who never kidnapped him. I heard that Dumbledore had secretly him sent away for training."

"No, that's not true; he was kidnapped alright. I heard they tortured him."

The voices suddenly hushed as the students milling about the hallway looked up and caught sight of Snape and Harry walking up the corridor on their way to supper.

"Don't you all have somewhere to be?" Snape asked as harshly as he could. The students suddenly scattered like leaves in the wind.

Having learned his lesson at breakfast that morning, Snape was sure to arrive with Harry well before any of the students began to show up so that there would be no repeat performance of that morning's events. Harry sat happily coloring away on a piece of parchment Snape had given him as the two waited on the rest of the students and faculty to arrive.

As the staff table filled, Harry was putting the finishing touches on his creation and he then held it up in front of Snape's face and announced, "Look Daddy! I made this for you. Do you like it?" Snape's cheeks turned an alarming shade of red as he snatched the picture from in front of his face and swiftly set it flat on the table in front of him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see several of the staff who had overheard, covering their smiles and giggling behind their hands. He looked towards Harry and noticed a confused and hurt look on the boy's face. "But don't you like it? I made it just for you, da…"

"Harry," Snape blurted the boy's first name out in an effort to stop him from completing his sentence. "It's a very nice picture, but it's almost time to eat and we must put your crayons away."

"Oh…" Harry answered, still somewhat confused by Snape's behavior. "But can I color some more later?"

"Yes, of course you can. Now hand me your crayons." Harry gathered the crayons and handed them to Snape one at a time, watching as they were slid back into their box one by one. Snape then placed the box and the colored sheet of parchment into his large robe pocket and turned his attention to the rest of the occupants of the room. By now, most of the students had arrived and he was irritated to notice both Weasley and Granger staring at him, both with wide smiles on their faces. _They didn't hear him say that to me did they? It should be punishable for any Gryffindor to grin at the head of Slytherin house like that! Not that I mind so much when Harry does it…Great Merlin!! Now I'm referring to him by first name in my head! What is this world coming to?!_

Snape's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the source of disturbance and saw Harry grinning up at him. Harry pointed towards Ron and Hermione and then waved excitedly back at them. _The boy acts as if he didn't just see those two dunderheads less than 3 hours ago._

Snape got Harry's attention and informed him that, "It's rude to do that at the table. If you rather, you can go and sit with them instead." Harry's grin faded from his face and he threw his arms around Snape's shoulders. And in a voice on the edge of panic he said, "Don't make me sit there; I want to stay with you."

Snape freed an arm from Harry's grip and patted the boy on his back, temporarily forgetting that anyone might see the gesture. "You can stay here if you like; you don't have to sit with them if you don't want to." He paused to allow the child to settle down and then asked, "Why don't you want to sit with your friends?"

"They're just my friends, but you're my daddy; I want to sit with you." This time, Snape did nothing to refute the soft spoken words.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review!


	11. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 11 A New Friend

(About a week later)

It was nearing the final day of the spring term and everyone in the castle seemed to be anticipating the summer holidays. Students talked excitedly while preparing to leave for home. Trunks were getting packed, addresses exchanged, and pictures being taken, while house elves were busy preparing for the students' final departure.

Harry had perched himself against the frame of his window and was watching the students playing below with a wistful look on his face. He gave an audible sigh and turned around to watch as his trunk was packed with all his belongings. "I still don't see why we have to leave for the summer, dad"

With a small sigh of his own, Snape replied, "I've explained this twice already, Harry. Once all the students and most of the faculty leave for their homes, the castle, and those in it, will make an easy target if the Dark Lord decides to attack." He still felt it wise to withhold the bit of information from the child that would explain why the castle might be attacked.

When Voldemort had learned of Snape's betrayal, he purposely sent waves of pain to the potions master through his Dark Mark. This had been occurring every few days, and a few of the times, he was even forced to see Pomfrey about it when Harry started to panic upon seeing him in such a state of pain. Luckily, Remus had been nearby each time and was able to keep an eye on the boy until he could return from the hospital wing. He subconsciously rubbed his left forearm as he walked over to where Harry stood watching him from next to the window.

Looking out onto the grounds, he spoke in a softer voice, "We'll be staying the summer in a small house that the Headmaster owns. It is quite well protected and we will be safe there until school starts back."

Harry leaned against Snape's side and answered in reply, "I know…but there will be no one to play with while we're there. Remus told me he can't come, and Ron and 'Mione said they can't come either…and I'm tired of playing with my flutterby ball by myself." Harry cast a pitiful look towards Snape and watched with interest as he seemed to come to a decision.

"Well, I was going to keep it a surprise, but I suppose I can tell you now."

"What? What's the surprise?" Harry asked, eyes suddenly wide with excitement.

Snape couldn't help but to smile at the boy's sudden change in mood. "There will be one other person staying with us for the summer. I usually let my godson stay with me for a few weeks every summer, but because of a situation at his home, he'll be staying with us for the entire summer. He'll need the safety of the house we'll be going to as much as we do."

"What's his name? How old is he?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy and he is your age."

Harry scrunched up his nose. "What kind of name is 'Draco'? Sounds kinda' funny."

Snape gave Harry a disapproving look and answered, "You would do well to remember your manners while he's around. I'll not have any rude behavior, o.k.?"

"Sorry, Dad." Harry had taken to calling him 'Dad' for short ever since Remus jokingly told him that it would make him sound more grown up than saying 'daddy' all the time. "Can't I meet him sooner? He comes to Hogwarts, too, doesn't he?"

"You might see him sooner. He's supposed to be coming by to bring some clothes that he has outgrown rather than pack them in his trunk. I told him that I think you would fit them since you are a little smaller than he is and he said he'd be by sometime this evening with them."

Harry was in a much better mood after their little talk and Snape watched with satisfaction as Harry happily colored in one of the coloring books Hermione had bought for him. He had sprawled himself on his tummy on the rug in front of the fireplace and had the end of his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on his task. He was so focused on what he was doing, that he didn't notice the soft knocking on the door, or the approach of two figures coming towards where he was in front of the fireplace.

Harry's attention was disrupted by the sound of Snape clearing his throat. "Hh-hum…"

Harry jerked his head to look over his shoulder and he first cast a questioning look to Snape before he allowed his eyes wander to the other person in the room with them. He saw a tall boy with slicked back platinum hair, wearing finely tailored robes that were so dark green that they were almost black. His face held finely chiseled features and a slight look of apprehension.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Draco." Snape stepped back and to the side as Draco stepped forward and Harry hastily got to his feet. Draco stuck his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you, Harry" Harry scrambled forward and clasped Draco's hand in his own. He gave it an enthusiastic shake and said, "Nice to meet you, too….Draco"

Harry then flashed his most brilliant smile and asked, "You wantta' go play?"

Draco raised one eyebrow and looked to Snape in a 'you gotta be kidding me' way before looking back at Harry and hesitantly answering, "Uh, sure. What do you want to do?"

Harry said nothing; he just grabbed a hold of Draco's robe sleeve and started pulling him to his room. Draco followed willingly, confused by Harry's behavior. As the two disappeared behind Harry's shut bedroom door, Snape gave his head a shake, still in shock at how well Harry seemed to take to Draco. He read for a few minutes by the fire, allowing the boys some time to get to know one another, because the new Harry was vastly different from the old one, and it really was like meeting a new person altogether.

It was silent for several minutes and Snape was about to go check on the pair to make sure that all was well when a sudden burst of laughter echoed down the hall. He smiled to himself; it had been such a long time since he had heard his godson laugh with such abandonment. It wasn't long before the two came out, still laughing.

"So, what have you two been up to in there?" Snape asked, genuinely curious.

"I showed Draco my flutterby ball. I tried to catch it, but it went really fast and we had to jump on the bed to reach it." Harry was still fighting to catch his breath after the fun he had just had. Draco on the other hand was trying desperately to school his face into one that better showed the seriousness all Malfoys were sculpted from birth to display.

"Well Harry, go wash your hands, it's time for supper." Draco made for the door, but Snape stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You know, I'm not going to tell anyone that you were doing something so un-Malfoyish as jumping on the bed. Why don't you stay and eat with us tonight? I'm sure Harry would be glad if you'd stay a while longer."

"But what about the Leaving Feast?" Draco asked. "I thought it was traditional for everyone to attend."

"The Headmaster knows how excitable everyone can be at the Feast and it was decided that it would be better to have Harry's last night at Hogwarts to be a peaceful one. You're welcome to stay and I can let Professor Dumbledore know you'll be with us this evening."

After a few moments thinking it over, Draco decided to stay and he ended up sitting across the table from Harry during the meal. Harry had great fun nudging Draco with his foot while they were eating, and although he tried not to let it show, Draco had fun nudging him back.

After the meal, Draco showed Harry how to play exploding snap while Snape finished the article he had started reading earlier that evening. It wasn't long before the two boys got bored and came over to the fireplace to bother Snape.

"Can I have some ice cream? Please, dad?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise; he had never heard Harry refer to Snape as 'dad' before and it was quite unexpected. Snape on the other hand was silently cursing Dumbledore for developing Harry's sweet tooth the way he had. The Headmaster liked to come by every few days and he always had a bag of various sweets for the boy to munch on. At first it was extremely irritating because the potions master would find chewed on bits of sticky candy lying about here and there, and sticky fingerprints would be scattered about. It still wasn't pleasant dealing with Harry's addiction to sweets now, but at least it wasn't as messy as it used to be.

Since it was the boy's last night in the castle, Snape decided it wouldn't hurt to give in to this one little request. "I guess it will be o.k. I'll call for a house elf to bring some up."

It took a few minutes, but the elves had made good work of the time the three spent waiting on the desserts to arrive; when the elf showed up, it carried a tray with five different flavors of ice cream, two different kinds of sprinkles, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and even a bowl of cherries.

Snape scooped some ice cream into a couple of empty bowls and proceeded to make a large Sunday for each of the boys. Just as he was putting a cherry in the second bowl, he suddenly gripped his left arm as his face grimaced in pain. Instantly, both boys realized what was going on. Draco understood much better than Harry though, who only knew that his 'dad' was in pain.

"Draco…I need you to watch Harry for me. I need to see Madam Pomfrey." The words came in a rush as he hissed in pain. Draco, pale-faced and worried, ushered Snape to the fire place where he staggered through the floo to the hospital wing.

"Well, it looks like we're on our own for the evening." Draco announced resolutely.

They started eating their ice cream, worry for the only true father figure either had ever known, driving them into silence. That is until Harry overloaded his spoon and ended up dropping a great glob of gooey syrup-covered ice cream down the front of his clothes. They both laughed until Harry, with a mischievous look in his eye, picked up the melting glob from his lap and flung it across the table where it made impact, smearing across Draco's chest. Draco immediately stopped laughing, got a determined look in his eyes, and used his spoon to flick some of the melted concoction in his bowl at Harry's face. That was the beginning of a spectacular food fight that left both boys covered in sticky goo, and every bowl, including the ones on the serving tray, emptied of their contents.

After they had settled down, Draco took a look around the room and realized that he had better start cleaning up now if they wanted to be finished before Snape made it back from the infirmary. He whipped out his wand and cast _Scourgify_ repeatedly until all was clean, except the pair of mischief makers themselves. He removed his sticky robe and helped Harry take his off as well. After setting the robes aside, he went to the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth. He cleaned up his and Harry's face and hands as best he could, but their hair was another story altogether.

Deciding there was only one thing to be done, he stepped into the bathroom again and turned the water on in the tub. When the tub was half-full of water, he called Harry into the bathroom and told him to take a bath. Harry stood there looking at Draco a moment before breaking the silence by asking, "By myself?"

"Yes, by yourself. Just get in, rinse off, and get out. If you need help, I'll be just outside the door, alright? I'm going to go find you some nightclothes." He left the room, leaving Harry standing there alone. He had never bathed himself before from what he could remember, and he wasn't quite sure how to go about doing it; but he decided that now was a good a time as any to learn, and he started undressing, throwing his discarded clothes haphazardly across the floor.

He carefully stepped into the tub, sinking down into the warm water. He lay back, just enjoying it, when he yawned. He was so tired and it was way past the time he usually went to bed. Harry stuck his hands on his head, feeling how the dried ice cream made the hair form into stiff clumps. He knew he had to wet his hair down somehow, but he was scared to dunk under the water by himself, he always got water up his nose and in his eyes.

"Draco! Can you help me?"

Draco stepped in, trying not to stare. Harry was dripping wet and the exercises he had been doing every day as a part of his recovery showed in the way his developing muscles had such a toned look to them. He was still slightly underweight, but he always had been thanks to the Dursleys.

"Um, What do you need, Harry?" Draco was flustered by the boy sitting in the tub gazing at him without any concern of his own nudity.

"I need some help wetting down my hair."

"Sure, Harry. Give me just a minute." Draco turned his back on the other boy on the pretence of rolling up his sleeves, but he was also taking deep, steadying breaths in an attempt to settle down his raging hormones. He didn't even know if Harry swung the same way he did; though he had heard rumors among the rest of the student population that he did. That would explain why Harry never had a girlfriend before.

When he was as ready as he could make himself, he turned back around and made his way towards the tub. He kneeled on the floor, picked up a large plastic cup that was sitting on the back side of the tub, and began to wet down Harry's hair. He poured a little shampoo onto the hair and began to lather it all in, just thinking about how good it felt to be running his fingers through the other boy's thick hair when he looked down, only to realize that Harry was enjoying it even more than he was. Harry had his head tilted back, his eyes closed, and a content smile on his face.

Draco felt the corner of his mouth go up into a half-formed smile as he gazed down at Harry's face and he began imagining all the other ways he could make the other boy smile like that. He suddenly became aware that he was staring when Harry asked, "Draco, you o.k.?" Draco looked down at that face again and Harry was staring right back with a look of concern on his face. "Draco, I asked if you was o.k. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ignoring the question, Draco gave his head a shake as if to shake out the dirty thoughts he was having and he rinsed out Harry's hair. "Are you ready to get out? It's getting late and you need to get to bed."

"O.k., I'm ready." And without any warning, Harry stood up to wait for a towel to dry off with. Draco was still kneeling at the side of the tub, so when Harry stood, it put a certain part of the other boy's anatomy right at eye level. Draco gulped, stood quickly, threw a clean towel into Harry's hands and ran out of the bathroom before he said or did something of a questionable nature to Gryffindor's Golden Boy.

Harry came out a few minutes later wearing the nightclothes that Draco had picked out for him and yawning in his tiredness. Draco took him to bed, pulled the covers up and around him, and was just about to walk out when Harry asked him to read a story. Draco begrudgingly agreed to and he lay on top of the bed next to Harry. As he stretched out to make himself comfortable, Draco became aware that the only thing separating him from making skin on skin contact was a blanket and a couple layers of clothes. He held the book open and propped it against his chest, effectively cutting off all view of him from the waist down just in case his imagination decided to run away with him again and he started reading.

When Snape finally got back to his quarters at around 2 a.m., he stepped into Harry's room to check up on him and was surprised to find both boys asleep in the bed with a book sitting on the floor where it had fallen from Draco's limp hand that hung off from the side of the bed. He carried one of his chairs in from where it usually sat at the small table in the main room and transfigured it into a bed in the corner of Harry's room, opposite the bed that was already there. He levitated the still sleeping Draco onto it and covered him with a spare blanket from the linen cupboard in the bathroom before heading off to bed himself…tomorrow would be a big day for Harry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: All grammar mistakes in the dialog were purposely made in regards to Harry's speech patterns.

Please review!!! This is my first fanfic and I thrive on the reviews I get…so send 'em my way. Thanks!


	12. Accidental Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 12 Accidental Magic

The next morning, Harry woke and found Draco still asleep in a bed across from his. He quietly slid from his bed, slipped on his glasses, and approached the other boy where he lay, mouth slightly agape and hair tussled against the pillow. Harry leaned over the still form, trying to get a better view of Draco's face from where he stood. Harry noticed how different the other boy looked while relaxed in slumber, less tense and serious. He had leaned all the way over and was only a couple of inches from Draco's face, studying his features, when Draco's eyelids fluttered open and he realized someone was standing over him. In confused shock, he flinched toward the mattress so hard that he fell off the edge of the bed, knocking Harry down in the process. As the boys set about trying to untangle themselves, Draco muttered under his breath about 'rude awakenings' while Harry laughed and laughed.

Snape had awakened early that day to set things in order before the relocation took place, and upon hearing the commotion, he stepped into the boys' room. Harry looked up from where he had landed on the floor and smiled at the man as he came in. "Dad!" Harry shot up from the floor and threw his arms around Snape. "Dad, today is when we leave. Are we going now?" Harry's excitement about today's upcoming events had the boy worked up into a hyper state.

"Harry, calm down. We won't be going anywhere until we've all had breakfast." Snape turned to Draco who, at this point, was standing and brushing the wrinkles from his clothes, trying to look dignified. "Draco, will you be joining us for breakfast or will you be heading to the Great Hall to eat?"

"I can't stay…" Draco began, but he faltered under the disappointed look he received from Harry. He cast the other boy an apologetic look and continued, "I want to stay, really, but this will be my last chance to see my friends before they leave; besides, I have a little bit of packing left to do and I can't exactly go about my day like this." He waved his arm over himself to indicate the state of his slept-in clothes.

Snape walked Draco to the door, reminding him of the agreed upon time to meet for the portkey that would whisk them all to their safe haven for the summer. Harry followed behind them as they walked, head bowed and quiet. As the door shut, Snape turned around and set about trying to distract Harry from his melancholy state.

"Come and sit, Harry. I'll let you pick whatever you'd like for breakfast." Upon seeing Harry's eyes get a mischievous glint in them, Snape quickly amended, "Within reason, of course."

Harry ended up asking for, "Pancakes, with extra butter _and_ extra syrup." At the end of the meal, as Harry sat sucking the syrup off of his sticky fingertips, a knock sounded through the room and Snape left Harry sitting at the table as he went to inquire as to who had decided to visit this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Headmaster."

"Indeed it is, Severus. May I come in?"

"Certainly," Snape stepped back to allow the Headmaster into the room.

"How is young Harry today?" Dumbledore asked as he seated himself near the fireplace.

Snape looked over his shoulder to where Harry was busy using his finger to swipe up the last drops of syrup left on his plate. "Eager to leave, actually. I'm rather surprised by it; I thought he might have some trouble getting used to the idea, but I'm pleased to say that he is both ready and willing."

"That is good to hear. I've already been out to check on the house this morning to make sure the house elves had everything in order, and I'm happy to say, they have it all as specified." Dumbledore reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a toy stuffed unicorn. "This is the portkey; to activate it just say _Fizzing Whizzbee_."

Snape reluctantly took the stuffed unicorn, held it at eye level, cocked an eyebrow, and shot a questioning look to his old friend. Dumbledore looked back at Snape, eyes twinkling, and explained with a chuckle, "I thought Harry might like to keep it afterward as a 'Welcome Home' gift."

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes and called to Harry, "Harry, go wash your hands. Professor Dumbledore is going to take you to the Main Hall to say goodbye to your friends in a few minutes."

"But I thought Draco was going with us to the new house," Harry said, downtrodden in his confusion.

"He is. I was referring to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger."

Harry's face lit up with understanding, and he raced down the hall to the bathroom to get ready to go. Dumbledore watched it all with amusement before he asked, "So, I take it that Draco and Harry are getting along well together?" Snape nodded his head and replied, "Yes, they've got on surprisingly well so far. I only pray it lasts through the summer. The last thing I need is to spend my entire vacation breaking up fights."

The two sat in silence a few moments, listening to the sounds of Harry singing a silly tune to himself in the background as he got dressed in his room. Dumbledore was the first to break the quiet period of reflection. "Since Poppy usually spends her summers assisting at St. Mungos, I've arranged for a different healer to oversee Harry's progress for the next few months. His name is William Stiner and he is not a typical Healer, but a regular muggle Doctor that I know quite well and trust fully. All of his siblings were taught here at Hogwarts many a year ago, but he, unfortunately, is a squib. He has sworn to secrecy concerning this whole matter and I've taken the liberty to set up an appointment for Harry for mid-July; he promised that Harry would be his only patient that day, so he can devote as much time to Harry's case as he would like." Dumbledore was sure to include that bit of information, knowing that Snape disliked being around muggles more than was necessary.

The Headmaster grinned on serenely and then continued, "As luck would have it, his offices are just a few blocks from the house you will be staying in, within walking distance actually, so Doctor Stiner will be close by if you have any need of him. Oh, I've been meaning to ask, has Harry shown any signs of accidental magic yet? You know, at this stage of intellectual development, many youngsters display their first bit of magic, though Poppy has informed me that under Harry's special circumstances, his case might differ from the norm."

This time, Snape did roll his eyes. "We're talking about Harry Potter, mind you; of course he won't follow the norm." The Headmaster let out a little chuckle before Snape resumed his thoughts. "He hasn't shown any sign of magic yet, and I'm almost afraid of when he will. You know how powerful he is. But I'm not surprised he's not shown any magic yet, to be honest with you. Think about it…he is in a magic castle, being cared for by adults who provide his every need and we keep such a close eye on him, he hardly has even the slightest chance of getting into the normal amount of mischief that kids usually do; what need has he to use his magic yet?"

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement as Harry finally made his way back into the room. He stood from his chair and put his arm around the boy's shoulders, giving him a one-armed hug as they walked to the main door together. Snape stood as well to see the two out and stated, "Thank you for taking him for me. I could use a little extra time to finish packing without Harry being underfoot."

Harry crinkled his nose and looked up at Snape through his black fringe of hair, not sure if the last comment was some kind of putdown. Deciding to retaliate, either way, Harry stuck out his tongue and laughed when Snape made a dramatic exaggerated display of being offended. In the end, Snape gave a slight chuckle as Harry walked from sight and he thought to himself…_Oh, no! I really am getting a soft spot for the boy._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Dumbledore and Harry made their way down the steps of the main entrance to wait for Ron and Hermione to show up as was planned, the carriages that would take the students to Hogsmeade for the train ride home began to pull up to the castle, one by one, in preparation for the students' departure. Harry was unaware of the events taking place behind him as he lay on his belly in the grass, watching a ladybug as it crawled through the blades of grass. He stuck out one of his fingers and giggled madly as it walked across his hand, tickling him as it went.

As students began to congregate around the main entrance, talking excitedly of the upcoming summer, Harry placed the small insect onto a flower and got up, ready to scan the crowd for his friends. He backed up a few paces from the spot where he stood facing the castle wall and spun around, not expecting what was now before his eyes. He was face to face with one of the large thestrals that pulled the carriages. The great, black beast snorted in Harry's face and the boy panicked.

Suddenly, in a burst of light, the carriage was pushed away from Harry as if it were caught in a powerful wind. The carriage continued to back quickly away, dragging the poor confused thestral with it until it was a good thirty feet away. It finally came to a stop, a cloud of dust settling around it as Harry went running to the safety of Dumbledore's arms.

The students who had been nearby when it happened had all retreated to what they considered a safe distance from the crying Boy-who-lived, lest they meet the same fate as the carriage, and they proceeded to whisper, point, and stare at him. The commotion made it easy for Ron and Hermione to find their friend; practically everyone was staring at the place where Harry stood wrapped up in Dumbledore's arms and crying into his shoulder.

It took a few minutes to calm Harry down, but afterward, it was as if the event never took place and he smiled and talked to his friends, preferring to forget all about his run-in with the winged 'monster'.

After a while, Harry parted ways with his friends as he let the Headmaster guide him back into the castle and back towards the set of rooms where he knew his 'Dad' would be waiting on him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

By the time Dumbledore returned with Harry, both Snape and Draco were sitting at the table playing a game of wizard chess. When Draco caught sight of Harry's return, he flicked his wand at the chess set and sent it sailing into his waiting truck. With another flick of his wand, Draco shut and shrunk the trunk down into the size of a shoebox. He scooped up this smaller and lighter version with grace and ease, tucking it under his arm as if to say '_Let's go already_'.

Harry said a hasty goodbye to Dumbledore and hurried over to Draco's side, grinning like he was king of the world. As the two began talking, Dumbledore took Snape by the arm and led him further away from the boys so that he could talk to the potions master more privately. He told him all about the incident with the thestral and the magic that occurred. When he was done reciting the events, Dumbledore said his goodbyes to everyone in the room and made his way out the door. As Snape reflected on what he was just told about the power behind the bit of magic Harry performed that day, he felt a warming sensation in his chest which he suddenly realized was pride._ Who would have ever thought that I, Severus Snape, would be proud of Harry Potter?!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little short, but it would have been too long to include it with the rest of the things I originally intended to write about Harry's move. So, consider this a half-chapter. The rest of Harry's trip to the new house will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy…and please don't forget to review!

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	13. A New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 13 A New Home

After seeing Dumbledore out, Snape called for a house elf and instructed it to take their packed belongings to the house. After several trips, the little elf returned one last time to take Draco's shrunken trunk and then disappeared from sight. With a final walk-through of his chambers to be sure nothing important was getting left behind, Snape decided that he was finally ready to leave. He called the boys over and held out the toy unicorn. Draco reached out and took hold of its head, but Harry looked at the two people in front of him in confusion.

"Harry, grab hold of the toy." Harry immediately clutched onto the unicorn's leg as Snape wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and gripped the fabric there, worrying that Harry might let go of the portkey at the wrong moment and not arrive at the right location. "Now Harry, I want you to listen very closely to what I'm saying." Snape paused and waited until Harry focused his gaze on him, "This toy is going to take us to the house we'll be staying in this summer. It is very important that you do not let go, no matter what happens, until we get there. Do you understand?"

Harry gave a small nod of his head and Snape continued, "Are you both ready?"

Harry nodded again and Draco cast his eyes around the room just once and then gave a nod of his head as well. "Fizzing Whizbee!"

Harry felt a jerk behind his navel as the portkey activated and his world slid out of focus momentarily. He shut his eyes against the sensation and almost let go of the portkey, but then he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten and he took a deep breath and gripped the unicorn tighter. Quite suddenly, he thumped down onto a hard surface and he would have landed on his back if Snape hadn't pulled him upward, allowing him to remain standing.

He opened his eyes to discover he was in the foyer of a small, old cottage. Draco released the toy and trekked his way up a set of stairs in the quest of picking out the largest of the bedrooms for himself. Harry stood rooted to the spot in amazement. Of course, he had seen magic preformed at Hogwarts before, but he had never seen something of this magnitude. To disappear from one place and reappear in another? _I love magic!_

Snape interrupted Harry's happy thoughts when he pushed the toy into the boy's hands. "The Headmaster wanted you to keep this as a gift." Well, that just made Harry's day even better and he raced up the stairs to show Draco his new toy. Snape on the other hand, went into the master bedroom, which was conveniently on the first floor, in order to unpack his belongings. He was pleased to note that the house elf had left his shrunken trunk and other boxes lined up at the foot of the large bed. As he set about resizing the boxes and such, he took a good look at the room. The hardwood floor had a plush, dark green throw rug laid next to the bed. It went well with the bed's ivory colored duvet and pillows. The room had two large windows on the wall opposite the door with hangings that matched the other décor. The vertical stripes of ivory and dark green on the curtains seemed to frame in the view from the windows.

The house was at the end of the lane, the last in a row of similar, yet smaller, houses that were built many years ago. The woods that ran behind the backs of the houses gave the impression that the small village was more isolated than it actually was…as if the woods were cleft out of the way just to make room for the small row of homes. The trees had been cleared off years ago from around the house where they were staying, leaving a small field with a few scattered trees in it to allow for some shade and a tall privacy fence had been erected on the edge of this field, shutting out all views of the neighboring homes. _Good,_ Snape thought,_ less chance of us being seen by any of the muggles._

The largest tree in the field, by far, was the one that grew only thirty paces from the large windows in Snape's room. The ancient tree stood taller than the two-story house and hanging from its lowest branch was a rickety looking swing moving gently back and forth, blown by the wind. The thick weather-frayed ropes served as testament to its age.

The sound of laughter making its way through the house reminded Snape to keep on task and he once again set about unpacking clothes and books.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco had been exploring the upstairs. There wasn't much to see since it was mainly just a small sitting room and two bedrooms with a shared bathroom between them. What had amused them so much was an old box of clothes that had been shoved into the back of the closet in Harry's bedroom. It had 'Albus' written across the side in an untidy scrawl and when they opened the box, they were amused to find some of Dumbledore's childhood clothes inside it.

Draco lifted the robe on the top of the folded pile of old clothes and they both laughed when they saw that the bright yellow robe was covered in pictures of smiling, orange-colored suns that seemed to wink at you when you looked at them. Draco mused that Dumbledore must have always dressed in such outlandish clothes, despite the fact that his father had told him repeatedly that the way the Headmaster dressed was proof of the insanity brought about by old age. Before now, Draco was inclined to agree. But here was the proof, and the two boys forgot all about unpacking and exploring as they meandered through the box.

It wasn't until Harry's stomach growled in hunger that the boys realized that it was lunchtime. They hurriedly placed the clothes back into the box and slid it back into the closet. They made their way down the stairs, Draco taking a step at a time, while Harry seemed to take great pleasure in jumping down several stairs at a time and always landing with a loud _thwack_ on the intended step. Draco looked at Harry with a look of disapproval at the noise he was making. "Harry, stop that!"

"What?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder as he paused to judge the distance of the next jump.

"Stop jumping like some crazed hippogriff. You are supposed to _walk_ down steps _one_ at a time."

"Why?" Harry stood still waiting for a response.

Draco stared at him for a moment, knowing it was part of his 'Malfoy' upbringing to learn the proper way to walk, talk, and dress. His parents never really explained the why of it all other than to say, "Because it's the proper way for a young gentleman to act." Draco parroted his parents' words, gave a small nod of his head as if that settled the matter and continued on his way down the stairs.

Harry grimaced a little, but took that as his cue and he walked his way down the remaining steps and disappeared into the kitchen. As Draco watched Harry turn the corner out of sight, he paused on the step on which he was standing and then, when he was sure no one was watching, he leaped down the last three steps and grinned brightly. He once again looked both ways to make sure he wasn't seen and hurried into the kitchen to catch up with Harry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The following day, the two boys decided to explore outside a bit. So, when they finished breakfast, they went in search of Snape. They found him in the office which was located next to the kitchen. Snape had spent the entire evening the day before turning it into a potions lab. Draco knocked on the door and stood back to wait for a response, but Harry gave him a weird look and pushed past him and went straight into the room, leaving Draco standing just outside the door gaping at him. Snape was bent over a table opposite the door, pulling cauldrons out of a box and setting them in a row on the back of the table. As Harry approached, Snape said out loud, without even turning around, "You know, it is extremely rude to walk into someone's room without knocking and getting approval beforehand."

Snape then looked over his shoulder at Harry who had the good grace to at least blush at his own lack of manners before scrambling back out of the room to stand beside Draco. Draco threw a smug look at Harry in a '_told you so' _sort of way before turning back to address his godfather. "We were wondering if it would be o.k. to go and explore a bit outside." As a look of indecision crossed Snape's face, Harry quickly added, "Please, dad? We're bored and there's nothing to do inside." The two gave their practiced look of innocence and waited for a reply.

The looks thrown his way had absolutely no effect on the stern potions master, but if they were going to be loud and messy, he'd rather them do it outside. "On one condition…You may not leave the yard and I would prefer it if you would stay where I could see you." At this he motioned with his arm towards the window. The view from this side of the house looked down over the back of the property, where the row of trees on the edge of the woods gave way to a small lake at the bottom of the hill on which the house sat.

The boys murmured "Yes, Sir," in unison and then took off like a shot through the kitchen and out the back door, talking excitedly of all the things they would do that day.

Snape shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. _Boys will be boys._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night, as the trio sat at the small table in the corner of the kitchen eating their supper, Draco and Harry talked non-stop about their explorations that day.

"It was brilliant, Dad! Draco found a shed out back, and when we opened it, it had a lot of old stuff in it! We found a boat and Draco said that we could go for a ride in it. Can we?"

At this comment, Draco looked expectedly towards Snape, but neither boy got a clear answer from the man. "Maybe. I'll have to think about it." The truth was that he didn't want either one of them anywhere near that lake. Harry didn't know how to swim, and even though Draco could swim perfectly, he doubted very much that Draco would be much help if something were to happen. Besides, any boat they found on this property had to be older than he was, and he wasn't about to let the pair go anywhere in that thing until he could cast an _impervious_ charm on it to help keep it afloat.

Draco pouted a bit at the answer, but Harry took it in stride. The two talked some more about things like the woods and the swing they found hanging from the old tree next to the house. When they finished up their meal, they cleaned up and got ready for bed.

Draco got dressed in his pajamas, turned out the light, and slid into his bed. He lay there a moment before the sound of muffled voices were heard coming from the other room. He threw back the covers and made his way through the dark room towards the shared bathroom, intent on making his displeasure known. In Draco's opinion, everyone should have the common courtesy to be quiet when he's trying to go to sleep. He went through the door into the bathroom and as he was about to go through the next door which led into Harry's room, he heard the unmistakable characteristic drawl of his godfather's voice.

Draco stilled his motions and peered through the crack of the door into Harry's room. Snape was sitting in a chair on the side of Harry's bed, reading out of one of the old storybooks that the boys had discovered the day before. Draco felt a small pang of jealousy as Snape finished up the story and ran his fingers through Harry's hair before he left the room. Growing up, Draco's parents had insisted he go to bed by himself and conquer his night time fears on his own. His parents had always kept their distance emotionally and had never acted towards him the way Snape did towards Harry just now. He watched as Harry sighed contently and nestled down under the covers, already half asleep. It was in that moment that Draco realized just how close Snape had grown to Harry in the last few months and he wanted, more than ever, to be a part of a family like that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry about taking so long about getting this chapter out, but I've been insanely busy the last two weeks! I should have the next chapter posted within a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please send a review my way; it really makes my day!

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	14. Going For A Swim

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 14 Going for a Swim

They had only arrived at the cottage a week and a half ago, and Snape was already losing his patience with the pair of trouble makers. So far, they were the cause of two exploded potions, one broken window, and a half-drowned cat (Harry had thrown the stray off the end of the deck and into the water to see if it could swim, much to Draco's amusement).

Currently, the potions master was at work in his lab, re-brewing the two potions that had exploded the day before when the boys had snuck in to have a look around and Harry had accidentally dropped the cookie he had into one of the two cauldrons. Some of the ruined potion from the first cauldron got thrown into the second cauldron by the force of the explosion and it went up as well, sending smoke and ill-smelling fumes into the air. Luckily, the pair had ducked beneath the work table in time to avoid getting any of either concoction thrown on them.

Just as Snape poured in the powdered beetle eyes, he heard a quick succession of _thwack_s and then wild laughter. He raced out of his lab, through the kitchen, and into the foyer to see Harry lying sprawled across the floor at the bottom of the stairs, clutching a long thin cushion from one of the deckchairs outside in his tightly clasped fingers. Harry rolled across the floor as he laughed and Snape looked up to the top of the stairs to see Draco quickly putting a similar cushion behind his back, despite its size making it plainly obvious. Snape then sent a glare his way strong enough to make Draco falter and take a step back.

After making sure Draco was properly cowed, Snape turned his attention to Harry who was just now picking himself off the floor. "What have the two of you been doing?!"

Harry ignored the hostile tone and answered happily, "Me and Draco was sledding." Harry held the cushion high and asked, "You want to see? It's a lot of fun!" Harry started to head up the stairs for another go at it but stopped when Snape grabbed his shoulder tightly. Harry's eyes grew wide and he turned to look over his shoulder. Snape had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply in an effort to calm himself. When he finally spoke again, it was through gritted teeth. "It is time for the two of you to take yourselves outside."

The pair quickly headed out the door and towards the woods for a bit of exploring as Snape made his way back to his lab, muttering under his breath the entire way. By the time he got there, smoke was billowing out of one of the cauldrons. He gave it a wave of his wand, banishing the contents before reaching for the shelf with the supplies he would need to restart the potion for the third time.

As he grabbed his knife to chop the daisy roots, he glanced out the window and saw the boys sitting by the lake, throwing stones into the water. He turned his gaze back to his work and after some time passed and he finally got the last of his ingredients prepared, he looked back out of the window to see what the pair was up to. He was not happy at all with what he saw.

The two boys were dragging the small boat they had found in the garden shed towards the water and had already gotten it as far as halfway down the length of the dock. Snape put a _stasis_ spell on his potions, for he had no intention of having to make them all over again, and he headed out the door.

He walked at a quick pace and when he saw that they had gotten the boat into the water, he broke into a jog. He called out to the boys to "Stop!" But Draco was already in the process of helping Harry down into the boat from where he stood on the dock. At Snape's shout, the pair looked in his direction. In shock of having been caught in their misdeed, Draco threw his hands into the air, unintentionally releasing Harry's hand from his grip. Snape watched horrified as Harry lost his balance and fell head first into the water with a great splash. He yelped in surprise as he hit the cold water, but his voice was abruptly cut short as he sunk beneath the surface of the water.

Snape took off in a dead run, shedding the heavy cloak he usually wore when he was doing his brewing onto the grass as he went. Draco was crouched at the edge of the dock still in shock at what was happening. Without a moment's hesitation, Snape dived off the dock and into the water. A few moments later, he resurfaced for air. Draco felt sickened as he watched his godfather dive once again under the surface in his search for Harry.

Time seemed to go by very slowly for Draco as he stood on the edge and peered into the murky water below. Suddenly, Snape's head broke the surface of the water almost ten feet from where Harry had fallen in at. A moment later, Snape pulled his arms upwards and Harry's head bobbed to the surface as well. The boy started gasping and spluttering in an effort to get oxygen to his deprived lungs as Snape pulled him towards the shore.

When the two of them reached close enough to the shoreline to stand up in the water, Snape swung Harry's exhausted body into his arms and carried him out of the lake and up the hillside, Draco following behind in silent shame. As Snape placed Harry in the soft grass in the field beside the house, he noticed the boy was crying while still taking breaths in great shuddering gasps. Snape knelt down to check on Harry's condition and as soon as he got close, Harry leapt into his arms, wrapping his own thin arms around Snape's neck as he sobbed into the man's shoulder.

As the two sat in the grass, Draco trudged over to where Snape's potions cloak lay forgotten by the lake. He scooped up the heavy garment and made his way back over to where the pair were sitting. Without even making eye-contact, Draco held the cloak out to his godfather, who in turn, placed it around Harry's shivering form. After wrapping the boy up, Snape scooped him up and carried him into the house and up the stairs. Draco followed them in but sat at the kitchen table as the others left the room.

By the time the two reached Harry's bedroom, he had stopped his crying and was now resting bonelessly and still in Snape's arms. The man carried his charge into the bathroom and sat the boy on the closed seat of the toilet as he ran some warm water for a bath. Snape glanced over his shoulder as the water was ran and saw that Harry was staring down at his lap, unaware of the things going on around him. When the bath was ready, he helped Harry pull off his sopping wet clothes and took him by the arm to lead him into the water. As Harry was turned around and led toward the tub, he finally paid attention to what was happening and shouted out, "No!"

He flung himself at his 'Dad' and started to cry again.

"What's wrong, Harry? What is it?"

"Please," Harry spoke through his sobs, "Please don't make me get in the water, Daddy, please."

The soft spoken pleas made Snape's stomach clench painfully in pity for the boy. "It's o.k., Harry. You don't have to take a bath, but you do have to wash off. How about a shower instead?"

Harry made no reply other than a quick nod of his head. Snape drained the tub and started a shower for the boy and after Harry stepped into the tub, Snape gathered a clean set of clothes and a fresh towel which he placed on the countertop where Harry would easily see them. He then left the bathroom, shut the door, and called for a house elf, instructing it to keep an eye on Harry and to assist him with his shower.

In about ten minutes, the bathroom door creaked open and Harry shuffled in, yawning loudly into the stillness of the room. Snape led the boy to the bed and Harry gratefully sank down on the soft mattress, exhausted by the day's events. As Snape turned around to pick out a book to read, he glanced over his shoulder and found Harry already sound asleep. He placed the book back on the shelf and then walked down the stairs to find Draco still sitting at the kitchen table and staring off into space.

Draco was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he was surprised when he heard the sound of scraping along the floor as his godfather pulled a chair out from the table to sit down. Draco cast his eyes over to see the disappointed look on the man's face before staring down at the table top. Snape was the first to break the silence.

"What you did today was very foolish."

"But I didn't think it would…" Draco began but was then cut off from saying more as Snape interrupted.

"Exactly, you didn't think. Draco, you may both technically be the same age, but he is not the same as you. He has to re-learn everything about obeying rules and about making good decisions. You wouldn't take a six year old on a boat like that, would you? Did you even ask him if he knew how to swim?"

Draco hung his head in shame, it had never occurred to him to think about it like that before. Snape offered him no reprieve as the lecture continued.

"Harry almost drowned today. If I hadn't come when I did, he would be _dead_ right now.

Draco flinched at the harsh words and as tears gathered in Draco's eyes, he looked pleadingly towards Snape and said, "You've got to believe me Severus, I didn't think anything bad would happen."

"But it did."

"I know… But you don't think I would knowingly let Harry get hurt like that do you? He's my only friend." The last few words were said in a whisper as Draco dropped his head into his hands. Although he could hear nothing from the boy, the silent shaking of his shoulders let Snape know that Draco was crying. Snape let his stern expression soften in the face of Draco's remorse.

After a few moments, Draco looked up and quietly stated, "He's the first real friend I've ever had." Then after a short pause, Draco gave a small weak chuckle and asked "I sound pretty pitiful, don't I?"

"It's all right, Draco." Snape reassured him, "I'm proud to see you not following as closely in your father's footsteps as I feared you would. Despite what they may have told you, caring about someone is not a weakness."

Even as he said the words, he realized they applied to himself as well. And he had to admit, even if only to himself, that he had grown to care about Harry Potter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Please send me reviews. I've got to know what you think about this story. Plus, encouragement helps me write faster! Also, I've finally adjusted my account to allow anonymous reviews, so now everyone can let their opinion be known!

Next chapter you will all get to meet Dr. William Stiner!

Last of all, I would now like to post what I wrote in response to one of my reviewers. I hope it will clear up any questions or doubts my readers may have about this story.

**Sydney Alexis**:

Thank you for your lengthy and honest review. As I've mentioned before, this is the first fic I've ever written, and as such, I'm still learning. I'll have to admit, I went into this thing not as prepared as I should have been. I guess I was just eager to write my ideas down. In fact, when this story is completed, I may go back and re-write the first few chapters, because I feel that they could improve.

Now, to address some of your concerns...

Dumbledore didn't selectively erase only certain memories because too much time had gone by since Harry was first captured. In the Harry Potter books, J.K.Rowling always had the memory charms placed directly after the event that needed to be erased, so I didn't feel it was plausible that Dumbledore would be able to erase weeks worth of memories. I also feel that the decision had to be made quickly so that Harry would have time to heal, both physically and mentally. I don't think temporarily blocking the memories would have helped either, because the things he had experienced would have forever changed his personality regardless. I do foster care and I've dealt with many children who were raped or sexually abused and it has a profound effect on them. In fact, if I could, I would give them a fresh start just as I have for Harry in my story.

I agree that it is our experiences in life that make us who we are, but perhaps Dumbledore thought that Harry would develop a stronger, more self-assured personality if he 'grew up' with more positive role models and the proper type of discipline. I believe that Dumbledore would see this as a chance to give Harry a bit of peace in his life; after all, I think he had earned it after the many harrowing experiences he's had. And I do have a plan for Voldemort's defeat...But I don't want to share it as it would give away too much of the story line.

Snape is not caring for Harry to merely make him into a weapon. True, he did not go into it willingly, but time has a way of changing things, and I'm counting on the parental connection that Harry has to Snape to come into play later in the story. Over all, I believe that the adults in this story are just doing what they believe is right in regards to Harry's well-being rather then being motivated by the war with Voldemort and his followers.

Lastly, Harry's magical training can't start until he reaches a mental age of at least 11, the same age as the first years that come to Hogwarts to begin their magical training for the first time. Please remember that, although he was mentally de-aged, it had no effect on his physical body. He is capable at learning at an accelerated rate due to this. Also, they erased his memories, not things that his body was able to do. For example, he never truly lost the ability to walk because his body already knew how; it did not rely on memories to do so. Remember how it was mentioned in the beginning chapters of the story that the repeated Crucio curses he was exposed to caused a break down of some of his nerves. That was the main cause of his needing to go through physical therapy. So, he can do the things he was able to do before, he just doesn't remember doing them. That will allow him to develop, mentally, at a rate of about one year for every month that goes by.

I hope I've addressed all of your concerns. Please feel free to let me know what you think of future chapters as I value your opinion. Besides, this website was started with the original goal of allowing beginner writers, such as myself, the opportunity to practice and hone our writing skills in a place that will allow others to critique our work. Thank you once again for your review. I look forward to reading your next one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	15. Meeting The Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This takes place during Harry's sixth year. This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap.15 Meeting the Doctor

Several weeks passed and Harry showed no other difficulties regarding the lake incident other than his refusal to take baths, much preferring a quick shower instead. Snape, on the other hand, found himself less reluctant to show the outward signs of parental care toward the two boys in his care since the day the near drowning took place. Even if it was just a small smile and a "Good morning," it was a vast improvement in his personality, at least as far as Draco was concerned. Harry, however, took it all in stride and showed no acknowledgement to the change.

Dumbledore had come for a visit the day before, and had reminded Snape of Harry's appointment with Dr. Stiner before he left that evening. And as such, Snape was on his way up the stairs the following morning to wake the boys earlier than usual in order to allow them all plenty of time to get ready for Harry's appointment that was set to take place at 10. He stepped into Draco's room first, flipped on the lights, and gently shook his shoulder. Draco woke with a start and blinked his eyes several times before he realized that it was his godfather in the room with him. He threw back his covers and went to the closet to pick out his clothes as Snape left to wake Harry.

Snape followed the same procedure with Harry as he had with Draco, but Harry refused to wake up. "Come on, Harry. Time to get up." Harry merely rolled over and pulled the covers up over his head. Snape let a slight scowl of frustration cross his face as he yanked all of Harry's covers completely off the bed and dumped them onto the floor.

Harry groaned at the loss of warmth and curled into a ball, pulling his pillow over his face to block out the morning light. "So help me, Harry! If you don't get out of that bed right now, there'll be no more desserts for you for the rest of the month!" Harry's eyes flew open and he removed the pillow as he turned over to face Snape. "You don't mean that do you?" He asked incredulously. In answer, Snape just raised one of his eyebrows and stared down at the boy. Harry decided that his 'Dad' was very serious indeed and he stretched his whole body and yawned very loudly before hopping out of bed to get dressed.

Once satisfied that both boys were getting ready on their own, Snape left to get himself a cup of coffee as he waited on them to come down for breakfast. Harry was the first one down, as usual. Draco always took an extraordinarily long time to get ready each day, mostly because of his insistence that he must shower every morning, followed by more than an hour spent getting his hair and clothes perfect. Harry couldn't care less about his appearance, especially since his every effort to tame his wild hair proved futile.

As the pair waited, Snape read a new issue of _The Daily Prophet_, while Harry sighed loudly in his impatience every few minutes. Just as Snape was about to get onto the boy for being so bothersome, Draco finally made his appearance. Harry gave him an irritated look which Draco pointedly ignored as he sat at his place at the table. Snape then called the house elf to bring their breakfast and within a few minutes, each of them had a plate of food sitting in front of them.

As they ate, Snape explained to the boys what would be happening that day. "Harry, your appointment with the doctor is today and we'll be leaving shortly after breakfast." Then he turned his gaze towards Draco, "And you will be staying here. I expect you to stay inside until I get back, and if you run into any problems, you can contact the Headmaster through the fireplace in the lab." The two nodded their understanding and continued their meal, occasionally talking about what they would do for fun later that afternoon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the morning meal was finished, Snape and Harry got ready to go while Draco went into the small library to find a good book to read. As Snape headed out the door, Harry grabbed his hand and the pair made their way up the cobbled stone street. Harry stared in wide-eyed wonder at everything they passed. They had only gone by three houses when a small dog with long brown fur came barreling towards them from someone's back yard, barking wildly. At first, Harry jumped back in surprise, but then he grinned widely and released Snape's hand to pet the dog as it jumped against his legs. As far as Harry could remember, he had only ever seen a dog before in the story books that were read to him each evening.

Snape waited a few minutes but his impatience finally won over and he grabbed Harry around the wrist to pull him upright. Harry gave a small grumpy sound at the injustice of it all as Snape proceeded to lead him down the road towards the clinic. The small dog stayed behind, watching the two walk away as it sat at the edge of its owner's yard.

As they walked past the last house and turned the corner to go up the main road through town, Harry went wide-eyed as he looked at the small businesses that were located there. Although they had not seen anyone outside as they passed the houses, there were certainly quite a few people wandering about the main street, all of them so intent on their activities that they barely noticed the two strangers walking past. The pair eventually passed a small park that Snape had to drag Harry away from as they continued on their path, which led them past a grocery store, a few clothing shops, and the local school building. They finally reached Dr. Stiner's office and stepped in through the glass door.

The small waiting room was mercifully deserted as Dumbledore had promised it would be. The worn, brown carpeting and faded cushions on the seats gave the waiting room a very 'homey' feel to it which helped put Harry at ease. Snape knew Harry was more nervous than he was letting on; in fact, Snape could feel the boy get tense the closer they got to the building.

Harry took a look around the room and made his way over to a basket full of books and toys, picking through the contents and looking for something interesting, while Snape went to the small counter that served as a partition from the waiting room into the examination rooms in the back. He found a small bell on the counter top and he gave it a ring to alert the doctor that they were there, but at the sound of the bell, Harry stopped rummaging through the basket and made his way to the counter as well.

Before Snape could stop him, Harry grabbed the bell and rang it loudly several times before Snape was able to snatch it away. Harry made to grab it back, but Snape held it up, out of the boy's reach. Just then, Dr. William Stiner entered the room from the back of the building. The older man gave a friendly chuckle, surprising the two others in the room who had not seen him come in.

Snape quickly placed the bell back as he threw an aggravated look in Harry's direction. He then stepped forward and shook hands with the doctor, introducing himself as he did so. Then he motioned towards Harry, who had suddenly gone very still and quiet. "And this young man is Harry Potter." Harry, however, made no move to come forward to shake hands. "Harry," Snape began in a warning tone, "Come say hello to Dr. Stiner."

At this point, Dr. Stiner stepped forward and addressed Harry himself. "Well now, young man, you can just call me Dr. Will if you'd like." Harry looked this new person up and down. The man was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a white button-up shirt underneath a white lab coat. His thinning gray hair was trimmed short and his glasses with the brown frames made his blue eyes stand out. The man smiled warmly at him and Harry decided that he liked this new person and he stepped forward and stuck his own hand in the air in invitation to Dr. Stiner. The doctor gripped Harry's smaller hand with his own and gave it a friendly shake before leading the pair into one of the examination rooms in the back.

The room had a padded table that was placed in the center of the wall, opposite the door. There was a small sink and a set of cabinets to the left of the table and a couple of chairs and a basket to the right. Harry eyed the basket and immediately stepped forward to inspect the contents for any toys. Dr. Stiner took this opportunity to pull Snape aside and speak quietly with him in the corner of the room.

"I was sent a copy of Harry's medical records, so I know about the abuse he suffered in the past. I've looked through the file several times, but I could not find anywhere in it that stated whether he had been tested for any STDs."

At Snape's confused look at the use of terminology, Dr. Stiner elaborated. "STDs mean sexually transmitted diseases." A look of understanding crossed Snape's face and he replied, "As far as I know, he hasn't."

"Well then," the doctor continued, "I'd like to draw some blood today to run some tests. I'll also be checking for any sores or lesions when I do the physical exam. I know STDs are rare among the magical population, but I would feel better knowing all our bases were covered, so to speak. Is that alright."

"As long as you feel it necessary. But he's never had blood drawn before, and I'm not sure how he'll react. Can I give him a dose of calming draught beforehand?"

Dr. Stiner considered the question a few moments before responding. "I don't think you should. I'll be sending the blood sample to an independent lab to run the tests and I don't want any questions raised if they find traces of any potions in it. Harry hasn't had any potions or medication within the last few days has he?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Undress him and have him put on this gown," Dr. Stiner opened a cabinet and pulled out a white hospital type gown. "There are some blankets in the cupboard as well if he gets cold. Just stick your head out the door and let me know when you're ready, I'll be waiting just outside." The doctor smiled and left, shutting the door as he walked out.

In a matter of a few minutes, Harry was sitting quietly on the table in the thin gown, nervously clutching at the blanket that Snape had draped around him. He was about to call the doctor in when he noticed Harry's nervousness. "Harry, you're not scared of the doctor are you?" He waited for an answer, but Harry had his eyes trained on his hands, seemingly ignoring the question. Snape stepped forward and lightly gripped Harry's chin, forcing the boy's head up to make eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Harry's softly spoken reply was followed by, "I know Dr. Will is nice, but why am I here?" Snape was taken aback by the honest question.

"You are here so the doctor can make sure you are healthy."

"Why?" And then, with a trace of fear on his face, Harry continued his question, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with you," Snape explained. "But all children have to visit a doctor once in a while to make sure they are growing the way they should."

"Oh…," Harry gave a half smile as most of his fears were relieved. "What will Dr. Will do?"

This was by far a harder question for Snape to answer, fearing that if he said the wrong thing, Harry would not cooperate during the exam. "The doctor needs to check your _entire_ body to make sure that you are healthy, and then he needs to get some of your blood to make sure it is healthy as well."

Harry thought about it all for a few seconds before replying, "But how does he get my blood?"

Thankfully, the doctor chose that precise moment to knock on the door, saving Snape from having to answer that particular question. He pulled the door open and let the doctor into the room, apologizing for taking so long.

Dr. Stiner answered Snape with a smile, "It's quite alright. We have the whole day to get this done, so I'm not in any particular hurry." Then he cast his gaze to Harry. "Let's get started shall we?"

Snape stood to one side of the table as Dr. Stiner went to the other side. The doctor asked Harry question after question as he examined him. At first Snape was very confused, most of the questions had very little to nothing to do with Harry's health. Then it occurred to him that the doctor was using Harry's answers to judge his mental development. Snape gave a silent nod of approval that went unseen by both doctor and patient.

When they finally got to the part of the exam that Snape was dreading, the doctor asked him to come closer and help by holding Harry's hands as he checked for any sores that might indicate a STD. As the doctor maneuvered the boy into the proper position on the table, Snape could not help but to be forcibly reminded of that day so many months ago when Harry was in a similar position shortly after his rescue. The potions master shook his head to rid himself of those bad memories and focused on keeping Harry still and calm through the final part of the exam.

Harry was confused when the doctor's gloved hands started to touch him _there_. He had always been told to never let anyone touch there because it was a private area. Harry flinched away from the cold hands and Snape quickly leaned down to talk to Harry before the child could panic.

"Remember what I said, Harry? The doctor has to check everything. I know you don't like it, but he'll be done very soon."

Snape kept his eyes locked with Harry's, knowing he wouldn't be able to bare having to watch what the doctor was doing without being reminded of Harry's condition when he first found him in Voldemort's dungeon. At one point, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and winced, gripping Snape's hands tightly as he did so. A few seconds later, the doctor was done and he pulled the blanket back over the boy's body. Harry sighed in relief that it was over and Snape turned to the doctor. "Did you find anything?"

Dr. Stiner pulled him aside before answering. "I found nothing to be overly concerned about. There is quite a bit of scarring to the anal tissue, but that is to be expected with that kind of abuse. As long as he shows no signs of discomfort or any trouble using the toilet, it can be ignored." The doctor pulled off the gloves, depositing them in the small trashcan by the door. "I'm actually more concerned with his history of malnutrition. I understand from his medical files that it is believed his previous guardians were responsible for that?"

"Yes; we believe so. But it wasn't discovered until more thorough testing was done following his rescue."

"Be that as it may, I believe that the malnutrition is the reason for his slight stature. Long term malnutrition during the time of life when the bones grow the most, which is during young childhood, can cause the bones to develop differently than they would otherwise. It also typically indicates a possible weakening of the bones. Harry's slight stature and below-average height suggests that this is the case. There are other tests that we could do to prove this theory, but in the meantime, try to keep in mind that this problem could allow his bones to fracture more easily than they would otherwise."

Snape was silent for a few moments as his mind soaked up this new information. The doctor waited until Snape gave a nod of understanding before continuing.

"It's time to draw the blood now, so if you'll dress him and cross the hall into the room marked 'Lab', we'll get that done." The doctor then left and Snape helped Harry to dress.

They crossed the hall into the open door where Dr. Stiner was laying out his supplies. Harry didn't know what would take place and he stared around the room, trying to take everything in. Dr. Stiner motioned towards a large, white, straight-backed chair that had only one armrest on it, which Harry found odd since the arm rest was placed so high up on the side of the chair. "Professor Snape, if you'll please sit in the chair and have Harry sit in your lap, we can get started."

Snape sat down in the uncomfortable chair and Harry stepped forward, somewhat embarrassed to be sitting in someone's lap. "Can't I sit by myself?" Dr. Stiner looked over his shoulder at Harry who was looking at him questioningly. "I'm afraid not, Harry."

The boy reluctantly sat in Snape's lap as Dr. Stiner brought over a little tray that had a syringe, several empty vials, an alcohol swab, a piece of rubber tubing, and a band-aid on it . He set the tray on the little table next to the chair and grasped Harry's left wrist, stretching his arm out and placing it on the armrest palm up. The doctor then stretched the piece of rubber tubing around Harry's upper arm and prodded his veins for a good location. Harry watched this all in interest, only wincing a little when the tubing was stretched so tightly around.

After he was satisfied with the location, Dr. Stiner stopped his prodding and shared a pointed look with Snape. He then faced Harry again, "Harry, I need to put this on you to help you hold still, o.k.?" Without waiting for an answer, he fastened the Velcro straps that hung off near the end of the armrest around Harry's wrist. Harry merely looked on, only slightly confused now.

The doctor turned towards Snape and said in a quiet tone of voice, "Keep him as still as possible, if he jerks the needle out, we'll have to start all over again." Snape complied by wrapping his arms around Harry's chest, pinning his other arm to his side in a gentle hold. Harry, busy craning his neck to look at the items on the tray, missed all of this.

The doctor began by rubbing the alcohol swab over the site and Harry giggled from the coldness of it. When Dr. Stiner picked up the syringe and pulled the cap off the needle, Harry's eyes got big and he was about to ask what it was when the doctor pushed the needle in. At first Harry flinched and gasped at the sharp pain, but after the initial shock, he began to struggle, trying to free himself from Snape's arms. Harry kicked his legs out hard, but could find no traction to aid him since his legs dangled several inches from the floor. He whimpered and made inarticulate noises of discomfort as Dr. Stiner collected several vials full of blood.

When it was all over and a band-aid had been secured in place, Harry's arm was released from the restraint and he twisted himself in Snape's lap to wrap his arms around him as he tried to keep from crying. Dr. Stiner cleaned up, labeled the vials, and then turned to face his patient.

"You were so brave today, Harry! Look what I have for you." He reached into the large pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a green lollipop and several large stickers. Harry peeked out from where he was hiding his face against Snape's shoulder and then rubbed his hands across his eyes to help wipe away the few tears that had fallen. He turned around from his position just enough to reach out and take the offered prize into his possession, and with a small sniffle, he uttered a quiet, "Thank you."

Snape stood up and deposited Harry back onto the chair before turning to address Dr. Stiner. "How long should it take to get the results back?"

"I expect that I should get something back from the testing facility in a week or so; just check back with me then. Oh, and if you have any questions regarding any of the other matters we've discussed, please don't hesitate to come by."

Snape shook the doctor's hand again and thanked him for his discretion in the matter. Shortly after, He took Harry by the hand and the pair left in silence from the small clinic. As they walked down the sidewalk, Snape glanced down at Harry and, taking in the boy's quiet and withdrawn demeanor, resolved himself to take Harry's mind off of that morning's events.

Harry was unexpectedly pulled into the local grocery store a few minutes later by Snape as they passed it and he was surprised when the man led him towards the frozen foods section in the back. Once there, Harry got to choose a carton of whatever flavor ice cream he wanted, immediately grabbing up a wildly colorful carton that was decorated with little cartoon animals on it. He lifted it up to get Snape's approval and he laughed when the man made a slightly sickened face before reaching for a carton of plain vanilla for himself. He wasn't about to eat any flavor of ice cream that had so many different things added to it. Harry, on the other hand, thought it perfectly acceptable to have peanuts, chocolate swirls, and gummy bears in his ice cream. So, when they left the store that day, each carried a bag on their way home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following week passed slowly as Snape found himself constantly pondering what the outcome was of the testing Dr. Stiner preformed during Harry's appointment. That Friday, he asked Draco to keep an eye on Harry as he made his way to the doctor's office to pick up the results. He entered the clinic, ignoring the stares of the peole waiting to be seen, and headed to the front counter. "I need to speak with Dr. Stiner, please."

The nurse looked him up and down, clearly trying to see if she could recognize him. It wasn't often that someone new moved to their small town. "He's currently with a patient right now, so if you'll take a seat in the waiting room, I'll call you as soon as he's available." Snape gave a quick nod of his head and turned around to look for an available seat.

He saw an empty chair close to the glass entrance door and he made his way over to it and sat down, noticing out of the corner of his eye, how several of the individuals were following his movements. He supposed he might look a little odd dressed in his usual black attire, minus the robe of course, but still, it was getting on his nerves. Snape strove to not even make eye-contact with the nosy people when a soft voice got his attention.

"Excuse me…" Snape looked over at the woman sitting in the chair next to his. Her long brown hair was tied back with a white ribbon, matching her blouse, and he couldn't help but notice the small child that clung onto the fabric of the black jeans she wore.

"Yes?" He answered her.

"Hi! You're new to town aren't you? I know almost everyone, and I don't recall ever seeing you around before." She paused to allow the stranger to answer, but he merely raised an eyebrow at her, so she stumbled forward with a proper introduction. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Victoria, but everyone just calls me Vickie. And this," She motioned towards the child, "is Becky. I babysit occasionally for most of the families around here, so I tend to notice a new face." She then held out her hand and flashed him a brilliant smile.

Snape looked at the offered sign of greeting and then gave her hand a short, polite shake. "Professor Snape. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you as well. So, do you have any children?" Snape wasn't sure how exactly to answer that particular question, but after he caught the woman's quick glance to check for a ring, he decided to say, "Yes." The answer was certainly not what the young lady had been expecting and she was about to say more when Snape was called into the back by the nurse.

He escaped the uncomfortable, one-sided conversation as quickly as he could and followed the nurse into a small, nicely decorated office. As he sat at the chair in front of the desk, Dr Stiner made his way in and sat in his usual spot behind his desk, setting Harry's file onto the corner of the desk as he passed. "You've come for Harry's results then?" He asked with a smile. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled several papers from Harry's file. He glanced them over and then thrust them forward for Snape to see.

"That's your copy of the results. As you can see, Harry's blood work came back negative for everything he was tested for."

Snape read through the two pages of results and audibly sighed in relief. Then he flipped to the last page and read through it; it contained a chart graphing out where Harry scored on an intellectual level. According to the results, Harry was currently functioning at the same level as that of a seven year old.

Snape left the clinic that day in one of the best moods he had been in since he first arrived in that town. Needless to say, the three enjoyed ice cream again that night.

……………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Wow!! This is my longest chapter yet!

Likey? No Likey? Let me know!

Hey, would ya'll like Vickie to make a reappearance? I kinda' think she was flirting with little old Snapey there, don't you? Let me know if you think she should come back to torment the poor man some more.

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	16. Another Changed Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 16 Another Changed Life

Weeks passed and things went smoothly for the trio living at the old cottage at the end of the lane. Harry had seen Dr. Stiner several days ago and it was found that Harry had progressed well; he was now at the intellectual age of 8. At this rate of recovery, Snape was sure that Harry would be able to re-start his magical training within a few months. Draco had already begun working with Harry on his reading skills and it seemed to be something Harry excelled at; and although he was now able to read quite well on his own, Harry still insisted that Snape read to him every night. The three were rarely seen in public and the townspeople seemed to accept that particular oddity, thinking the man and his sons liked having their privacy. Currently, all was quiet at the quaint little house this morning...at least on the outside.

_Thank Merlin for silencing charms! _Snape mused as he covered his ears with the ends of the pillow he had pulled over his head in response to the noise that had woke him entirely too early that morning. Unfortunately, the silencing charm Albus had placed upon the property was set up merely to keep nosy neighbors from noticing any strange noises; it did not shield anyone inside the home from the noise taking place there._ What in the name of Salazar Slytherin are they doing up there?!_

The house echoed with the sounds of laughter and loud thumping as a bit of plaster fell from the ceiling, sprinkling across the potion master's bed. He scowled as he looked upward, almost as if he could see the perpetrators through the ceiling to where they rough-housed in the bedroom above. He then cast his eyes across the room to where he had deposited his wand the evening before. Despite the fact that a localized spell could contain the teens' noise to their room, it also involved a trek across the room to retrieve his wand, a task Snape refused to do. As far as he was concerned, if he had to get out of bed to get his wand, it defeated the purpose of 'staying in bed' anyways and he might as well get up for the day.

Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, the man tried his best to ignore the activities taking place upstairs in favor of getting just a few more minutes of rest. Apparently, it wasn't such a good idea to stay up as late as he had the night before, trying to get one of his experimental potions to come out right. It was almost three in the morning before he made his way to bed, and in his tiredness, he had left his wand on the chest of drawers that sat near the doorway rather than tucking it away on his nightstand.

He finally could take no more and he threw his pillow across the room in frustration and flung his covers aside. He stormed out of the room, snatching his wand as he went, and made his way towards the stairs. Muttering under his breath, he ascended the steps, his grip so tight on the railing that his knuckles turned white. As he walked towards the source of the noise, intent on threatening the little buggers into silence, he came to a halt just outside the doorway, his eyes widening at the sight. Draco Malfoy, the Prim and Proper Prince of Slytherin, was smiling ear-to-ear as he leapt through the room, Harry Potter hot on his heels, in his attempt at catching a snitch that had been unwisely set loose inside. The pair laughed and carried on with abandonment as they jumped atop the desk, chairs, bed, or anything else in their path that they thought would aid them in reaching the small, fluttering, golden ball as it hovered close to the ceiling, always zooming out of their reach at the last possible moment.

All thoughts of harsh discipline fled Snape's mind as he watched the boys carry on, the sheer joy they expressed as they carried on making the man smile to himself. He watched for several minutes, relishing in the fact that the two were creating happy childhood memories, something that both boys were sadly lacking in. A few moments later, he silently pulled away from the open doorway and made his way back down the steps, neither boy aware of having been watched.

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Snape pondered the mysterious direction his life had taken. If someone would have told him six months ago that he would someday be acting as guardian and parental figure to Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, he would have sent them packing straight to St. Mungos. But as things stood now, he could still scarcely believe it himself. And the part that was hardest to wrap his mind around was that, if he were honest with himself, he was actually starting to enjoy this new role he had taken up. He had never given much thought until now to what life had been like for him up until this point. If given the choice, he was not quite sure if he would choose to return to his days of quiet, lonely solitude.

The potion master's thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later as the notorious pair of troublemakers finally made their way into the kitchen, Draco clutching the now tranquil snitch, and both boys breathing heavily from their efforts at its capture. It seemed that the morning's adventure had managed to keep Draco's full attention because he arrived at the table looking somewhat disheveled, his hair mussed up a little in the back and his clothes slightly wrinkled, but otherwise untarnished. Harry plopped down in the seat closest to Snape's as Draco lowered himself into his own chair and attempted to smooth out some of the wrinkles from his brown trousers, all 'Malfoy' manners at the forefront now that he was in the company of an adult.

Snape tried to hide his smirk of amusement as the young Slytherin now acted as if he weren't just jumping around on the furniture in his room only ten minutes ago. Snape then decided he would be the first to initiate the morning's conversation, determined to keep the boys engaged in some type of formal discussion before they could start planning any of the pranks that the seemed so fond of pulling, as of lately. "Well, what would you both like to do today?"

The question seemed to catch the boys in surprise. Snape typically said very little, if anything, in the morning as they sat eating their breakfast. The man usually preferred to sit quietly and read the paper as the boys carried on planning out their day and sharing ideas that would later get them into trouble. For the most part, Snape secretly enjoyed listening to the quiet banter; in fact, if one didn't know better, they might think that these two boys had been friends their whole life rather than the few months that had passed in actuality.

"Um…I don't know," Harry replied, with a thoughtful look. "But I told Draco about the park I saw on the way to see Dr. Will and he said I should ask you to let us go there."

Snape looked in Draco's direction, but the blond refused to make eye contact, silently sliding further down in his seat and trying to hide the prominent blushing that stained his cheeks a light pink. The child had obviously thought he would be looked down on for making such a request. _Had Draco _never_ been allowed to be a child before coming here? Damn that father of his! _

The corner of Snape's mouth turned up in a small smile as he watched Draco's attempt to hide his embarrassment, and then he gave an answer. "I see no reason why we can't walk around town a bit, as long as you both promise to be on your best behavior, that is." Both boys' eyebrows shot into the air in surprise; they had been sure their request would have been denied as all previous ones had. Harry's face lit up with a huge smile as he turned in his seat and poked his finger into the air in Draco's direction. "See, Draco! I told you he might let us!"

Draco glanced quickly in Snape's direction before sitting up straight in his chair again and pushing Harry's hand down out of his view. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to point like that? It's rude." But the cocky grin on Draco's face let the others at the table know that no ill will was meant by the comment and the trio turned to look towards the left of the table as a house elf neared with their morning meals.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that morning, the three set off on their walk, each dressed in traditional muggle clothing. Harry scratched at the leg of his jeans a moment as Snape waited for the boy to start walking again. "Harry, stop that."

"But it itches!" He replied. "Why do I have to wear these things?" He asked in exasperation as he bent his leg trying to adjust the stiff material.

After a quick scan of the area to be sure no one was watching, Snape lowered his voice and ducked a little to speak into Harry's ear. "I know you're used to wearing your trousers or robes, but we need to wear these clothes so that we'll look more like the rest of the people who live here."

"But the new pants are bothering me," He whined as Draco stood nearby rolling his eyes and shaking his head in impatience. They had been stuck at the cottage for most of the summer and he was more than ready for a change of scenery…if only Harry would start walking again.

The annoying tone of Harry's voice had begun to grate on the potion master's nerves and he almost wished he had denied the boys' request over breakfast. "Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Draco cried out in annoyance. "No one is looking. Can't you just cast a softening charm or something so we can go already?"

Snape's brow furrowed at Draco's rude tone, but he nevertheless, cast a discreet charm in Harry's direction. A moment later, Harry was smiling again and pulling on Snape's hand in an attempt to make the man walk faster as they headed for the park.

It only took a few minutes to walk past the short row of houses, and when the park came into view, the trio headed towards one of the picnic tables that sat at its perimeter. Before either child could walk away, Snape pulled Draco aside. "Draco, I want you to keep an eye on Harry. If you notice any of the muggles looking suspicious about his behavior, inform me immediately." Draco gave the man a sharp nod of his head in agreement and Snape could not help but notice how seriously Draco was taking this request. The two boys had certainly gotten close over the last few weeks.

Snape sat on the bench next to the table as he watched the other two head toward a set of swings. He doubted whether Draco had ever even been on a swing before coming to live there. The man watched as the two boys swung awkwardly, neither really knowing the proper way of bending their legs to make themselves go higher. He shook his head and smiled as the scene made him remember his own childhood, and how he had first met Harry's mother, Lily, at a playground similar to this.

Temporarily casting his cares to the wind, he made his way over to the swings, thankful that the park was mostly empty; the only others being an elderly couple throwing breadcrumbs to the ducks at a small pond nearby. He sat on one of the empty swings to the right of the boys and leaned back his weight, making the swing start moving forward. He directed his gaze to the two next to him and saw Draco staring at him in shock, mouth hanging slightly open and eyes as wide as they could go. Harry, on the other hand started laughing, both at the look on Draco's face, and over the fact that the stern man whom he considered as his father was doing something as childish as playing on a swing.

"Like this, Draco. Harry, swing your legs like I am." He continued to give them directions until, a few minutes later, they were all swinging high into the air, Draco giving the occasional laugh while Harry giggled madly the entire time. Snape slowed himself by dragging his feet on the ground and he sat still on his swing as he watched the two teens have a good time. He caught some movement out of the corner of his eye and, turning to see what it was, he was surprised to see the young lady he had met at Dr. Stiner's clinic come through the park's entrance with two little boys.

He quickly turned his head back around, hoping that she had not noticed them; the last thing he wanted to do was draw more attention to them all, especially considering he was still sitting on one of the swings, his long legs stretched out in front of him since the swing sat somewhat low to the ground. As it turned out, luck was not on his side as the woman led the small children in her care towards the set of swings he was at. He quickly lifted himself from his seat as she neared, and he turned to walk back to the picnic table. Just as he thought he had made his escape, a hand reached out and gripped his arm. He swung around and saw that she was standing there in front of him, a smile lighting up her face.

"Professor Snape, how have you been? Do you remember me? We met at Dr. Stiner's. It's Vickie, remember?"

Snape gave a nod of his head as he answered, "I've been well, thank you, Mrs…." He looked at her questioningly. She immediately spoke up. "Oh! No its Miss, actually." And she waggled her ring-less left hand in the air as proof. "Miss Victoria Anne Montgomery. I never did catch your first name."

_That's because I never gave it to you! _"It's Severus."

"That is a very unique name. I don't think I've ever heard it before. So, are you here today with your wife?" She asked, looking around the park for some sign of this mystery woman.

"I'm not married." As he answered her, he glanced to where the two continued to sit on their swings. Harry was still going strong, urging his swing as high as it would go. Draco, however, was motionless as he sat there watching the conversation take place, his hand clamped over his mouth in an attempt to cover his amusement. Snape narrowed his eyes at the teen and Draco quickly looked away, pretending he didn't just see some muggle woman flirting with his godfather.

As Snape turned his attention back to the conversation, he finally noticed the two little boys she had come to the park with, running up to her. The two small children were obviously brothers. They had the same sandy colored hair and both had a sprinkling of freckles across their lightly tanned faces. One of them looked to be about four years old, and the other looked to be about six. The older one was leading the younger one towards them, the smaller boy crying as he rubbed his elbow. She immediately turned around at the noise and stooped down to speak to them.

"Billy, what happened to Josh?"

"We was runnin' to the slide," He answered out of breath, pointing to the slide a few paces away from the set of swings. "And Josh fell down and hit the sidewalk." The boy then pointed to the small sidewalk that wound its way around the pieces of play equipment on its way around the lake. The poorly placed concrete path was obviously there to lead walkers on a more scenic journey through the grounds rather than to merely lead them from one side of the park to the other.

As she attempted to sooth the hurt away, Snape saw Harry approaching from the corner of his eye. Although Harry had seen other children before, he had never seen any as young as this and he desperately wanted to get a closer look. Snape tried to head him off, stepping in front of him before he got any closer, worrying that the lady would find Harry's childish behavior odd. But Harry craned his neck to see what was going on just as Ms. Montgomery looked behind herself in reaction to the flurry of their movements and she saw him peeking from around the man's shoulder.

She scooped the sobbing youngster into her arms and stood up, smiling in Harry's direction as she did so. "Is that your son, Severus?" Snape was not entirely sure that he approved of being on a first name basis with some woman he didn't even know well, but he answered regardless, not even pausing to consider its untruthfulness when he said, "Yes, he is." He then stepped aside to introduce Harry properly, knowing there was no way out of it now. "Ms. Montgomery, this is Harry. Harry this is Ms. Montgomery. Say hello."

Harry's eyes never left the small child's as he complied with Snape's wishes. "Hello Ms. Montgomery."

She smiled at him and, noticing his preoccupation with Josh, said, "It's nice to meet you Harry. You can just call me Vickie if you'd like. And this young fellow here is Josh."

Harry stepped closer to the little boy who continued to cry onto Vickie's shoulder.

"Hi, Josh" Harry said, his voice soft and full of wonderment. Whether from his tone of voice, or from the realization of a kindred spirit, Snape didn't know which; Josh stopped his crying and turned in Vickie's arms to face Harry. "Hi." He answered meekly.

"Did you get hurt?" Harry asked, the look on his face making his concern evident.

The little boy nodded in reply and then wiggled around in Vickie's arms in a silent plea to be released. She placed the boy on the ground and watched with a smile as Harry took the little boy's hand in his own and the pair walked to the swings, talking quietly to each other. Snape watched Harry's actions as Vickie sent the older brother off to play.

"Your son certainly has a way with younger children, doesn't he?" Vickie cast her gaze onto Snape who, up until then, had been watching as Harry set about teaching Josh how to swing in the same manner as Snape had showed him just a short while ago.

"I suppose he does." He then was suddenly aware of something that had not occurred to him until just then. "Didn't you have a little girl with you the last time I saw you?"

"Yes. That was just one of the children that I baby-sit a few days every week. She had a sore throat that day and I had taken her to Dr. Stiner's to have him take a look at it since her parents both had to work that day."

Snape nodded his head in understanding and then cast his view to see where Draco had run off to. He finally spotted him over by the merry-go-round. The other little boy Vickie had brought with her that day was dragging Draco toward it, trying to convince him to push it around for him while he rode. Draco obviously wanted no part in it as he awkwardly tried to make his escape, only to have the little boy grab hold of the back of his shirt and start pitching a fit, trying to drag Draco towards it as he made a fuss.

Snape wasn't sure how to save Draco's pride without sacrificing his own. He wasn't about to push the merry-go-round for the snotty-nosed brat. Before he could ponder any further on the matter, Vickie swooped in to save the day. She pulled Billy's hand from Draco's shirt and led the foul-tempered child to an empty park bench for a time-out. A few moments later, she returned and apologized for the little boy's behavior.

"I am so sorry about that. His parents tend to spoil him, so he expects everyone to obey his every whim." She rolled her eyes in frustration while Snape couldn't help but to be reminded somewhat of Draco. "Anyways, is he your son as well?" She pointed to where Draco stood, talking to Harry next to the swings. Judging by the wild hand motions, he was ranting about the audacity of it all while Harry laughed, finding the situation very funny.

"Actually, he is my godson. Draco is currently staying the summer with me at the cottage at the end of the street." Snape motioned with his head towards the row of houses they had passed on their way there.

"I figured that was where you were living. You should make an appearance in town more often, you know. Most people have been under the impression that a recluse was living there and have been coming up with all sorts of rumors." She then cocked an eyebrow at him in thought. "If you don't mind my asking," She questioned, "Why _don't _you come into town more often."

Not entirely sure how to answer, Snape motioned for her to follow him to the bench on the premise that they could talk more comfortably. The whole way there, thoughts ran through his head as he tried to come up with some kind of excuse, finally deciding that a slightly altered version of the truth would be the best answer.

They neared the bench where Billy still sat in time-out and Vickie told him that he could go play now, but warned him to be on his best behavior. She sat down on the recently vacated end of the bench as Snape sat himself on the opposite side.

"I know you must think that since I am a Professor and school is not in session, that I must have a lot of free time on my hands. But the truth of the matter is that I do a lot of independent research in my field of study and…"

She cut off the rest of what he was saying with a question. "What exactly do you teach?"

Snape hurriedly thought before giving his reply. "Chemistry."

"How fascinating! We don't often get the intellectual types around here. I'd love to see some of your work some time." She sincerely hoped her flirting wasn't as blatantly obvious as it sounded.

It was. "As I was saying, between my research and the responsibilities of caring for Harry and Draco, I find that I have little time to do much else."

"Well, I don't mind watching them for you some time, if you'd like."

"No thank you. As much as I appreciate the offer, we'll be leaving in a few weeks time to return to the boarding school where I teach."

"Oh…" She sounded somewhat down-hearted and it was then that Snape had decided that it was time to head home, before this woman could ask any more uncomfortable questions.

"It's time for us to be leaving now. Good day." He gave her a curt nod of his head and turned to leave. As he walked away, he could hear her call loudly across the park.

"It was nice talking to you, Severus," She cast a charming smile his way and batted her eyes. "And please, feel free to call me Vickie."

He replied with a nod of his head and gave a mental roll of his eyes before calling Draco and Harry to his side, informing them that it was time to go. He practically had to drag Harry away, and during the entire walk back, Snape had to put up with Harry's complaints about leaving the park so soon, and Draco's annoying comments in regard to Snape's love-life or its apparent lack there-of.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now, I would like to respond to an anonymous review:

**Veronica:** Thank you for your kind review. I agree that Draco has changed quickly from his normal uptight self into someone who seems very different, but children are very adaptable. Teens are very adept to putting up whatever front they want to show in order to please those around them so that they may achieve their goals. In Draco's case, he was doing what had to be done in order to maintain the respect, or fear in some cases, of his classmates...securing his future, so to speak. Now he is with Snape and has Harry as a friend, so, suddenly he no longer has those high expectations to live up to. He is finally able to relax now and be the person he longs to be. The real question will be whether he maintains this new care-free attitude of his once school starts back. You'll just have to continue to read the story to find out! Thanks again for your review!

A/N: Hey, everyone!! I've got some big things planned for the next chapter, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write and post it. So…Please let me know what you think, because I spend a lot of time writing this story and I like reading your critiques of my work.

By the way, just to ease your fears...I don't plan on making Vickie into a major character or any thing, I'm just using her for some comic relief. I do not plan on having her reappear at all at this point.

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	17. Boyfriends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash(in later chapters)

Chap. 17 Boyfriends?

The summer continued to pass quickly for the residents at Dumbledore's small cottage. It was August 31, the day before they were due to leave for Hogwarts. Dumbledore had decided that since Dr. Stiner's most recent testing placed Harry at a mental age of nine, he would be allowed to re-start his magical training at the beginning of term, at an accelerated rate of course; and as such, the two teens would be riding the train to school with the rest of their classmates. When Snape asked the Headmaster exactly how they would be getting to the train station that day, the old man simply told him not to worry, that they should all just be ready to go by eight o'clock the following morning.

Snape had sent the two boys outside to enjoy the good weather as he worked at packing up the last of his belongings. He now sat at his desk, going through the parchments that contained his notes from the experimental potions he had been working on. Occasionally, he would lift his eyes to the window next to the desk to watch the teens as they took turns on the old swing that hung from the large tree next to his window. Harry was perched upon the seat and smiling widely as he swung as high as he could, assisted by Draco, who stood behind him giving him a push every time the swing came down.

As he watched them, he started thinking about how close the pair had gotten. It seemed that they never went anywhere without the other. A small frown formed on Snape's face as he then pondered what would happen once they returned to Hogwarts in a few days. What will Draco do? How will Harry respond? Will the friendship dissolve or, perhaps, grow stronger? It was a well known fact that the residents of Slytherin would see Draco's friendship with Harry Potter as an unforgivable act. He will be labeled a traitor. But then again, he was likely already known to be a traitor since many of the Slytherins' parents happen to be Death Eaters, as well. Surely, Voldemort would be seeking vengeance on Draco for turning his back on his parents' teachings and way of life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The trio's last day of summer freedom passed quickly, and the sun was setting, casting its dying glow upon the tips of the tall trees that surrounded the house on three sides. They now sat at the dinner table, each enjoying the apple pie that was served for dessert that evening. As they ate, Snape informed the two boys of their schedule for tomorrow.

"We'll be leaving at eight tomorrow morning, so I'll need you both to get yourselves ready as quickly as possible after I wake you. When your trunk is packed up and ready to go, you will need to bring it down the stairs and place it by the front door."

Snape paused to bring a forkful of the apple pie to his mouth. After swallowing that last bite, he pushed his plate away from in front of him and waited a few minutes for the boys to eat their last bites as well. When they were all done, Snape sent them off to get ready for bed as he set about picking up the dirty plates and silverware. By the time he finished and made his way upstairs, Harry was ready and waiting for his usual bedtime story.

All through the story, Harry found himself too exited about tomorrow's planned events to fall asleep. Even after Snape tucked him in and turned out the lights, Harry lay in his bed listening to the sounds of the house as the others made their way to bed as well. After a while, he slid his legs from under his blanket and onto the floor. He started to walk towards his window, but doubled back and grabbed his blanket to take with him in order to fight off the slight chill that permeated the house this late in the evening.

Wrapping the blanket around himself, he crawled into the chair by the window and looked out towards the dark sky, giving a small grin when he saw how brightly the stars twinkled. As he sat there, he began to reminisce about all the fun he'd had that summer. It suddenly occurred to him how all of it would be different once they got to Hogwarts. Draco would not have a bedroom right next to his like it was at the cottage. And Snape would have to teach again, which meant that Harry would not get to see him nearly as much as he did now. It would all change…and the thought frightened him.

Harry abruptly decided that he no longer wanted to be sitting alone in the dark….but Snape was so far away, it seemed. Harry would have to go down two different hallways and a creaky set of stairs in the dark by himself, and it just wasn't something he could make himself do, no matter how brave he considered himself to be. But then he smiled and decided he would settle for the next best thing.

Minutes later, Draco was interrupted from his deep slumber when a smaller body slid into his bed and snuggled up against him. At first, his eyes flew open in surprise, but as the warmth of Harry's back seeped through to heat Draco's chest, he quickly settled down, threw an arm around the other boy's waist and made himself comfortable. Draco fell back asleep that night with a contented grin upon his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Draco was awakened by the thin rays of sunlight that streamed in through his bedroom window. As he shifted in his bed, he felt Harry react to his slight movement by curling up even tighter against Draco's outstretched legs. Draco was suddenly reminded of exactly what he had been pleasantly dreaming about mere minutes ago. As Harry's knee came to settle on the other boy's groin, Draco had to stifle a gasp. The friction of Harry's actions made his growing erection press up even more stubbornly against the folds of fabric that restrained it and hid it from view.

Enjoying the sensations, Draco decided he wanted, no _needed_, more. Using his right arm, which was serving as Harry's pillow, he hugged the other boy to him in a way that could almost be considered a gesture of affection, if the act hadn't actually carried out Draco's intentions. Harry was urged forward by the light force of Draco's arm and he shifted about in the bed until half his body lay atop the other teen's. As Harry's weight resettled, Draco had begun to sweat slightly with the effort of controlling himself. Harry's groin was now pressed tightly against Draco's upper thigh, while Harry's left leg had gotten tucked firmly in-between Draco's.

At this point, Draco thought the heat of Harry's body would surly drive him mad if he didn't do something about it. Considering his options, Draco finally decided to take care of his problem right then and there. He reached under the covers with his left hand and then snaked it down to the waistline of his pajama pants. Rolling his hips slightly, he managed to guide his hardened length from under the other boy's thigh. Draco then gripped it, wrapping his long fingers around its girth. When he began slowly pumping his hand up and down, he shut his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip in an effort to hold back the moan that was fighting its way up from the back of his throat.

Minutes later, he was finally sated and he relaxed into his mattress, willing his shaking body to cooperate as he stretched for his nearby wand to clean up the mess. No sooner had he completed his task and settled his head back onto the pillow, he noticed that Harry was awake and staring right at him. Temporarily panicked that he had been caught in his transgression, Draco stammered out his morning greeting, "Oh!…uh, good morning, Harry. Did you…uh, sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did…Draco, what's wrong? You're acting…weird."

Taking a deep breath when he realized Harry hadn't seen what he had done, he answered, "Nothing's wrong. I was just surprised to find you in my bed this morning."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"No," Draco quickly interrupted, "It's o.k. It was a nice surprise."

Harry gave him a silly little grin and laid his head back down on Draco's shoulder.

"You know…" Draco said as nonchalantly as he could, "It's alright with me if you come stay the night any time you want to."

Harry raised his head and peered at Draco through his fringe of dark hair. "But once we're back at Hogwarts, your room won't be as close to mine anymore."

"Hmmm…" Draco thought about it for a few moments. "Well, I suppose we might be able to convince Severus to let me have a room in his quarters like he did for you. Surely, it would be alright with the Headmaster considering how the other Slytherins are likely to be after my blood."

"But why would they want to hurt you?"

Draco contemplated the question for a while before finally answering, "I'm not sure how exactly to explain it all."

"Would Dad be able to tell me?"

"Yes." Draco was relieved to have gotten out of having to answer something that would no doubt prove difficult to explain.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and Draco's eyes opened wide in realization that Snape would be walking in any minute to get them out of bed, and here he lay with Harry wrapped around him. Worried about how the potions master might take in the scene, Draco hurriedly jumped out of bed and pulled Harry out as well. By the time Snape opened Draco's door, the two teens were standing in the center of the room, Draco still wide-eyed, and Harry looking confused.

Taking in both boys' expressions, Snape was immediately suspicious. "What have you two been doing up here? Harry, why are you in Draco's room this early in the morning?"

Harry started to open his mouth to reply, but Draco quickly stepped in front of him and answered. "He just came in a minute ago to wake me up."

Snape stepped to the side to look directly at Harry. "Is that true, Harry?"

Draco turned around, his back now facing Snape, and he directed his pleading eyes onto Harry's. Harry directed his gaze from Snape's to Draco's. After taking in the other boy's anxious expression, Harry turned back to Snape and replied, "Yes, Sir. I was just waking him up."

Snape cocked an eyebrow, clearly not fully believing the pair. After a few seconds of just standing there, looking from one to the other, he turned to leave the room, but not before flashing a look in Draco's direction that let the teen know that he knew something fishy was going on.

As the door shut, Draco sighed in relief. Harry, still confused about the situation, walked up to Draco and tugged on his arm, pulling his direction away from the recently closed door. "Draco, why did you want me to lie to Dad?" Draco took in Harry's angered expression.

"It wasn't a lie, exactly. " Draco said, trying to worm his way back into Harry's good graces. "Besides, if he knew you slept in the bed with me last night, he might get mad and he wouldn't let us do it again."

"But why would he get mad?"

"Because Harry," Draco was getting frustrated with all of Harry's questions already. "It's something people our age would only do if they were like…boyfriends. Severus might get mad if he thought we were together like that."

"You mean he wouldn't want us to be boyfriends?" Draco nodded his head and Harry kept talking. "Is it wrong for us to be boyfriends?"

"No…Yes…Oh, I don't know! Listen, the situation is complicated."

Harry was utterly confused. He looked into Draco's eyes and asked, "_Are_ we boyfriends?"

That question swiftly brought Draco into shocked silence. After several minutes, he answered, "I don't know." And then a little more hesitantly, "Did you want to be?"

"Well," Harry paused in thought, biting at his bottom lip. "I guess that depends. What exactly do boyfriends do?"

Draco couldn't help but to let the corner of his mouth turn up into a mischievous grin. "Boyfriends spend as much time as they can with each other."

"We already do that!" Harry exclaimed with a grin. "What else do boyfriends do?"

"They kiss."

Harry's eyes got big and the grin fell from his face as he nervously asked, "They do?"

"Yes." Draco brought his voice down and leaned in a little closer to the other boy. "Do you want to try it?"

Harry took a step back and looked into Draco's eyes, studying the boy's face. Just when Draco thought he would get no answer, he heard a soft voice say, "o.k." And before he could even comprehend what was said, Draco felt a pair of soft, warm lips press against his own. Caught in his surprise, Draco stood motionless for a few seconds before finally melting into the kiss. He reached to pull Harry closer, but as he started to slip his arm around the other boy's waist, the kiss was over, and Harry pulled away, leaving both boys panting slightly.

"Wow!" Draco was completely lost for words. "That was just…"

"Brilliant!" Harry said, grinning widely.

"You liked that did you?" Draco asked smugly.

"Of course I did. It made me feel…good."

"You know, there's other things that boyfriends do that feel even better than that…I could show you some time if you like."

Harry answered with a nod of his head as Snape called up the stairs, "I expect the both of you to be down here and ready to go in thirty minutes!"

"Yes, Sir!" They responded in unison. They looked at each other and smiled before they each headed in a different direction to get ready for the day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N**: I know lots of you have been waiting for more Draco…so, Ta Da!!! I hope you liked it. There will be more stuff in later chapters as Draco 'educates' our dear Harry. Don't worry; Harry will enjoy his lessons! Also, Remus will be showing up in the next chapter. Please continue to read and review! Thanks!

I would like to post my response now for a review I received on this chapter from **3cheers4Snape** in the hopes that it will appease my readers' fears.

Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I won't allow Draco to do anything worse than a kiss here or there until Harry is 'older'. I didn't see anything wrong with writing in the kiss because children have been known to experiment at around that age. Harry does not view the kiss in the same way as Draco might. Where Draco would definitely look at it as something of a more sexual nature (remember, he's a teenage boy...they live to satisfy their hormones), Harry would view it as a new experience...something to ease his curiosity.

Harry enjoyed the kiss so much because, despite not being the same age mentally, his body still reacts to stimuli in the same manner as any other 17 year old.

The scene was written for several reasons: It showed the teens' relationship changing into something other than the 'brotherly' way they related to each other up to this point. Secondly, by the time Draco gets to the point of 'educating' Harry, he will have developed far enough along in his recovery that it would be more age-appropriate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	18. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 18 . The Showdown

Draco and Harry were standing by the front door of the cottage as Snape shrunk down their trunks. They waited for less than five minutes before a knock sounded at the door, announcing the arrival of the individual who would be taking the trio to the train station that morning. When Snape opened the door, he was surprised to find Remus standing there, dressed in some worn, but comfortable looking muggle clothes. Before he even had a chance to invite the man in, Harry peeked around where Snape was standing in the doorway and saw his friend. "Remus!"

Harry pushed past Snape to leap into Remus' open arms, nearly knocking the man down in the process. As Snape regained his footing, he threw a glare in the werewolf's direction, clearly sending the signal that Remus was getting the blame for Snape's near encounter with the floor. Remus pointedly ignored him.

"So, Harry, what have you been up to all summer?"

Harry leaned back from where he had been leaning in Remus' arms and looked up at the man with a smile. "Me and Draco was.." Harry was interrupted by the sound of Snape loudly clearing his throat. Looking up at him, Harry suddenly remembered one of the grammar lessons he had gotten a few days prior. "Oh,…Draco and I..." He paused to smile up at Snape and when he got a nod of approval, he continued, "…played a lot. He taught me how to catch the snitch! And Dad taught me how to swing!" At that proclamation, Remus couldn't help but to look at the two Slytherins and notice how red there faces got. Holding back a chuckle of amusement at the situation, Remus straightened himself and threw an arm around Harry. "Come on, Pup! Let's get going shall we?"

Remus then led the boy to a large, black sedan that sat in the driveway. As they walked, Remus glanced over his shoulder at the other two who had already grabbed the shrunken trunks and boxes and were following a few paces behind. Opening one of the rear doors, Remus stepped aside and let Harry make his way to his seat. This was the first time that Harry could ever remember being in a car and the entire experience was exciting for him. Draco, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. It really was the first time for him to be in a muggle vehicle, and both he and Harry had to be shown how to put their seatbelts on.

When the luggage was all loaded, and everyone was in their seat, Remus started the engine and pulled out from the drive. As they made their way through town, Harry took great pleasure on pointing out and naming all the places they had been to that summer as they passed in the car. When they reached the edge of town, and Harry ran out of things to point out, he spent the rest of the trip talking quietly to Draco.

As the teens talked in the back, Remus struck up a conversation with Snape, keeping his tone low in an attempt to keep the boys from overhearing. "So, Severus…has your Dark Mark given you any more trouble lately?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. Remus knew it was a touchy subject for the potions master, but he was genuinely curious. "No, it hasn't. Is there a reason you asked?"

"Yes, actually, there is. It seems You-Know-Who has been quiet lately. There hasn't been the slightest bit of death-eater activity for almost two months now. Albus seems to think that it's an indicator that You-Know-Who might be planning something big."

"Hmmm." Snape brought his hand to his chin as he thought. "It does seem quite odd, doesn't it? Has Albus gotten any news on what the Dark Lord's plans may be?"

"He thinks that the ministry building would be an obvious choice. With the relatively small number of aurors that are stationed inside, it wouldn't be too difficult to capture if done during the right time of day."

"What precautions has the Headmaster taken to guard against this?"

"Order members have been sent on guard duty to several different prime locations. If an attack starts, the rest of the Order members can be summoned to assist."

Snape said nothing in response, he merely nodded his head in silent approval of the plan and then looked out his window to watch the fields and houses go by on their way to the train station.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a good bit of driving, they finally arrived at Kings Cross. The car was parked and they made their way unnoticed into the station. Crossing through onto platform 9 ¾ , they discovered the place mercifully empty. Granted, they were over an hour early, but nevertheless, Snape was pleased to see the platform deserted. He had no desire whatsoever to fend off any members of Harry's fan club at the moment...namely, all members of Gryffindor house.

Snape, Draco, and Harry settled themselves into the very last car on the train. That particular car had only one compartment, the space behind it was devoted for the storage of large items that would otherwise not fit into the compartments' small luggage racks. As Snape ushered the boys onto the train, Remus left to walk about the platform for a bit. Apparently, Albus had assigned the werewolf guard duty as well, despite the fact that Kings Cross was such a poor target as far as strategy went.

As they waited for the other students to arrive, Draco and Harry looked through a quidditch magazine that Remus had given them during the long car ride. As the boys flipped through the pages to find the article on the newest racing broom in production, Snape was busy getting their compartment ready for the train ride by securing the area to prevent the other students from entering in and bothering them. There was a reason, after all, that Snape never usually took the train to Hogwarts.

Snape spelled the door to keep it locked and then charmed the window of their compartment door to keep students from looking in as they boarded the train. The now smoky-colored glass effectively guaranteed their privacy, hiding them from view as if a curtain had been dropped from above. Snape then seated himself with a very self-satisfied smirk on his face. Knowing everything was secure for the time being, he leaned back in his seat, placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes to take a small nap in order to ready himself for the onslaught of work that awaited him once they reached their destination.

The magazine soon lost the boys' interest and was discarded on the seat as Draco pulled out his favorite chess set and began situating the pieces onto their proper spots. By the time their game drew to a close, students of all ages were gathered in small groups on the platform. Some talked with their friends while others were saying tearful goodbyes to their parents. Draco put his chess set up just as the students began boarding the train.

Harry watched out the window and tried to spot Ron and Hermione. The time passed quickly and Harry still hadn't seen them, but just as he was about to give up, he spotted them. They were standing on the far end of the platform. Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulder and they were talking to each other, their faces so close together that, at first, Harry was sure they were kissing.

Harry waited and waited, hoping the pair would walk close enough that they might hear him shout from the window, but the two never strayed until a loud whistle sounded, signaling the eminent departure of the train. With a pang of disappointment, he watched as they quickly boarded the train several cars up from the one he was in, only stopping for a moment on their way there to scan the crowd.

As the last of the students were hurrying across the platform to get on board, several loud popping sounds could be heard and both Harry and Draco looked out their window to see what caused the disturbance. The two peered through the glass and were startled as an ear-piercing scream rent through the air from further up the train. Snape's eyes snapped open and he instinctively pulled his wand out as the train erupted with the sound of pure chaos.

Looking out the window, he saw several black-clad figures swiftly approaching, looking into the windows as they ran the length of the train. Death-eaters were attacking!

Snape quickly pushed both of the teens' heads down to prevent them from being seen, but the quick motion attracted the attention of one of the death-eaters and Snape was spotted. Calling out to others who were further down the platform, the figure pointed a finger in Snape's direction as several more death-eaters joined the first three.

The train gave a small jerk as it tried to get moving, the conductor desperate to get it headed to safety. The seven individuals standing on the platform noticed the train's movement and decided to swarm the last car, hoping to catch the traitor Snape and be rewarded by their Lord. Snape threw their compartment door open and quickly cast a spell at the car's entry door, sealing it temporarily from the oncoming threat. He then pulled the two teens from where they sat on the floor and proceeded to lead them out of the compartment and into the next car.

Seeing Remus heading their direction from further up the train's corridor, Snape thrust Harry into the werewolf's arms. "Lupin, they haven't seen him, so they don't know he's on board. Hide him!" Remus gave a nod of his head in affirmation and Snape turned to pass Draco along as well.

"I'm not going!" Draco stood defiantly, refusing to leave the car. Meanwhile, the train was crawling along slowly, still without the amount of steam needed to get moving at a faster pace.

"Yes you are, Draco! Go now!"

"With all due respect, Sir, I refuse to stand idly by while you sacrifice yourself to that bunch of sadists! I'm of age and I'm choosing to stay and fight!"

Knowing time was of the essence, Snape relented and gave a stiff nod of his head in compliance to Draco's wishes. He then turned back to Remus. "Take care of him for me." Then he pointed his wand to the side wall that connected the two train cars together. As he prepared to fire the spell that would disconnect his car from the rest of the train, Snape looked into Remus' eyes and the other man could see the look of desperation etched across it.

Without warning, the car's door blew in, knocking Snape off his feet. As Draco began firing spells at the death-eaters to keep them from boarding, Snape took his last chance and fired the blasting spell that separated their car from the others. He watched as the rest of the train kept moving, slowly picking up speed. Luckily, all of the death-eaters were focused on him and so the rest of the train was left alone as it pulled farther and farther from the disconnected car. By the time their car had stopped moving under the force of its momentum, the death-eaters had captured the potions master and the young Slytherin.

Harry, meanwhile, was craning his neck and fighting against Remus as he desperately sought to see what was happening to his loved ones. The train had by now picked up a little speed and the station was being left behind. When Harry was finally able to scramble past Remus and race down the corridor, he was just in time to see off in the distance as the death-eaters pulled his dad and Draco from the decimated car.

Before Remus was able to catch up to him, Harry leapt from the back of the moving train, twisting his wrist and splitting his lip as he fell onto the tracks. Remus watched in desperation as Harry's body hit the hard ground and rolled off to the side and he ran his hand through his hair as he racked his brain about what to do. Deciding it would do little good going after Harry since they were no match for the death-eaters, he apparated away to locate Albus and get reinforcements on the way as quickly as possible.

Harry ran as fast as he could back up the tracks, trying to reach the station where the figures in black were standing with their wands pointed at Snape and Draco.

Unfortunately, the Dark Lord's followers had already sent word of their capture of the two traitors and Voldemort had just arrived. Snape was forced to his knees as the Dark Lord approached and he stared up in loathing at the man who had ruined so many lives.

"What have we here?" Voldemort reached down and pressed the end of his wand against the side of Snape's brow with enough pressure to force the man's head back. "Ah, my favorite…little…spy." He gave a sickeningly evil smile and continued, "So, tell me Severus, when your dead and rotting body is hanging in pieces upon Hogwarts front gates, will it all have been worth it? Are your loyalties to that old fool Dumbledore strong enough to keep you from begging my mercy as you are sliced to pieces?" Voldemort leaned down and locked his gaze with Snape's, his face close enough that Snape could smell the snake-faced man's rank breath blow across his cheek.

After staring for several seconds, The Dark Lord straightened up and approached Draco who, despite one of the death-eater's tight grip on his hair as he too was forced to the ground, looked up at the evil man and planted a snarl of contempt on his face. "And let's not forget young Malfoy. Your father was so disappointed when you failed to return home this summer… Weren't you, Lucius?" Voldemort then looked over Draco's shoulder and a smooth cultured voice rang into Draco's ear from the man holding him in position, "Indeed I was, my Lord. I am ashamed to even call him my son."

The snarl on Draco's face lost some of its fierceness as he realized it was his own father presenting him to Voldemort like some kind of offering. Draco's fast paced thoughts were pushed from his head as Voldemort pointed his wand at Snape's chest and spoke to Lucius once again. "Well, perhaps you would like to assist me in the punishment of these two traitors."

"Yes, my Lord. I would be honored." The sound of glee in Lucius' voice caused a chill to run down Draco's spine. He was suddenly thinking that perhaps Snape had been right. Maybe he really should have stayed with Harry on the train.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

But unbeknownst to them all, Harry was no longer on the train. In fact, he was now entering the station, ducking low as he ran along the recessed opening for the tracks, keeping out of sight as he neared the gathering. He finally reached the abandoned train car and peeked out from where he stood beside it, watching as the evil-looking man standing in the center spoke harshly to Draco.

Seconds later, Harry jumped in shock as Snape's screams cut through the air. He chanced another look from beside the car and could see the man standing in the center pointing his wand at his father as he lay on the ground screaming and writhing about in misery. Seconds later, the screams were joined by that of Draco's as a black-clad figure standing behind him cast a spell as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voldemort sustained the _Crucio_ curse on the potions master until the man was left quivering on the ground, gasping for breath. Draco was left in a similar fashion and the entire group laughed aloud as the young Slytherin began to sob from the lingering pain. With a snap of his fingers, the Dark Lord had his followers wrench the two victims from the ground, holding them up by their arms when their bodies began to strain and buckle due to the aftereffects of the curse. Voldemort raised his wand again and pointed it at Snape, uttering a curse that glowed yellow as it shot from his wand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry watched in horror as a yellow beam of light erupted from the tip of the evil man's wand and struck his father. He heard a cry of pain, and when the yellow light dissipated, he could clearly see a large gash across Snape's chest, going from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip. As he focused on the redness blossoming across his dad's shirt, it soon became all he could see. Harry's anger at the man who dared hurt his father became an all-consuming rage and he could feel a crackle of magical energy as it surged around his body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voldemort smirked malevolently in Snape's direction and commented, "You know, Severus…Red is a good color on you." He walked over to where Snape stood, swaying in his attempt to remain standing, and pressed one of his long, pale fingers into the wound. Raising his hand, he then wiped the blood from his fingertip across the man's cheek, causing a smattering of laughter from his followers.

All the laughter suddenly died off as everyone fell silent. They could all sense a change in the air and it unsettled them. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and looked around, trying to locate the source of the disturbance as a loud crackle of power unexpectedly sounded through the station and the single train car that sat abandoned behind them lurched slightly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a great show of his Gryffindor bravery, Harry stepped out from behind the train car. Looking through the mass of black-clad figures that surrounded Snape and Draco, he could see the evil man standing next to them looking back at Harry the same way a child looks at candy. Harry narrowed his eyes and climbed out from the shallowly recessed tracks and started making his way towards the center of the gathering. As he neared, the group parted, leaving a path for Harry that led directly to where the Dark Lord stood in wait.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Looking towards the tracks, Voldemort was pleasantly surprised to see Harry Potter emerge. In fact, as far as he was concerned, this was turning to out to be a wonderful day. He would actually have the distinct privilege of ridding himself of the two traitors and the one boy who had defied him so many times. He gave a signal to his followers to move out of the way of the approaching teen, and informed them, "Stand down; he's all mine. I shall be the only one to have the privilege of dispatching our young 'hero' today." But Voldemort's smile was short lived. As the child approached, he could see the look of malice on the boy's face and he could detect a definite aura of energy radiating from around him.

As Harry made his way through the mass of Voldemort's followers, many were caught by surprise when a great wind seemed to come out of nowhere and whip their robes violently around them. The boy's long whisps of raven hair flew about wildly, and those standing closest to him as he walked past, backed away, the feral look in his eyes giving off a distinct sign of the power the child was capable of. Voldemort took up a dueler's stance and prepared himself to do battle.

When Harry was finally able to get a good look at Snape and Draco, his eyes flashed in renewed anger. "Get away from my father!"

A loud cacophony of laughter rang through the air, the death-eaters finding it very funny that the 'Savior of the Light' would even consider the slimy, traitorous Slytherin as anything more than the nuisance they all considered him to be. Noticing Harry was wandless, and trying to evoke some type of reaction from the teen, Voldemort stepped closer to the bleeding man and pressed his wand into the tender skin of his throat. "So tell me, Harry…should I show him mercy and kill him now, or should I keep him around for a while to…..entertain us all?"

Harry came to a stop only three paces from where the Dark Lord stood and spoke to him through teeth clenched in anger, "I said to get away from my father."

In answer to the unspoken threat, Voldemort smirked and started to repeat the incantation of the cutting curse that Harry had heard him use earlier. Harry's eyes widened in recognition of the words and he threw his uninjured arm forward and yelled out, "STOP!"

A surge of wild magic pulsed from Harry's outstretched palm and slammed into the Dark Lord's chest, nearly causing the man to loose his footing. The malicious smirk he had been sporting mere moments ago, quickly changed to one of seething anger. He raised his wand again, only this time, he directed it to the center of Harry's chest. Snape couldn't help but to release a small gasp in fear of what Voldemort might do to the child he had become so attached to, but Harry did not mirror that fear. He kept his arm held out in front of himself and narrowed his eyes.

Voldemort opened his mouth and started to say the words Snape had feared he would hear since the confrontation began. "_Avada Keda…_" All else the man tried to say was cut short as the teen in front of him closed his eyes and bellowed out, "NO!!!"

A massive pulse of crackling energy burst forth again from Harry's open palm, capturing the entire platform in a dazzling flash of silver light, temporarily blinding all present.

The resounding explosion as Harry's power met that of Voldemort's, sent both wizards hurtling through the air with great force. Voldemort slammed into a near-by brick support column, collapsing it and bringing a ton of bricks and mortar raining down upon him as he lay crumpled at its base. Harry, however, was thrown through the air like a rag doll, landing hard on the recessed tracks beyond the edge of the platform.

Before the dust could fully settle, sounds of apparition filled the air as Order members started appearing. Suddenly, it was as if all hell had broken loose. Spells were being fired in all directions. Colored streaks of light bounced about the room as spells were deflected or missed their target. Snape had fallen during the explosion of power and was now on the ground, slightly dazed. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw Draco dueling with one of the death-eaters. After incapacitating the man he was dueling with, Draco ran over to where Snape lay and tried to get him to his feet.

Taking one look at his godfather, Draco knew Snape needed help immediately. His chest was still freely bleeding and the man's face had gone a sickeningly pale color. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I'll be right back."

Draco ran towards the train car, dodging spells and bodies along the way. He raced into the side door and into the compartment where the trio had been resting less than an hour ago. Rummaging through the potion master's belongings that had been left sitting in the luggage rack, Draco found the man's black potions bag. Grabbing it up, he headed back through the door, but as he glanced off to the side as he ran, he saw Harry's body laid across the tracks.

Draco hurried to his godfather and rifled through the contents of the bag until he found the vials he was looking for. Proceeding to hand them to Snape, he watched as the man swallowed down a healing potion, followed by a blood replenishing draught. As he took back the now empty vials and dropped them down in the bag, Draco informed him of what he saw.

"Hurry! You've got to get up. I need your help! Harry is hurt. He's on the tracks and he needs us. Get up!" Draco pulled with all his might, finally hauling the man onto his feet.

After several seconds, the potions took more of an effect and Snape's head cleared of the dizziness he had been experiencing. Focusing on Draco's words for the first time, his entire mind snapped to attention when he realized that Harry had been injured.

Following the teen, the pair made their way over to the tracks, narrowly avoiding a spell that hit the side of the train car and blasted a hole through its side. Snape dropped down into the recessed area and turned to assist Draco down, but the young man handed down the black potions bag and explained, "I'm going to get some help. I'll be right back."

Draco stayed just long enough to hear Snape's words, "Be careful," and he was gone, carefully picking his way through the battle to find the people he was looking for.

Snape then turned his attention to the child laid across the tracks in front of him. It seemed Harry was still conscious, but obviously confused, and he repeatedly attempted to get up, only managing to raise himself partway before falling down again and again. There was a gash on the back of his head where he had made impact with the train track's metal rail and it was bleeding profusely, matting the boy's hair up in thick clumps. Scanning his eyes down the boy's body, Snape could tell there were several broken bones as well.

As Snape stooped over him, Harry once again attempted to sit up, but the action made his chest feel tight and he suddenly had the urge to cough. Failing in his attempt to cover his mouth with one of his hands, Harry leaned his face to the side. And when he started coughing, bright red specks sprayed out, coloring his light blue shirt with a sprinkling of fresh blood.

"Oh, Great Merlin!" Snape swiped some of the dripping blood from Harry's chin with the side of his hand. As Harry again tried to sit up, Snape put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders and tried to keep him as immobile as possible. "Don't move Harry. You're hurt and I need you to be still. I'll help you, but you've got to stop moving."

His pleas went unheard in Harry's foggy brain. His vision was blurry and swirled, and sounds were muffled and strange in his ears; he could hear someone talking but could not understand what they were saying. He wanted to sit up. His whole body hurt and his only thought that kept repeating itself in his head was that the pain might go away if only he could change positions. He could feel the cold, hard metal of the tracks under his head and legs, and the rough, bumpy ground scraping along his back and arms.

As he tried to roll over, he felt hands pushing at him, pressing him down and forcing him back into the painful position he was trying to escape. He made an uncoordinated swipe through the air to dislodge the hands that were holding him down, but he met no resistance, his body too weak to even raise his arm high enough to make contact. He was painfully aware of more voices now, and hearing the noise made his head swim even more.

Draco had just shown up with the help he had promised to bring. As the teen jumped down to join Snape at Harry's side, the Headmaster and Lupin crouched low on the edge of the platform to address them. "We were able to capture most of the death-eaters before they could escape. How is he, Severus?" Lupin's voice was full of unmasked worry.

"It's not good. He has a serious head wound and he needs the immediate attention of a healer. Albus, where's Poppy?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. She has returned to St. Mungos. Today's attack was part of a coordinated effort on Voldemort's part. The ministry was attacked, as well as St. Mungos and Kings Cross. We were fighting the death-eaters at Mungos when Lupin came with the news of your capture. We came as soon as we could, but Poppy remained to assist. The damage to Mungos was considerable, and there were many wounded. Are you not able to treat him, Severus?"

"As you know, Headmaster, my knowledge of healing is somewhat limited and only covers what can be attended to with a potion. Harry is showing signs of a brain injury and it's not something that can be fixed so easily."

The other two adults then looked at Harry more closely and they could tell right away that there was more wrong then just broken bones and a few scrapes. Draco was helping restrain the other teen by now, and Harry was still trying to get up, his uninjured arm batting feebly at their hands while he mumbled incoherently. Remus was the first to break the short silence.

"What do we do, Albus?"

The old man stroked one of his hands down the length of his beard as he considered their options. "Severus, what about Dr. Stiner? We can see if he would be willing to assist us until Harry is stable enough to return to Hogwarts and be under Poppy's care."

"Any help would be welcome at this point, Albus. Just so long as he gets it soon; his condition is worsening." The usually stoic potion master's voice carried a hint of panic in it. The others looked down and could see that Harry had gone quite pale and looked to be having trouble breathing.

"I'll return shortly." Having said those few words, Dumbledore apparated; leaving the others behind to care for the injured teen during his absence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Sorry about the cliff-hanger...NOT! Muhaahaha!! I guess you'll all have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. So, do you all think I'm mean for doing this to poor Harry? Well, there'll be some Draco in the next chapter…maybe even another kiss, so keep reading and please, PLEASE, don't forget to review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	19. Officially A Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 19 . Officially A Father

As Soon as Dumbledore disappeared, everyone turned their focus onto the injured teen before them. Lupin joined the other two by Harry's side and helped to keep the boy stationary as Snape stepped back to dig through his bag of potions. Not finding what he needed immediately, and losing all patience, he dumped the bag upside down, spilling the little capped vials from within. Snatching up a half dozen or so, he hurried back to Harry's side.

Unsealing the general calming potion first, he put the vial to the boy's lips and upturned it, slowly pouring the mixture into his open mouth. Most of it dribbled out the sides, running in sticky rivulets down his cheeks, and as determined as he was to make the boy swallow the little bit still left in his mouth, Snape covered Harry's mouth with the palm of his hand and pinched the boy's nose closed. In response, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head from side to side trying to free himself. Finally, Harry swallowed the potion and, in seconds, his struggles lessened in intensity.

As Snape prepared to give him a healing potion, there was a loud crack of apparition as Dumbledore returned. Looking up, Snape was relieved to see Dr. Stiner with him. Over the course of the summer, Snape had come to respect the older man due to his unwavering devotion to Harry's well-being, and for his vast knowledge and forthright nature. The doctor, clutching a large, black medical bag, quickly joined those at Harry's side and started checking vitals as he inspected Harry's injuries.

"It's a good thing you kept him still; it looks like he has a few broken ribs. I think one of them has punctured a lung. Lets see…fractured wrist, broken leg,….but I'm most worried about the head wound."

Dr. Stiner pulled out a wad of sterile gauze from his bag and pressed it to the back of Harry's head, attempting to stop the flow of blood that was oozing from it. Harry's reaction was one of pain. He gasped as the doctor came into contact with the wound and started to struggle harder, the small amount of calming potion he took wearing off quickly.

"He needs to go to the hospital. Now." The doctor looked steadily into Snape's eyes, willing the man to agree with the decision.

"Albus," Snape turned to face his old friend, "Are you sure Poppy can't treat him? Maybe he could go to Mungos and…"

"I'm sorry, Severus." The Headmaster replied, "I know healing him magically would be quicker, but Mungos is out of commission for now; and Poppy's help is needed there since many of the healers are among those wounded from the attack. Besides, you know it wouldn't be safe for him there." Dumbledore's unspoken reference to Voldemort drew everyone's attention.

"The Dark Lord is dead." Snape put it as bluntly as he could. Knowing the man's body lay hidden beneath a mound of rubble, he proved his statement by rolling up his sleeve, showing his unblemished arm to all present. This move garnished a huge reaction, surprise registering on the face of every person present. The joy that the potions master had always thought he would feel to have the Dark Mark gone was tempered due to the circumstances and he could do little more than give a small satisfied nod of his head. Seconds later, Dumbledore regained his composure and answered his potions master.

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid our resources are stretched to the point of breaking as it is, Severus. Healing Harry the muggle way may take longer, but it will likely be better for him in the long run; even you know that healers in our world have very little experience dealing with serious head wounds."

Snape turned his attention back to Harry who was obviously growing weaker with each passing minute. "Fine…But do it quickly." Dr. Stiner gave a nod of his head and turned to speak to Dumbledore.

"I'll contact the local hospital and have them send an ambulance, but while I'm doing that, I'm going to need the rest of you to get him on a stretcher and go through the barrier so the paramedics will be able to reach him. Now...Can anyone show me to a phone booth?"

"I'll do it," Remus volunteered. As the two made their way through the barrier, Dumbledore transfigured a stretcher from one of the seats he found inside the decimated train car. Coming back out with it in tow, he took a second to wave his wand over his clothes, turning his vivid blue robes into a muggle suit of the same color. The others copied his actions, Snape concealing his partially healed gash in the process, and when all was ready, Snape then levitated Harry onto the floating stretcher and grabbed the end of it. The Headmaster grabbed the other end and the pair made their way over the platform and through the barrier with Draco following a few steps behind, looking decidedly melancholy.

Stopping near the train station entrance with their cargo, the wizards tried to ignore the stares they were getting from passersby that wanted a closer look at the apparently injured child they had on the stretcher. Focusing on the child, Snape could not help but notice how still he had gotten. They were joined shortly by Remus and Dr. Stiner and Snape decided to voice his concerns. "Dr. Stiner, can you check on him? He hasn't moved for several minutes now."

The doctor leaned over the stretcher and checked Harry's vitals again and then lifted the boy's eyelids to shine a small penlight into his eyes. The doctor's face fell into a grimace and he spoke to the others in a voice obviously disgruntled from his findings. "He is no longer conscious." This statement garnished a mixed reaction of worry and panic from the wizards, so Dr. Stiner decided that he should explain it all a little better.

"You need to understand that the type of injury he sustained can lead to bruising of the brain, and even tearing of blood vessels and injury to the nerves. He is unconscious now, but there is no way of knowing for how long or even the exact cause. It could be temporary, just from the shock and the blood loss; but it could also last for hours…even days, depending on how bad the damage is. There's nothing that can be done until he gets to the hospital and we can run a few tests. But for now…" All else Dr. Stiner was going to say was cut off by Draco's panicked voice. "Something's wrong!"

The three adults focused their attention back to the child on the stretcher and could see what had Draco so worried. While they had been talking, Harry had started having a seizure. Dr. Stiner quickly whipped his thick leather belt off and folded it in half, placing it in Harry's mouth and between his teeth, to prevent him from biting his own tongue. In seconds, what had started as small involuntary jerks of muscles, soon turned into full-body spasms. As Harry's body arched off the surface of the stretcher, the adults could do little more than hold onto him to prevent him from falling off. When the convulsion ended, and the boy lay still once more, they were all relieved to hear the sounds of a siren fill the air.

Before long, an ambulance pulled up in front of the station and a pair of medics came rushing into the building, pushing a gurney as they came. Dr. Stiner got their attention and they proceeded to transfer Harry to the gurney and into their waiting vehicle. Snape was allowed to ride along with Harry, Dumbledore deciding that he and the others would stay behind to insure that all the captured and killed death-eaters were dealt with.

Harry had two more seizures before the ambulance reached the local hospital. Snape held his hand the whole way, regardless of the fact that the boy was still unconscious. If nothing else, clasping that smaller hand in his own, allowed him to feel its slight warmth, reassuring him that Harry was still alive, no matter how close to death he looked.

When the ambulance arrived at its destination, it was quickly backed up to the entrance leading into the emergency room. In seconds, the doors had been flung open and Harry's gurney was then wheeled into the building and towards one of the rooms in the back. Snape followed all the way until they reached the set of double doors leading into the room, but one of the nurses had held him back and informed him that the doctors would need space to do their jobs and they needed him to fill out some paperwork. She then went to the nurses' desk and retrieved a clipboard with a stack of papers pinned under the clip. She handed him a pen and led him to the waiting room where he sat begrudgingly to fill out what he could.

Time seemed to pass exceedingly slow as he waited. After only 15 minutes, and hardly having anything filled out, he made his way to the reception desk that sat by the doors leading into the treatment area.

"My son was brought in a little while ago and I want to see him right now."

The petite woman sitting at the desk looked at a chart and asked for the boy's name.

"Potter, Harry Potter," He answered her briskly.

Her finger strolled down the chart, finding the child's name along with that of the treating doctor's. "He's being treated by Dr. Masson. I'll page one of his nurses to inquire on your behalf to see if you can go back there yet, but I believe they just wheeled him down the hall for an MRI. If that's the case, your wait might be a little longer." She then smiled pleasantly at him as if unaware of his agitation as she pushed the frizzy black hair of her bangs out of her eyes.

With an irritated'_huff_', he made his way back to the corner of the waiting room where he had been sitting previously. As he sat down, he caught a splash of moving colors out of the corner of his eye. He spun to face the distraction and sighed with open relief. Dumbledore had just walked in. As the old man approached, Snape could see the worry etched across his features and the weariness in his gaze.

"Any news yet?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down into the chair next to Snape's.

"None," Snape replied. Dumbledore looked about the room and asked, "Where is he?"

"They have him in the back. The last I heard, they were giving him something called an…MRI." Dumbledore's face knotted in confusion as he listened. He had certainly never heard of such a thing before, either.

"So, where is Dr. Stiner?" Snape asked, casting his view over Dumbledore's shoulder as if expecting the man to enter any minute.

"He asked me to inform you that he'll come as soon as he can. He had patients waiting for him in his office when I retrieved him earlier and he has to finish out the appointments for the day."

Their conversation was cut short as a figure approached. It was an older looking woman with her graying hair pulled up in the back, forming a loose bun. Her light blue scrubs had little pictures of puppies all over it, and with just one look, one could tell she worked mostly with children. She directed her kind gaze towards Snape and Dumbledore and asked, "Relatives of Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Dumbledore began, getting up from his chair. He was quickly followed suit by Snape. The two approached the woman who then directed them into a small enclosed room off to the side. The room held nothing more than a few chairs, a small side table, and an old magazine rack. She ushered them forward, shut the door, and they all took a seat, the two men staring intently at her, anxious to get news of how Harry was faring.

Upon watching her close the door, the potions master knew that the news would not be good.

"As you might already know, Dr. Masson was placed in charge of Harry's care..."

"Yes, and…" Snape interrupted, impatient as always and wanting the woman to get to the point. Dumbledore patted the man on his back and whispered, "Calm down, Severus."

Snape threw a death glare at the old man sitting next to him, but nevertheless remained silent as he waited to hear the bad news.

"Yes, well…" She faltered a bit under Snape's gaze, but then took a deep breath and continued. "He is stable at present. We were able to get the bleeding to stop and the head laceration has been stitched closed. His seizures are under control for now, as well; Dr. Masson has started him on some Dilantin and it seems to be working. He's still unconscious, so that is our main worry for now. The doctor ordered an MRI to be done and…"

This time it was Dumbledore who interrupted. "I'm sorry, but what exactly is an MRI ?"

"It's a way of taking pictures of the inside of a person's body. It allows the doctor to find internal damage more easily." The nurse paused and waited for the older man's nod before she continued.

"As I was saying, the MRI was done and it showed some abnormalities. Dr. Masson is currently consulting with the on-call neurosurgeon to determine the best course of action. He'll be coming to speak to you as soon as the consultation is done, then we'll have someone escort you to the back." The nurse paused yet again when she saw the clipboard still in Snape's hands. "You'll need to get the paperwork filled out as soon as you can just in case Harry needs surgery, that way there'll be no delay." She rose from her seat and headed to the door. Just before walking out, she said, "Feel free to stay here while you wait. The doctor should be along to speak with you soon."

As the door shut behind her, the two men shared a troubled look. "Well," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. "Let's get started on these, shall we." He easily pulled the clipboard from Snape's slack fingers and started to thumb through the pages as he continued to speak.

"You know Severus, Draco was quite reluctant to stay behind. He was very adamant, in fact, that I bring him along. When I returned from apparating Dr. Stiner back to his office, the boy was absolutely beside himself with worry over Harry's fate." The headmaster then looked up into Snape's face and gave him a smile. "Those two have certainly grown close, haven't they?"

"That they have, Albus. I've been noticing it more and more, as of lately. Those two have become as 'thick as thieves'."

"I'm glad to hear that, Severus…" The old man then looked back down at the clipboard full of papers waiting to be filled out, drawing a deep breathe as if wanting to say more. When he looked back up, Snape was staring at him, awaiting whatever proclamation Dumbledore was about to make. "You know me too well, my friend."

Snape shared one of his rare smiles with his long-time comrade, "Alright Albus, get to the point."

"Now that Harry is seventeen, he is considered an adult in the wizarding world. But with his current…uh, mental status, and especially now that he has been injured, he'll need an adult to be appointed as his guardian on an official level…someone to oversee his recovery, and manage his Gringotts accounts, and so on. I have spoken to the Wizengamot on your behalf and they have agreed, albeit reluctantly, to assign custody to you as long as it is shared and over-seen with a senior member of their administration…namely, myself. That is, if you are amenable."

Snape stared at his long-time friend and mentor for several seconds, desperately trying to keep his shock from showing on his face, before Dumbledore spoke again. "I take it that you are interested then?"

Snape turned his gaze forward once more, his eyes falling out of focus as he let the idea roll about his head a bit and he came to a decision. He focused once more on the man sitting at his side and gave him his reply. "I would like that very much, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled widely at that, patted Snape heartily on the back and said, "That's good…because I've already had the papers drawn up." He then reached into the pocket of his blue jacket and pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment. He placed it in Snape's hands and watched as the younger man slowly unfurled it to read over the lines printed there.

Harry would officially be his son. Even though the contract stipulated that it was not a true adoption, per say, in respects that Harry's last name would not be changed, it was good enough as far as the potion's master was concerned. The man's happiness at this turn of events was overshadowed by the worry he felt over Harry's injury.

Dumbledore left the other man to his thoughts as he filled in what he could on the paperwork. Finally growing frustrated with the whole affair, he discreetly pulled out his wand and gave it a wave over the stack of papers. Tucking his wand back into his pocket, he flashed a self-satisfied grin when he saw the paperwork now completed. He sat the clipboard onto the small side table and turned to Snape, who was holding the contract he had just finished signing in his outstretched fingers. Dumbledore took it and had just stuck the rolled parchment back into his pocket as the door to their room opened and the doctor stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Masson; I've been over-seeing Harry's care since he arrived. Are you his relatives?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "I am his grandfather, and this," He pointed to Snape, "is his father."

The doctor nodded to each of them in greeting before he took a seat across from them.

"As you know, I had ordered an MRI and I just got done going over the results with the neurosurgeon. Based on our findings, Harry has a small fracture on the back of his skull. But what concerns me the most is the swelling of his brain. The MRI also showed evidence of a subdural hematoma…that's bleeding around the brain. The bleeding isn't that bad by itself, but it's contributing to some of the swelling that's taking place. The increased pressure is what has been causing the seizures and some of the breathing problems, which should all stop once the swelling goes down."

The doctor paused to allow them to ask any questions they might have, but Snape was so overwhelmed by the report of Harry's condition, that asking questions was beyond his capabilities at the moment. In fact, he was struggling just to remain in his seat. He wanted more than anything, to go to the boy right now; to see with his own eyes that the child was safe. He looked to Dumbledore then, and his mentor could see the emotions swirling in Snape's dark eyes. Knowing that the younger man was incapable of speech, he decided he'd better be the one to find out the details. "Is he conscious yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He is currently in a coma, but we expect him to come out of it soon since it also is due to the intracranial pressure. We've started him on a medicine called Mannitol that should relieve some of the swelling, thereby easing his other conditions."

The two wizards were not entirely sure they understood all of what the doctor was trying to explain, but they caught the most important parts. The question was whether Madam Pomfrey would be able to do anything to aid Harry's condition later on. These things were not something the medi-witch had much, if any, experience with and it was too risky to try to move him in his current condition.

"Can we see him now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll take you both back in shortly, but you need to be prepared for what you're going to see. We had to intubate him due to the punctured lung, so you'll see a tube coming from his mouth to a machine that is helping him to breathe. You'll also see some wires attached to his chest; they allow us to monitor his pulse and respiration. He also had a broken wrist and leg, so he has had to have casts put on, and we've started an I.V. and have placed a Foley catheter, so you'll see that as well. Now, if you're ready, I'll take you back now."

The three men rose from their seats and made their way out of the small room and through the set of doors that led to the treatment area in the back of the E.R. The two wizards were silent as they followed the doctor past several curtained-off areas and to a brightly lit enclosed room in the corner. Before they passed through the doors, Dr. Masson turned to say, "He won't be down here much longer; they're preparing him a room upstairs in the I.C.U. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me or one of the nurses. I'll meet up with you later, after Harry's been moved upstairs." As the doctor turned to leave, Snape grabbed up his hand, looked him in the eyes, and thanked him.

After the doctor walked away, the pair made their way into the room. The bright lights shone harshly off of the light green painted walls and the sharp smell of antiseptics hung in the air. Snape walked up to the large, metal bed that Harry was laying in, still slightly in shock at the sight, despite what the doctor had warned them they'd see. Besides the cast on his left wrist and his right leg, there was a large bandage covering the spot where the stitches were placed and the machines in the background continued to make various beeping noises, or in the case if the ventilator, a whooshing sound every few seconds.

Snape picked up the boy's hand and gave it a squeeze as he stared at his face, as if willing the child to have some sort of reaction to the gesture. Dumbledore sighed heavily as he took it all it. The two stood next to the bed in silence for a long time until two nurses came in, interrupting their period of reflection.

"It's time to move him upstairs now. His room is ready in the I.C.U."

Snape gave a nod of affirmation and stood aside as the women prepared the bed and equipment to be moved. As the nurses got to work, Dumbledore turned to Snape to speak with him.

"Severus, I need to be going now. I need to get something filed with the ministry," At this, Dumbledore patted the pocket of the suit jacket in which the guardianship papers were hidden. "Then I'll be going back to Hogwarts; I'll need to stay there in case Poppy is able to return. I think it would be wise if I took young Mister Malfoy along with me since you're staying here. Remus is keeping an eye on him for me while they wait at the station for news on Harry. If there is any change in his condition, notify me as soon as you can. And Severus…., try not to worry too much; I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

And with that said, the Headmaster left the room to find a safe place to apparate from, leaving Snape behind with his unconscious son.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Well, do you all still like the story? I hope I didn't bore anyone with all the medical stuff. I did my research to make sure I got everything correct on a medical stand-point, so if I made a mistake, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thanks to you all and please review!

I was sent several requests to let Remus and Severus get together...so, let me know. How many of you would like Remus to become part of their family? How many of you would like Remus to stay as only a friend? Let me know when you review. Thanks!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	20. Keeping Vigil

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 20 . Keeping Vigil

Snape sat by Harry's bed all of that first night, not daring to close his eyes to sleep for fear of missing some small movement on Harry's part that might signal his awakening from the coma. The potions master was currently sitting in a softly padded chair that he had pulled up to the side of Harry's bed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands in an attempt to drive his tiredness away. The steady, quiet beeping of the monitors in the room seemed to working against him, and his eyelids continued to fall over and over again, forcing him to jerk himself awake.

It was early morning, before visiting hours even, but he had gotten special permission from the ward's head nurse to stay the night. Rising out of the chair to stretch his legs, Snape gave a loud yawn that would surely have surprised any of his students if they had heard its deep rumble from the typically well-reserved man. He paced over to the window and looked out, enjoying the view of the early sunrise as it colored the sky in hues of soft pink over the city's skyline. It was defiantly better than the view of Harry's room with its bland, white walls and floor. Even the sheets and curtains were white, and it all seemed to draw one's eye to the center of the room where the bed sat.

Snape looked over his shoulder to gaze at the boy he had grown to love. Harry seemed even smaller than normal as he lay in the large, metal bed. Covered up all the way to his chest, the boy's shock of black hair stood out vastly amongst all of the white of the room and even of his own pale face. Snape looked back out of the window and spent the following hour watching the sun come up as he waited for something,…anything, to happen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Around lunchtime that afternoon, Dumbledore came to visit and he brought a guest with him. Hearing the soft knocking, Snape went and opened the door. He was not surprised to see the old headmaster come in, for he knew the man was very attached to Harry, as much as he was himself, and would visit as often as he could. It was when Draco came in that Snape felt taken aback. The boy entered the room looking a mess; not at all the typical style of a young gentleman of his upbringing.

He stepped into the room looking unwashed and disheveled, obviously still wearing yesterday's wrinkled clothes. His usual highly styled hair was ruffled and hung limply from his scalp, strands of it hanging down in his face as if he were attempting to hide his eyes. And at that thought, the potions master looked more closely and it was clear that the boy had been crying, recently too, if his swollen, red-rimmed eyes were any clue. The two visitors stepped into the room and Dumbledore gently shut the door.

The headmaster motioned for Snape to join him in the corner to talk, and the he made his way over, leaving Draco alone where he stood by the head of Harry's bed. The two conversed quietly for several minutes about some issues that had to do with the start of term, which was set to begin the following day. As the two talked, Snape kept a watchful gaze on Draco from across the room. The boy was merely staring at Harry's motionless form; he was making not a sound, nor moving a muscle as he watched the other boy's chest rise and fall with the aid of the ventilator.

After a few minutes passed in that manner, Snape's attention was drawn the younger Slytherin once again when he noticed some movement. As he watched, Draco silently bent over Harry's still body and, pushing the raven-haired boy's bangs away from his forehead, he softly kissed him. It was not a quick peck of affection; no, this was something deeper, and Snape had every intention of finding out exactly what it all implied.

When Dumbledore noticed by Snape's averted eyes that he was no longer paying attention, he turned just in time to see what had captured the man's interest. When he saw the kiss as well, he gave a slight cough from the back of his throat to remind the lad that he was not alone in the room.

The noise made Draco give an almost unnoticeable jump as he suddenly remembered that others could see this indiscretion. He snapped his head up and excused himself from the room, telling the adults as he left, that he would wait out in the hall. As he shut the door behind himself, Dumbledore turned back to Snape.

"I think they may be closer than either of us previously thought."

"I believe you're right," Snape replied. "I'll have to keep my eye on the two of them when we return to Hogwarts."

"Speaking of which, Severus, I've arranged for Remus to take over your classes for a few days. Hopefully, Harry can be transferred over to Hogwarts hospital wing by then. Have you any plan on what to do about Draco's housing situation? He still stands a good chance of coming to harm by some of his housemates, especially now that many of their parents are in Azkaban; they'll be looking for vengeance."

"Actually, I have thought a great deal on the matter. I was going to suggest a room be added onto my quarters, but seeing how close the pair have gotten, I'm starting to think it might not be such a good idea. Perhaps I'll just have to have a talk with Draco about it. If he stays in my quarters, he'll have to understand that I can't allow anything untoward to happen between the two of them, at least until Harry reaches a level of maturity more closely resembling others' his age."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and stated, "I'm going to need your decision on the matter by tonight, so I'll be coming back to check on the both of you later this evening." He paced over to where Harry lay and ran his weathered, old hand through the boy's unruly hair. With an odd half-smile on his face, he addressed the child, "I need to be going now, Harry. I hope you get well soon; we'll all be thinking about you and wishing you the best." He then turned and gave a small wink to Snape as he made his way out the door.

As the door shut behind his old friend, Snape returned to his seat by Harry's side to keep up the constant vigil that he had been holding since the boy arrived at the hospital the day before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Almost a week went slowly by, and Harry remained in his comatose state. The medicines he had been getting through the I.V. had made the swelling go down, and the seizures had disappeared completely. Dr. Stiner had come by to check on them several times and was currently sitting in a chair across from Snape's as the men discussed Harry's condition.

"You've got to give it time; He'll come out of it soon, you'll see."

"It shouldn't be taking this long," Snape complained. "I thought once the swelling went down, he would wake."

"Have patience. This sort of thing takes time to recover from."

In response, Snape mumbled under his breath in irritation and Dr. Stiner continued to talk in an attempt to bring the mumbling to a halt before it turned into an all-out rant.

"Well, look on the bright side; at least he's off the ventilator now. In fact, he seems to be healing quite quickly."

At this, the potions master mumbled a little louder.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" Dr. Stiner turned an amused face to the other man and Snape cleared his throat a bit and said in a low voice, "I've been slipping him doses of healing potions."

The corner of the old doctor's mouth turned up in a smile and he asked in a tone of mock defense, "Oh, I see! Don't trust us muggles to do the job on our own, huh?"

Snape huffed in such a way as to insinuate the obviousness of the statement, but instead of getting a reply from the well-humored doctor, he noticed that the man's attention was being drawn to the bed. Quickly turning 'round to face the bed again, Snape was surprised when he saw the slightest twitch of motion from Harry's left foot.

Both men locked their eyes on the child in the bed, afraid that if they dared to even blink, that they might miss another movement. Only a few minutes went by in tense silence until they were finally rewarded. The boy's eyelids fluttered part way open before squeezing shut again in an attempt to block out the bright overhead lights. Seeing this, Dr. Stiner jumped up from his near-by chair and flipped the light switch, plunging the entire room into dimness; the last rays of light from the setting sun providing the only light in the room.

Moments later, the eyes fluttered open once more and Snape reached forward to place a pair of glasses onto the boy's face. The two men held their tongues, waiting to see if the boy would start talking, but instead of any words, he opened his mouth widely and yawned; stretching out his legs and causing his blanket to fall slightly to the side. Snape reached for it before it could fall to the floor and tucked it back around the boy's body. As he sat back down, he was delighted to hear a small, quiet, "thank you" from a voice that was raspy from being so long unused.

He put a small cup of water against the boy's lips and, as Harry sipped it, Snape lifted his hand to card his fingers through the unruly black hair as he spoke to the child, "It's good to see you awake…You've had us all quite worried you know."

Harry looked into the man's eyes in a confused sort of way and replied, "Oh. Was I asleep for very long?"

Instead of answering the question, Snape asked one of his own. "Harry, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh…," his brow crinkled in confusion as he struggled to come up with an answer. "We were…on our way to Hogwarts? Did I fall asleep on the way?"

Snape turned and looked at Dr. Stiner with a questioning look and the doctor answered the other man's unspoken question in a low voice. "It's not unusual for patients suffering from his type of injuries to have no memory of the traumatizing event taking place."

Snape turned back to face Harry again and decided to answer as truthfully as he could without raising too many questions. "No, you didn't fall asleep on the way. You fell onto the train tracks and bumped your head. You hit your head so hard it made you fall into a coma and we had to take you to the hospital."

Harry looked about the room, taking in for the first time the unfamiliar surroundings. When he finally turned his attention back to Snape, he had yet another question to ask.

"What's a coma?"

This time it was Dr. Stiner who answered. "A coma is like a very deep sleep. That is why we had to take you to the hospital. The people here have been helping take care of you now for an entire week."

"A week?!" Harry could not believe he had 'slept' for a whole week. It certainly didn't feel like a week to him. But then he decided to sit up a little and the pain in his joints that the action caused reinforced the statement that, yes, it had been a whole week. His joints have never been that stiff before. As he tried to pull the blanket a little tighter around himself, he noticed how heavy his left arm seemed and he pulled it out from under the blanket to inspect the limb.

When he saw the cast, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He felt the rough, hard exterior of it with his good hand and then sat the injured wrist gently down on top of the blanket. Seeing the teen toying with the cast, Snape decided to explain the odd, muggle thing to him. "It's a cast. Your wrist was broken and that," Snape pointed to the cast, "holds the wrist straight so the bones can mend." Then he glanced towards the door to be sure none of the nurses could hear him and said in a low voice, "I'll have Poppy repair the broken bones and remove the casts when we return to Hogwarts."

"When _will_ we return to Hogwarts?"

"We might go back tomorrow…maybe even as early as tonight if I can convince Dumbledore to allow us to do so this soon."

Harry smiled at that. The sooner he got back, the sooner he could see Draco and his friends. "When do I get to see Draco? Can he come visit me here?"

"You can see him as soon as we get back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore added a new room for him in our quarters. His room is now next to yours. And as far as visits go, Draco has come to see you every day since you arrived here; you've just not been awake to see him. In fact, he came by earlier this evening and left this here for you."

Snape pulled out a box of assorted wizarding candy that he had been hiding from the nursing staff. Handing it to Harry, he couldn't help but to smile when he saw the boy's eyes get big. He always did like sweets a little too much, in his opinion.

"You can look through it for now, but I don't want you eating any until Dr. Stiner says it's alright."

Dr. Stiner quickly joined the conversation when he saw Harry's disappointed face, "As soon as I see that you can hold down a regular meal without a problem, then you can eat some of it. You've got to remember, Harry, you've not had any real food in your stomach for a week now and if you fill it up with candy, you could make yourself very sick."

Harry let a devious little grin slide across his face and replied, "Yeah, but if I get sick, I'm already at the hospital, so can't I eat a little anyways?"

Dr. Stiner couldn't help but to chuckle at Harry's comment as he told Snape, "You'd better keep a close eye on that boy. He's a sly one, isn't he?"

With a soft chuckle of his own, Snape answered, "You have no idea."

Harry let his features fall into a small pout and he crossed his arms across his chest as best he could with the awkward cast on his wrist. Plopping himself back onto his pillow, he found himself wishing he was at Hogwarts with Draco already.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Please post a review and let me know your thoughts on it. I'm going to try to post again in about three days, so until then, Goodbye!!

I want to post the responce to a review I recieved from **Yashida **in the hopes that it will address some issues that were brought up:

Thank you for your review. I'm glad you found Vickie totally uncouth...that's what I was going for. Actually, that's probably the main reason Snape can't stand her. But hey, she's from a very small town, where everyone knows everyone else, and she is of the very forward personality that sees it their life's goal to be buddy-buddy with everyone, especially when she attempts to flirt with them in her own deluded way. Ha, Ha!

And as far as the hospital is concerned: The paperwork was not for anything in regards to payment for services rendered. Every hospital that I've ever been in, and it's been many due to my many chronic health problems, have required paperwork to be filled out to inform the doctors of things they need to know about their patient's care. Things like, medicines they are on, known medical problems, prior surgeries, known allergies, current treating doctor, and on and on.

Most hospitals also require a waver before any surgery is preformed, regardless of whether it is an emergency or not. That is what saves the doctor's butt if someone tries to sue them for malpractice. I have been in a hospital's emergency room many times and they have always requested the above information before doing any treatment beyond what is needed to to stabilize my condition. I was always treated without delay, as was Harry, but no doctor would be willing to do any surgery without first having some kind of signed consent from the patient, or the patient's representative, before hand authorizing that type of medical treatment, nor would they be willing to do a surgery without knowing all the facts in regards to allergies and etc.

Thank you for being willing to point out those things to me. I hope I've put your mind to ease regarding those issues. I guess I should have been more clear on what type of paperwork they were actually filling out. If you notice other problems with the story, please let me know and I'll do what I can to fix the problem or to explain myself better, whatever the case may be. Thank you for reading and sending reviews, I appreciate all feedback that I receive. Thanks again!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	21. Kisses and Holding Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful creations from J.K.R.'s brilliant mind.

A/N: This story is rated M due to non-con, language, torture scenes, and slash

Snape's thoughts _will be shown in italics _

Chap. 21 Kisses and Holding Hands

Harry was indeed allowed to return to Hogwarts the following morning, all hospital staff involved in his care discreetly obliviated so no questions would be asked about the boy's sudden disappearance. Arriving by portkey directly into the hospital wing, Harry would have hit the stone floor face-first if not for Snape's tight grip on his upper arm as he stumbled due to the cast on his leg. Righting himself, he gave a sheepish grin to the man as he was then led toward the closest bed. Madam Pomfrey entered soon after, a smile upon her lips and her wand clutched in front of her, ready to get to work.

"Well, Mr. Potter," she started in her normal 'let's get down to business' tone, "Let's see about removing those casts, shall we?"

Harry could do little more than nod enthusiastically in reply. The darn things had been bothering him ever since he woke in the hospital the day before, especially the cast on his leg. There was an itch about half-way down that had been driving him crazy and he tried everything he could think of to reach it, even going as far as to sticking one of the ink pens he found in his hospital room down into the thing in the vain hope of reaching far enough within to give himself a scratch with it.

It wasn't until now that Harry noticed that she was holding a small metallic cup in addition to her wand. And as she held the cup towards him, rather than take it from her grasp as was intended, he leaned forward and peered into it, viewing the clear, innocent looking liquid inside it with disdain. He'd had enough potions before to know that they typically tasted quite awful, and the more innocent they looked, the worse the taste.

"What is it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and finally making eye contact with the elderly witch in front of him.

"Skelegrow, of course. You must take a full dose before I will even consider removing the casts and then you are on bed rest for the rest of the day."

"What?! But I just got back from the hospital and they…" Before any more could be said, Harry was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat as Snape tried to intervene before Harry's lack of manners could be embarrass him further. By now, all of Hogwarts, except Harry perhaps, knew about Snape's official guardianship over the teen, and as such, he did not want the boy's behavior to reflect badly on himself.

Harry swung his gaze over his shoulder and looked sulkily at his father. "Now, Harry, you will do as Madam Pomfrey says. The potion may mend your bones improperly if you are up and about during the healing process."

Harry cast his eyes downward in dismay, but knowing there was no way out of it, he finally reached out and took the offered cup of potion. Bringing it under his nose, he gave it a sniff and physically winced. Anything that smelled that bad had no business even being this close to one's mouth as far as he was concerned. Not able to put it off any longer, he then took a deep breath and tossed his head back in an attempt to swallow the vile concoction as fast as possible. When it was finally down, he had to mentally congratulate himself for only gagging on the taste twice during the entire process.

Once Madam Pomfrey was satisfied with her patient's compliance, she had Harry lay back on the bed as she set about removing the muggle casts. With a small flick of her wand and a quick incantation, the leg cast was the first to go and Harry could not have been more pleased. He immediately reached down and gave himself a scratch at the spot that had been bothering him, closing his eyes and giving a sigh of relief as he did so.

As soon as he settled his head against his pillow again, the other cast was removed, freeing Harry's wrist and causing him to smile brightly.

"There now," Poppy addressed the boy, "doesn't that feel better? I'll be back to check on you in an hour, but for now, I believe you have a visitor waiting." With this she motioned towards the infirmary's large entry doors and Harry glanced over to see Draco poking his head through. Upon making eye contact, the blond Slytherin smiled brightly and walked the rest of the way through the door, clutching a brown-wrapped package in his arms. He made his way quickly over to Harry's bed on the opposite side of the ward and came to a stop at the foot of the bed. After awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments, Harry decided to be the first to speak up.

"Thanks for the candy."

"Oh. It was nothing, really. So.." Draco attempted to change the subject, still somewhat embarrassed about it all, especially with Snape watching the conversation from where he sat in the chair next to the bed. "I bet you're glad to get away from those muggle healers, huh?"

"Of course! Hey, Draco," Harry eyed the package that the other teen held, "What is that?"

Draco looked down as if just realizing that he was, in fact, holding something. He blinked a couple of times and than looked back to Harry and answered, "I can't tell you; it's a surprise."

It was a well known fact between Draco and Snape that Harry loved surprises, and now he was so excited he was practically bouncing from his place on the bed. With wide eyes and poorly hidden eagerness, he asked, "Can I open it now?"

"I guess so." Draco handed the package to the other boy and attempted to explain the gift as Harry started ripping the brown packaging paper from the box. "I wanted to get you something that you could use while you were recuperating. So, I thought, what better than a…"

"Chess set!" Harry finished for him, having finally opened the box in his lap. Over the summer, Draco had taught Harry how to play chess and the boy had gotten quite good at it, enough so that Snape himself had to put forth an honest effort in order to beat him. Harry now looked at his new chess set, complete with marble pieces, as if it were the greatest gift he'd ever received. He clutched the board to his chest and grinned brightly at it as if it could reciprocate his feelings of joy. Finally, Snape stood from his chair and offered it to Draco.

"Why don't you play for a bit? I think I'll go check with Madam Pomfrey and see how well her potion stores are stocked up." The potions master then excused himself from the room and made his way into Poppy's office. After safely ensconced inside, he drew the door shut, but left about four inches of space between the door and its frame. Peeking from within, he watched the two teens for a moment. The boys were too busy setting up the board and arranging the pieces to even notice the set of dark eyes watching them.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Severus?"

Turning his attention to the medi-witch who was sitting at her desk, he answered in a tone that suggested the obviousness of his activities, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

In return, the witch merely cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly sending the silent message that she expected an answer.

With a small roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh put on completely for show, the potions master responded with a crisp, "I'm spying, of course."

"Well, that much is obvious. Do you mind telling me why?" Poppy could barely keep the amusement out of her voice as she watched the man she had known since his youth continue to peer through the crack.

Instead of answering the question directly, Snape asked one of his own. "Do you think there's something going on between the two of them?"

"Who? Draco and Harry?"

"Yes. Ever since that day at Kings Cross, I've noticed Draco acting differently around Harry. You don't think there's something going on between the two of them do you?"

Poppy rose from her desk and made her way over to where Snape stood at the door. Giving a soft push, she moved him back and stuck her own face to the gap. She watched for a few minutes as the boys played their chess game. Just when she was about to inform Snape that he must have been imagining things, she saw Draco reach out and cup Harry's hand within his own. Harry's other hand paused in mid-air, the chess piece dangling from his grasp. Draco leaned forward and gave the other boy a small kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you." Harry looked up at Draco and smiled brightly, "I've missed you too, Draco." They started at each other a moment longer before resuming their game, keeping their hands clasped together next to the board.

"Hmm."

Snape knew that sound the medi-witch made; and it was never a good sign. "What? What is it? What are they doing?"

Poppy turned back around and quietly shut the door behind her, completely hiding the boys from view. Snape narrowed his eyes and asked her again, irritation coloring his words, "Poppy, what did you see?"

Having never been one to mince words, the medi-witch decided to come right out with it. "Well, Severus, you may have been right." She then paused as she watched the man narrow his eyes even more. "They're holding hands and..."

Snape interrupted before any more could be said, "Holding hands?!"

In an attempt to keep the teens in the other room from hearing, Snape lowered his voice and his tirade came out as furious whispers. "That better be all they've done so far! I saw Draco in the hospital, when he thought no one was looking. I saw the kiss he gave!"

"Kiss?!" Poppy didn't mean to blurt that out so loudly and she slapped her hand across her mouth as the potions master began pacing through the small office, only managing about four steps in each direction before meeting a wall and having to turn. But the man continued his rant, taking no notice of Poppy at all.

"That little snot! He knows Harry is not mentally ready for something like this. And after I took him in…He knows better than to pull something like this. He saw the doctor's evaluation reports! He…"

He was stopped mid-rant as Poppy grabbed his shoulders as he paced by, stopping his movement and his rampaging thoughts all at once.

"Severus, calm down or I'll be forced to make you take a calming draught!"

Snape narrowed his eyes in challenge to the elderly witch, but she cocked an eyebrow at him and warned, "Those death glares of yours don't work on me, young man, so go take a seat." She pointed toward her desk and the few chairs that sat around it.

At first, Snape didn't move. He just stood in that one spot, breathing heavily through his nose, his mouth drawn in a tight line and his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Now!" she ordered him.

Reluctantly, the potions master stalked over to one of the seats and threw himself into it, all propriety lost in his anger. The medi-witch soon sat in a chair as well, and she spent the next several minutes staring at the man sitting across from her, waiting for his temper to cool so a rational conversation could actually be possible.

"Now, Severus, I want you to hear me out on this, o.k.?" She stared at the man a few moments longer before he finally gave a single, stiff nod of his head indicating his unwilling cooperation in the matter.

"Those two boys in there are at the height of their sexual…"

Snape took a deep breath and opened his mouth to interrupt, but Poppy pointed her finger at him and said in a commanding tone, "You promised to hear me out!"

Snape pursed his lips as his fingers dug into the arms of the chair in frustration, but the medi-witch took no notice of this and continued her little speech.

"They are at the height of their sexual development, no matter what Harry's evaluation report says, and his body is still going to react like any other seventeen year old's. Granted he may not understand why he feels the way he does towards Draco, but that doesn't negate the fact that he has the capabilities to feel those emotions. And as long as you sit Draco down and make sure he understands not to take things too far, I don't see any reason to stop those two from getting closer."

Poppy took a few calming breaths and continued in a softer tone. "Harry has been through a lot. He has been given the chance to start over and have a happy life, and that is a very rare opportunity, indeed. If this has the chance to develop into a healthy relationship over time, I think you should allow it to happen. Just talk to the boys, let them know their limits. Besides, if you put your foot down and forbid them to continue, then they'll just find ways of carrying on behind your back. Trust me; if you'll just talk to them, and get everything out in the open, then you'll all end up happier."

As she spoke, the look of seething anger on the potion masters face fell away and the man now sat in his chair with a look of deep contemplation. After waiting several moments for some kind of reply and not receiving any, Poppy silently rose and walked into her storeroom, leaving the man to brood over his thoughts alone in peace.

Thirty minutes later, having run out of things to organize in her storeroom, Poppy came out to find her office empty. Slightly confused now, she made her way into the main room of the infirmary and saw Harry sitting alone on his bed wearing a similar mask of confusion.

"Harry, dear…"She called to him as she walked to his bed. "Do you happen to know where your father went?"

"Um,…" Harry looked towards the medi-witch and back to the entry doors several times before answering. "I don't know where they went, but Dad came out and said he needed to talk to Draco and they left a few minutes ago. He didn't even let us finish our game first." Harry then looked down into his lap where the chess board sat with its pieces still in mid-play.

Feeling slightly worried about the whole thing, Poppy sat in Draco's abandoned chair and ran her hand through Harry's raven hair. "They'll be back soon, I'm sure. Why don't you try to get some rest for now and I'll make sure to let you know when they get back, alright?"

Harry reluctantly handed Poppy the chess board with its pieces still on top and she sat it on the chair by the bed. He made himself comfortable and smiled at her as she tucked the blanket up around him. Staying long enough to see him settle down and shut his eyes, Poppy then left to her office to wait it out for Snape's return.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: I just wanted to forewarn you all: After this chapter is posted, it may take up to a week or two to post the next chapter. Tomorrow, the 20th, I'm having back fusion surgery done to alleviate some of the pain I experience due to Degenerative Disk Disease. I plan on bringing my husband's laptop so I can continue to write during my following stay in the hospital, so I hope I'll be able to keep mostly on schedule as far as posting is concerned. Please bear with me during this time, as I have no way of knowing how long it will take me to recoup from all of this. Don't worry; I have no intentions of letting more than a week go by without a new chapter, if I can help it! Thank you.

Now, that having been said…PLEASE review! You know you want to. Besides, getting LOTS of reviews will make me heal faster!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	22. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Not mine…Wish it was…Oh, well.

A/N: This story will contain slash. So, now that I've officially warned you…please, no flames!

……………………………

This New Life

Chap. 22 . Confrontations

………………………….

Draco and Harry were in the middle of their game of chess when a tight-gripped hand came to rest on Draco's shoulder, causing the teen to jump and nearly upset the game pieces from their places. With a quick look behind him, Draco was surprised to see his godfather there, especially with such a threatening look on his face.

"Come, Draco. We need to talk."

"Uh…Did I do something wrong?" Draco looked nervously up at the man standing next to him and swallowed hard. The look Snape was currently giving him was typically reserved solely for the boisterous Gryffindors that blew up their cauldrons during potions classes.

In reply, Snape said nothing, merely narrowing his eyes in a silent threat before whipping around and heading for the infirmary doors, his robe billowing out behind him like a dark cloud promising a storm. The teen jumped from the bed, set down the chess piece he had been holding, and threw an apologetic look at Harry before quickly following, not more than a pace behind the man as he slammed his way through the door and headed down the corridor, towards the dungeon.

As the pair disappeared from sight, Madam Pomfrey finally came bustling into the room from her office, a worried frown upon her face as she took in Harry's lone presence. Making her way over to Harry's bed, she set about making herself comfortable as she talked to the boy, knowing that the others might not come back for quite a while, especially considering how infuriated Snape had previously been about the entire issue.

Meanwhile, Snape and Draco had reached one of the dungeon's many empty classrooms and the teen had been dragged inside by the Professor's sudden vice-like grip on the front of his robes. Pulling the boy close and glaring as threateningly as he could, noses almost touching, Snape narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low, steady voice that sent a shiver of apprehension down Draco's spine against his will.

"I know about you and Harry."

_Oh, Gods! _Draco's thoughts raced as his eyes widened in fear and surprise. _How much does he know?!_

Deciding to play it safe, Draco simply answered in a voice of forced calmness, "Yes, Sir."

Snape stared into the boy's face for several silent minutes as if trying to read his mind, and as far as Draco was concerned, he very well could be doing that exact thing. Quickly averting his eyes, he missed the small crooked smile that was made barely evitable at the corners of the potion master's lips upon witnessing the teen looking away. Seeing the action as an admission of guilt, Snape decided that there were definitely things happening between the two boys in his care that he knew nothing about.

"How far have you taken things, Draco?"

Draco looked back up and focused on his godfather's face, trying his hardest to not shrink away from the man.

"Mostly, we just hold hands, Sir."

Snape said nothing, but the noticeably tighter grip on Draco's collar did more than suggest Snape's doubts of the boy's honesty. Finally deciding to give a more truthful answer, Draco took a deep breath to calm his shaky nerves and force back the feeling of panic creeping over him. He knew how protective the man before him had become of the raven-haired teen waiting for them in the infirmary and, if he were truthful with himself, he had grown quite protective as well.

"We've kissed a couple of times, but that was all, Severus."

"Draco," Snape began in a disappointed tone, releasing his grip on his collar, "you know Harry is not the same as other seventeen year olds. You saw the last report from Dr. Stiner, and you know he's not mentally mature enough to fully comprehend the consequences of his actions in that regard."

Snape paused to exhale deeply in exasperation as he started pacing through the room, one hand on his hip, and the other dragging its way through his hair. Draco watched from his place by the wall as the man walked back and forth, obviously in deep thought. By the time his godfather began to speak again, Draco was sure he was about to be told that the relationship was going to be put to an end; So, he was surprised when Snape came to a stop in front of him and informed him, "You may continue your…'association', for lack of a better word, with Harry, but it may go no further than the level it is at now until you gain permission or there will be consequences." At this he looked Draco in the eye and then asked, "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Draco could not help his enthusiastic reply and the relief he felt was evident by the look on his face. Snape stared at him a moment longer, as if determining whether to say more, but then snapped, "Good!" before turning and making his way for the door.

Draco allowed the potions master to walk away without further comment, deciding instead to stay behind long enough to silently revel in this one small victory before hurrying out the door as well…his boyfriend was awaiting his return.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was almost an hour later before Snape reappeared in the hospital wing, with Draco making his entrance moments later. The blond looked noticeably reserved and the look on the stern potion master's face was all Madam Pomfrey had to see to know that the talk Snape had given had been tough, probably involving a threat or two. Despite all this, Draco quietly sat on Harry's bed, waking the raven haired boy from his nap and the two resumed their previously interrupted chess game.

Snape made his way back to Pomfrey's office where the witch sat in wait to find out what had transpired during his talk with Draco. Snape settled himself in one of the chairs and the man's look of irritation faded away when Poppy threw him a sly look.

"Well, Severus, did you have a nice chat with Draco? I certainly hope you took my advice."

With a look of resignation, he answered, "I did, indeed. I just hope you're right about all of this."

With a small chuckle, Poppy replied, "Of course I am!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That evening, Snape left Draco in the hospital wing under Poppy's supervision as he went to get his rooms ready for Harry's release from the infirmary. Unfortunately, she remained in her office and did not see Ron and Hermione enter shortly after Snape left.

Stepping through the large entrance door, Ron led the way. Hermione followed swiftly behind, clutching her schoolbag full of books in her arms as she hurried to keep up with the redhead's long stride. Instantly recognizing Draco from across the large room, Ron marched his way right over, ready to knock the Slytherin down a peg or two.

"What do you think you're doing here, Malfoy?!" Ron's sudden outburst rang through the stillness of the hospital wing like thunder, instantly sparking the blonde's temper. Draco twisted around to glare at the other boy from where he sat on the bed, angrily clutching the chess piece in his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"What do you want Weasel? Did you finally decide to see if Pomfrey can cure you?" At this, Ron glared at Draco, but was confused by the Slytherin's comment, so he said nothing until a moment later when Draco finished his insult.

"Sorry, but there is no cure for stupidity."

"Shut the bloody hell up, you ferret!" Ron lunged forward as if to pummel Draco into the bed, but Hermione quickly dropped her books and other belongings onto the stone floor and grabbed Ron by the arm.

"Ron, stop this right now!" She put herself in-between the two but maintained her tight hold on Ron's arm as he continued to try to get past her. "You'll just end up getting in trouble anyways, Ronald. Now stop!"

Malfoy stood from the bed, a smug look across his face as he crossed his arms and watched the two struggle. But the look rapidly fell from his face when Ron pulled out his wand and threw a curse at him from over Hermione's shoulder. Draco jumped aside just in time as the spell hit the floor where he had just been standing, smoke slowly rising from the slight singe mark left on the stones.

In a rage at the audacity of the other boy to resort to throwing curses so quickly, especially at him, Draco returned wand fire and a curse was sent sailing in the pair's direction.

Ron saw the curse leaving Draco's wand and yanked Hermione to the side, the two of them tumbling to the floor in the process. Ron leaped back to his feet to cast again, but once more, Hermione grabbed hold of his arm, preventing him from aiming where he wanted to.

"Ronald Weasley, you stop this nonsense right now!"

When her efforts continued to be ignored, she shouted out the last thing she could think of to stop the two from fighting any longer.

"You're scaring Harry!"

Both boys immediately dropped their wands and whirled about to look towards the bed, but all they could see was a slightly shaking form hidden beneath the covers, a light breathy noise escaping from within that could be easily distinguished as crying. Before any of them could utter another word, Madam Pomfrey came hurrying out of her office, a look of irritation on her face and a small vial of calming draught gripped in her hand.

She shooed the teens away from the bed in order to administer to her patient, and the three students stood back and watched in shame as the medi-witch stooped over the bed, speaking in a low, comforting tone as she attempted to wrench the tightly-fisted covers from the boy's grasp. When she was finally able to pull the blanket back, she pushed the vial to his lips and, within minutes, the crying died down until the wing was silent once more. Pomfrey then left the bed to escort the three other teens from the room, scolding them the entire way about their poor behavior.

As the doors swung shut behind them, all three seemed to hesitate, too worried about Harry to leave. As they stood there, both Ron and Draco kept shooting glares at each other every few minutes and before long, Hermione had finally had enough.

"Look you two, you're just going to have to learn to get along. Draco, I know you spent the summer with Harry and Professor Snape. I'm glad to see that you and Harry are getting along. Even from the few minutes I saw you spend with him in the infirmary before the fight started," At this she shot a disdainful look in the red-head's direction, "It was obvious that the two of you have become friendlier with each other."

_Ha,_ thought Draco,_ If you only knew! _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Ron finally decided to speak up.

"I don't care if he spent the summer there or not, Hermione! That little ferret hasn't any right to be Harry's friend now; Not after everything he's done to him in the past!" Ron turned angrily in Draco's direction and jabbed his finger through the air in his direction.

"I don't know what you think you're doing trying to get close to Harry now, but you better stay away from him, or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll do what, Weasel? You can't do anything to me. And you know….It'll be kind of hard to stay away from Harry considering he's my boyfriend." He finished his statement and flashed a smug look of superiority at the other boy, reveling in the fact that the red-head was too shocked to speak, and was standing stock-still, mouth hanging wide open, and eyes practically popping out they were so wide open. Hermione was the first to recover from the shock and she glanced over her shoulder at Ron one more time before addressing Draco.

"Apparently, a lot has happened this summer. Draco, I'm glad you and Harry have worked out your differences and have gotten so close; Harry deserves all the happiness that comes his way. That being said," Then she narrowed her eyes at the blond and spoke in a lower tone that threatened retribution, "If you hurt him, I'll see to it that you regret it every single day for the rest of your miserable little existence."

Hermione then turned on her heel and walked away, leaving both boys staring after her in surprise, and in Draco's case, slight fear. Ron had recovered from his initial shock from Draco's announcement by now and turned to the Slytherin.

"I don't care what you say, Malfoy, I don't trust you. And you better just stay out of my way." Ron then walked away, purposely ramming into Draco as he passed. Draco gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply in an effort to calm himself enough not to hex the other boy as he walked away.

When he was finally alone and sufficiently calmed down, Draco pushed the door of the infirmary open and glanced around for any sign of Madam Pomfrey. When he was sure he would not be caught, he quietly made his way in and walked to the end of the large room, towards the solely occupied bed. As he neared, he heard the unmistakable sound of Harry's quiet snoring and he smiled to himself.

As he settled himself in the chair next to the bed, he could hear the muffled sound of a conversation taking place behind Pomfrey's closed office door and he was sure that the low-timbered voice he was hearing was that of his godfather. Thinking about it, Draco came to the conclusion that the man must have been contacted about the incident by the medi-witch and then flooed in. Moments later, the door opened and Snape made his way towards the bed, a frustrated look on his face. Looking totally unsurprised to see Draco there, he silently passed by the bed, giving a signal with his hand that implied he wanted the boy to follow him and Draco jumped up from the chair, following without question.

Not a word was shared between them as they made their way towards the solitude of their quarters, Draco becoming more and more worried along the way. When the door finally shut behind them, Draco turned to the man, fully expecting a lecture full of harsh words spat in anger, but Snape walked past him and straight up to the tall Maple cabinet that stood in the corner of the room. Waving his wand over the cabinet door and muttering a string of Latin under his breath, Snape unlocked it and swung the door open. Reaching into its darkness, he pulled out a half-filled bottle of fire whiskey and, upon summoning a glass from the kitchen, poured himself a measure of the liquid.

Draco watched in silence from where he still stood at the door as Snape settled himself in one of the chairs by the fire. Lightly swirling the liquor in his glass, the potions master made a motion with his head, making it clear to Draco that he was expected to come and sit in the other wingback chair. Draco hesitantly sat down, worried even more now over the continued silence. After several minutes, Snape finally started to speak, his quiet tones seeming loud after the prolonged stillness.

"Draco…your behavior today was reprehensible."

He immediately jumped up from the chair to defend himself. "But it's not my fault! If that ignorant little…"

"Enough!" Snape turned angrily to his godson, glaring at him until he sat back down. "There is always a choice. You could have ignored him and then this incident would not have occurred. You were raised better than that, were you not? You know better than to let your emotions lead your actions, especially in a confrontation. You should have informed Madam Pomfrey or myself, and one of us would have taken care of the matter."

Snape paused to take a sip of his whiskey and then continued in a calmer voice. "You scared him today. When I arrived at the infirmary, he was refusing to talk or even make eye contact." Snape lifted his eyes from his glass to send a glare in Draco's direction. "What did you do? Madam Pomfrey did not witness the event, so she was unable to tell me. I want to know what the three of you did to frighten him so badly."

Draco cast his eyes to the floor, not able to look at the man before him due to his shame. Snape had been right. How many times had his father told him to set his emotions to the side during any confrontation in order to think more clearly, and thus become the victor. He should not have let things escalate to that level. Taking a deep breath, he started detailing what had happened, refusing to make eye contact the entire time. When he was finished, he finally looked up and saw a look of renewed anger on the man's face.

"What were you thinking?" He asked angrily, "One of those spells could have hit him…he had no part in that fight and he would have been the one to pay the price for your stupidity! You are responsible for the consequences of your actions; never put others in harms way when you decide to act like a low-class ruffian, throwing spells haphazardly around!"

Snape forcefully set his now empty glass on the small side table next to his chair and stood up, towering over Draco's fearful form still sitting near-by. "Didn't you give even one iota of thought to what Harry would think of you after witnessing that? What will you do when he wakes up if he wants nothing to do with you?!" Snape then stormed out of the room, leaving Draco alone with the empty glass and his racing thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Hello to all my faithful readers! I'm sorry this took so long to get posted, but my hospital stay after the surgery ended up being twice as long as it was supposed to be due to complications. But the good news is that I'm quickly on the mend and should be able to start posting as often as before in another week or two. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope it isn't too bad, I wrote most of it while in a half-stupor due to my pain meds. Ha, Ha! Anyways…PLEASE remember to send me a review. I always look forward to reading all of your comments! Thanks!


	23. Realizing What's Important

Disclaimer: Not mine…Wish it was…Oh, well.

A/N: This story will contain slash. So, now that I've officially warned you…please, no flames!

Warning: Angst ahead!

……………………………

This New Life

Chap. 23 . Realizing What's Important

Draco sat quietly in the chair by the fireplace for a long time, simply staring into the flames and wishing things had not gotten so out of hand earlier that day. As he contemplated things, he figured out that if he truly wanted a relationship with Harry, that is if Harry would let him after all this, than he would have to learn to tolerate that infuriating redhead and his annoying know-it-all girlfriend. And there was nothing else for it, if he had to beg Harry's forgiveness, than he would. Although he had been taught from a very young age that Malfoys_ don't_ beg, he considered this of importance enough that it could afford a little rule breaking when it came to his well-ingrained Malfoy manners.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Snape suddenly stalked through the room and out through the door, presumably on his way to the infirmary to stay with Harry. Draco cast a _Tempus_ spell and, upon realizing how late it was, headed off for bed. Despite everything, he still had classes to worry about. He would just have to go see Harry after Arithmacy, his third class of the day. But of course, he also had Potions class just before Arithmacy…and if truth be told, he was more nervous of dealing with his godfather again than trying to smooth things over with Harry. Sighing deeply, Draco lifted himself from the chair and made his way to his room, knowing that his sleep was likely to be very restless that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The following morning, Draco showered, dressed, and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast without seeing a single glimpse of his godfather. Sitting down at the Slytherin table, he scanned the Head table at the front of the room, trying to see if Snape resided at his usual place among the staff. Not seeing the man in the midst of the other teachers, Draco settled down and started eating his breakfast in a very reserved manner, ignoring the inane prattle of his classmates sitting further down the table.

Ever since classes started this fall, and the other Slytherins found out about his desire to avoid falling into the servitude of The Dark Lord, he was avoided at all costs. Except for a few times when select members of his house had tried to gang up on him, that is. So far, he had been observant enough to see the trouble headed his way, and he had been able to escape before they were able to surround him or separate him from the crowd of students that usually filled the halls before and after every class.

Taking one last bite of his toast, Draco gathered his bag with his classbooks residing within, and made his way to his first class of the day. As he walked down the aisle, he turned his head just in time to see the scathing look shot to him from across the Hall by the redhead sitting at the Gryffindor table. Using all his available patience in an effort to ignore the feeling of irritation now gnawing at his insides, he continued on his way, hoping to avoid that utter prat for the rest of the day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that day, Draco was leaving his Potions class and feeling completely miserable with himself. Snape had indeed shown up to teach class, but had pointedly ignored him the entire time…well, maybe not ignore him, but he didn't allow for any of Draco's usual antics. He was usually allowed at least a little banter with the few of his year-mates that did not currently despise him, but Snape quieted them and even took points. Draco hung his head dejectedly as he headed off to Arithmacy, and perhaps that was why he did not see the group of dark-clothed Slytherins following along behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Having nothing much to do now that Snape had returned and was teaching his classes again, Remus was making his way through the dungeon to retrieve some items he had accidentally left in the classroom the day before. As he passed one of the many narrow, dark corridors that were so common in this part of the castle, his heightened sense of hearing picked up a small, whimpering sound. Following the noise to its source, he was led to the darkened corridor he had passed a moment before.

Stepping into the narrow passage, he cast _Lumos_ and wandered down its length, the pitiful sounds getting louder the farther he went. Nearing the sole door located at its end, he cautiously opened it and had to grip the nearby door frame in shock. Draco Malfoy was crumpled on the floor in a bloody, shaking mess.

Gathering the injured boy into his arms, he swiftly made his way towards the hospital wing, his labored steps sounding loudly through the deserted corridors. As he was heading up the flight of stairs that led from the dungeons into the main parts of the castle, a third year Hufflepuff came charging down the steps, gripping a potions book in his hands. Remus could see the fearful look on the boy's face, and knew that the child was running late for his Potions class.

Stopping the boy as he passed, Remus instructed him to pass along a message when he got to class, informing the potions master of his needed attendance immediately in the infirmary. Once sure that the boy would do as he was told, Remus continued on his journey, arriving mere moments before Snape flooed into Pomfrey's office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Snape had been midway through the lecture he had been giving describing the effects of the new potion that the class would start that day, when a student, a Hufflepuff, came racing through the door with a message telling Snape he was needed in the infirmary. All the man could think was_ Oh, Gods! Something happened to Harry! _In his worry, he didn't even take points from the fearful boy. Instead, he hastily dismissed the class, telling them to read chapter seven for homework, and then hurried to his office where he knew he could floo to the hospital wing.

When Snape stepped from the flames, and into Pomfrey's office, he nearly gave the woman a heart attack. But he did not have time to explain his actions. He bounded through the door and into the main wing, throwing his gaze towards Harry's bed.

Harry did not return his gaze, however, for he was busy looking at the other end of the room, where Remus was laying an injured child onto a bed. As Snape focused on the bloody mess lying unmoving on the pristine white sheets, he suddenly recognized the silver-blond hair and his breath caught in his throat…_Draco!_

"Poppy, come quickly!"

Upon hearing his father's voice, Harry turned round in his bed and watched as the man ran past him and to the newly occupied bed at the end. A moment later, the elderly medi-witch also hurried past, her wand already clutched in her hands. Harry watched in silence as the three adults fussed over whoever that was in the bed. After a while, Remus looked up and seemed to notice Harry for the first time, and he made his way towards him.

As the man neared, Harry's eyes were drawn to the smeared patches of blood that were scattered across his clothes. Noticing this, Remus halted his steps and waved his wand over himself, ridding the fabric of its newly acquired stains. Satisfied that he was sufficiently cleaned up, he walked the rest of the way up to Harry's bed.

"Hey there, Pup. You feeling better today?"

Harry gave a light shrug of his shoulders and looked past Remus, to where the other adults were stooped over the figure in the bed, apparently trying to get the person to swallow a potion.

Releasing a sigh, Remus settled himself into the chair next to the bed and gazed at the child before him. Harry was still rather pale and thin, and his hair was poked out in every direction, despite its longer length. The boy was biting his bottom lip and clutching his hands together in obvious worry as he stared at the commotion at the other end of the wing. Deciding it would be for the best to distract him from the scene he had been watching, Remus scooted his chair forward a bit, totally blocking all view of the activity taking place.

"Won't you talk to me, Harry? I thought we were pals." He smiled at the boy and waited. Harry gave a small smile in return and nodded his head.

"Well," Remus asked, "What's the matter? You look like something is troubling you."

Harry started to give another shrug of his shoulders, but caught himself and answered, "Yeah, I guess so."

Remus waited patiently for Harry to continue and, finally, the boy took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"They were fighting."

"Who was, Harry?"

"My friends." Harry glanced at Remus and could see the man wanted some clarification, so he added, "Draco, Ron, and Hermione."

Remus gave a slow, understanding nod of his head as he replied, "Oh, I see. What were they fighting about?"

Actually, he already had a good idea about what prompted the fight, but he thought it would help to keep the conversation going for as long as possible. He knew something had happened the previous day that left the boy shocked, but he had been unable to gather any details other than the fact that Harry would not speak to anyone.

Harry's face drew into a look of discomfort, as if remembering the event was painful. Remus was slightly alarmed when he noticed Harry's eyes had filled with unshed tears. Finally the boy spoke again.

"It's my fault! They were fighting 'cause of me!"

Remus leaned forward and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders, cradling the youth to his side as he spoke. "Harry, I'm sure that's not true. Why do you think it's your fault?"

'It is, Remus! Ron was mad that Draco was with me, and Draco was mad Ron came to visit me. They were yelling and throwing spells at each other! They're not going to want to be my friends anymore!"

Harry broke down into sobs that he had been holding in since the incident occurred and he clung to Remus' robes as the tears ran unchecked down his face.

"Oh, Harry," Remus ran his fingers through the child's hair in an attempt to sooth him. "Just because they don't like each other, doesn't mean they'll stop being your friends."

"But Remus…they all left. Every one of them; and none of them have come by to see me since. Not even Draco!"

"Harry, I'm positive they want to be your friends. After the fight yesterday, they probably just needed some time alone to cool off. And they have all been busy today because they have classes, remember? It isn't going to be like it was in the summer. Now that school has started back, we're all going to be kept very busy."

By now, Harry's crying had quieted down and he looked up into Remus' face.

"Even Dad?"

"Yes, he'll be kept very busy as well; but he'll always make time for you."

"Of course I will," a new voice answered.

Harry craned his neck to see over Remus' shoulder and saw his father standing there. His sleeves were still rolled up from when he was helping madam Pomfrey, and his face held a look of weariness beyond his years. Remus glanced over as well, and was pleased to see that the other man had not forgotten to clean himself of the blood before approaching as he had done.

Snape smiled down at Harry, glad to see that his son was talking again. He ruffled his fingers through Harry's hair, making the boy smile, and he turned to Remus.

'Thank you," he said quietly and the two locked eyes for a moment longer before swiftly averting their gazes to other things. Taking a deep breath, Snape was the first to break the ensuing silence.

"Harry, we need to talk."

The man's tone had been so serious, that Harry immediately snapped his full attention to him. Remus started to get up, to leave the two to have their privacy, but Snape had put his hand on the man's shoulder, preventing him from rising.

"Maybe you should stay." Remus returned the request with a silent nod of his head and Snape settled himself on the end of the bed, next to the other two.

"Harry, I know you saw Remus bring someone into the infirmary a while ago."

Harry craned to look over Remus' shoulder again and could see Pomfrey still bustling about the bed at the end of the row. He then turned his gaze to his father and answered, "Yes, Sir."

Remus watched the other man and could tell he was struggling with what he had to say. It was obvious that he was worried about Harry's reaction to the news.

"Today, something very bad happened."

"What? What happened?" Harry's tone of voice was becoming more anxious, and Snape decided he better just get on with it.

"Harry, Draco was injured today."

"You mean that was him?"

"Yes. We believe he was attacked by some of the other students."

"Is he gonna' be alright?!" Harry was already trying to get out of Remus' embrace in an attempt to see with his own eyes if it were all true.

"Yes, in time he will be. But Harry, you need to be still. You're still recovering from your own injuries, and you're supposed to be resting."

Harry continued to struggle against Remus' hold, growing angry at the man who was keeping him from his friend. Within seconds, Harry was angrily kicking at Snape and trying to claw his way out of Remus' grip, practically grunting with the effort it was taking his weakened body to fight so hard.

Harry felt a weight lift from the foot of the bed as Remus shifted and pulled the boy onto his back. Seconds later, he felt a vial being held to his lips and he fought with everything he had in him to escape, Draco almost forgotten as his instincts pushed him to fight harder and harder.

He pushed his lips closed as hard as he could, pulling his face into a grimace as he did so. He distantly registered voices calling his name, but ignored them as he fiercely struggled against the person restraining him. Suddenly, there were hands on his face, fingers pressing into his cheeks and separating his jaws. Then a vial was pressed to his lips and a chalky liquid was being poured in. When his mouth was full, before he had a chance to spit it out, a hand was clamped tightly over his mouth, while another pinched his nose closed.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and refused to swallow, even as his lungs screamed for oxygen. He tossed his head as best he could in an attempt to dislodge the hands on his face; all the while, wildly kicking out his legs, but making contact only with the bed.

"Come on now, Harry, swallow for us."

"It's just a panic attack, Harry. Calm down, no one is going to hurt you."

Voices kept calling to him, but still, he could not make himself obey them. He had been holding his breath now for what felt like forever, and he could see spots of color flashing behind his closed eyes. When he knew he could hold on no longer, he swallowed the liquid in his mouth and the hands finally disappeared.

Harry then drew in a great shuddering breath, desperate to get some much needed air, and he felt the arms around him loosen slightly. Within moments, he felt his body becoming slack against his will, his strength melting out of him as he sagged bonelessly to the bed. The voices became clearer to him and he let himself relax as he listened to them.

"That's it, Harry. Calm down…just relax and let the potion do its work."

"Good job, Harry. Take deep breaths. You're safe; no one is going to hurt you here."

The arms that had been wrapped around him slid away and he felt his blanket being tugged up around his body, wrapping him up in its warmth. Fingers started carding through his hair, and being too exhausted to even open his eyes to see who it was, he swiftly fell asleep.

When they were sure the boy was sleeping deeply, Severus and Remus each took a deep breath and looked around the room. During his panic attack, Harry's accidental magic had been released, and all around them, the room lay in shambles. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey had the foresight to put a protective spell in place around Draco's bed when she saw the first stirrings of the wild magic being set loose.

Taking in the devastation about them, they set to work on repairing the damage, casting spells as they spanned out from Harry's bed. When the final window had been repaired and the last chair reassembled, they made their way to Pomfrey's office and settled themselves in the chairs around her desk.

"How is Draco doing, Poppy?" Remus looked questioningly at the medi-witch, but it was Snape who answered.

"If you had gotten here any later, he would not have made it. They broke several of his ribs, an arm, and they snapped each of the fingers of his wand hand. And he's lucky to be alive after the extent of internal damage we found."

As Snape spoke, the medi-witch shook her head sadly at the situation and added, "Yes…the poor dear. The bruises and knife wounds should be fully healed within a day or two, but the broken bones and such…I'm afraid that will take a bit longer. It could be up to a week until he's healed enough to leave. Skelegrow can only be given in small amounts, as you very well know. I only wish there was more we could do."

She then rose from her seat and headed to the near-by fireplace. "I'll go inform Albus of the events concerning Mister Malfoy, though I daresay he most likely already knows. I should be back shortly."

After throwing in a bit of floo powder, she disappeared from sight, leaving the two men alone in her office. Severus turned to Remus and held out his hand and said, "I just wanted to thank you again for coming to Draco's aid and for helping me with Harry."

Remus' eyebrows shot up in surprise, never expecting the stoic man before him to ever offer such a token of friendship as a handshake. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever seen the man shake someone's hand before. Glad for the change in the other's character, Remus smiled genially and grasped the offered hand and gave it a hearty shake, making Severus actually show the faintest hint of a smile.

Remus then stood and made his way toward the door, but then stopped and turned around. Knowing the other man would likely end up moping around in the infirmary now that both of his wards were here, he decided to suggest an alternative.

"Severus, I'm heading down into Hogsmeade to get a drink…would you like to join me?"

At first, Severus hesitated, unwilling to leave the boys alone lest they needed him. But if he were truthful with himself, and he always tried to be, Harry would likely be asleep for at least several hours, if not the whole night, due to the strength of the calming draught he had given him, and Draco was given a sleeping potion and since his condition was stable…

"I would be amenable to that."

And so the pair waited until Madam Pomfrey returned before heading out, talking casually all the way there, and staying gone for long into the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Well, there you go folks…I hope you liked it! If you haven't guessed by now, Remus and Severus are gettin' together. I had a **ton** more requests for that to happen, and only a few people who didn't want me to go that route. Sorry to those who voted against it…majority rules. Anyways, PLEASE send me a review. The more I get, the faster I write. What can I say? Ya'll are my motivation! Bye!


	24. Slytherin Hunting

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish Harry and Sev were mine, but, alas! At least I can borrow them time to time. I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: You know what? I find it _**weird**_ that I have more than 130 people on the list to be automatically alerted every time a new chapter is posted and 45 people who have this story on their favorites list, yet I barely get more than 10 reviews each chapter. So, this **'Thank you'** goes out to all of those readers out there who honor me by posting a review for every chapter. It means so much to me that you take the time to that. Ya'll are awesome!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This New Life

Chap. 24 . Slytherin Hunting

Severus and Remus failed to return to Hogwarts until nearly two a.m., both walking slightly unsteadily as they meandered through the main gate and up the path to the castle, talking animatedly with each other. As they made their way through the Main Hall and prepared to part company to head for their separate living quarters for the evening, Snape turned to Remus and got his attention as he departed.

"Remus, I don't suppose you might have tomorrow morning free, would you?"

"You know fully well, Severus," He answered with a grin, "that I do. What do you have planned that is so important that it could possibly keep me from sleeping in like I usually do?"

In reply, Severus allowed the corners of his mouth to rise and form into a sinister looking smile before leaning closer to the other man and saying in a mock whisper, "I am planning to do some Slytherin hunting." Snape raised an eyebrow as if in invitation and asked, "Are you interested?"

Remus' eyes narrowed slightly upon remembering Draco's plight, and with a renewed gleam in his eyes, he responded, "Of course. What time shall we meet?"

"Hmm... Let's say, just after breakfast. You'll find me in the infirmary; I'll need to check on Harry and Draco beforehand."

With a slight nod of affirmation from Remus, the two parted ways, both desperate to get at least a few hours of sleep before trudging off to inflict punishment upon the treacherous students who dared to attack one of their own.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was not yet dawn, and it was almost silent in Hogwarts' hospital wing. There was no noise but for the slight rustling sound of sheets being adjusted. Harry lay in bed, shaking minutely due to both the coldness of the room, and the surrounding darkness. Apparently, the calming draught had not kept the teen asleep for as long as the potions master had thought it would.

For a while, he had merely stared at the door to Pomfrey's office, barely able to make it out, despite the moonlight coming through the windows. When he finally made up his mind that the medi-witch would not be coming in to check on him any time soon, he rolled over onto his other side, looking across the ward to where the only other occupied bed sat.

With one last look over his shoulder towards the office door, Harry rose from his bed and padded over to Draco's, his arms wrapped protectively around his torso in an attempt to shield off the clinging chill in the air. Stepping up to the side of the bed, Harry leaned over and peered closely at the pale face barely visible in the filtered moonlight from the tall window directly above the boy's bed. This was the first time since Draco had been brought in, that Harry was able to get a good look at him.

Draco was asleep, yes, but even so, his face was still tense, as if unable to completely escape his pain, despite his deep slumber. Harry held back a small gasp as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was able to make out the extent of bruising coloring one full side of Draco's face, the potions and healing spells unable to rid the teen of all the physical evidence of his encounter. Harry stood a few minutes longer trying to decide what he wanted to do until he suddenly shivered again and, as if that made his mind up about the matter, he then slowly pulled back the covers from Draco's body and slid into the bed next to him.

Pulling the covers back up, Harry nestled in next to Draco and could not help his sigh of contentment as the other boy's warmth spread through his body, fighting off the cold that had prevailed only moments before. Shifting about a bit, Harry ended up lying on his side with his back pressed up against Draco's body and with his head resting on the corner of Draco's pillow. Within minutes, the hospital wing was mostly silent again, the only sound being the pair of snores occasionally heard from the bed on the end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following morning, Severus awoke in his room and immediately headed for his personal potions store. Sifting through the various vials and bottles, he finally found the one he needed. He pulled the vial out and inspected its contents, the thin, oily-looking, green concoction swishing around as he gave a flick of his wrist. Satisfied that he had the correct one, he pulled the cap from it and swallowed it all in one go.

As the effects of the hangover left his body, Severus gave a sigh of relief and grabbed another dose of the potion out to give to Remus later on. He then showered and dressed for the day and headed to the infirmary, pocketing the potion on his way out the door, determined to spend the morning with Harry and Draco before starting the weary task of tracking down the individuals who were stupid enough to attack his godson.

Stepping through the infirmary door minutes later, Severus was slightly shocked to see Harry's empty bed, but he sighed in relief a mere second later when he saw the missing child curled up next to Draco. Giving a small shake of his head in humored exasperation, the man approached the bed and could not help but smile at the picture the two made.

Harry was still curled up against Draco like he was when he first snuck into the blonde's bed during the night, but since then, Draco had shifted onto his side as well and was pressed against Harry's back, an arm thrown casually around the other boy's body. Severus was pleased to see the relaxed look on his godson's face. Even after all of the pain reliever potions he had been given the day before, both Severus and Poppy had been unable to erase the look of discomfort from the boy's face. Now though, he not only looked pain-free, but he looked happy as well, if the slight smile was any indication.

Leaning over the pair, Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a light shake. Unwilling to wake Draco from his sleep, the potions master carefully extracted Harry's arms from where they had gotten tangled in the edges of the blanket, and attempted to sit the child up, thinking it would be easier to wake him that way. Unfortunately, Harry was nothing more than dead weight and Severus was forced to lay him back down when Draco shifted a bit and clutched Harry's body even more tightly.

Giving it up as a lost cause, Severus quietly called for a house elf and proceeded to order himself some breakfast. Within minutes, he was given a tray with more food on it than he could eat in an entire day. As he pushed aside the plate of French toast to reach the cup of tea, he heard a rustling sound from the bed, and he turned just in time to see Harry in the midst of waking up.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked blearily through the room until his eyes fell on his father. Taking a great sniff of the air, he smiled as the smell of the food reached his senses. Severus watched with a look of amusement and finally picked up the plate of French toast and held it out in Harry's direction.

Harry's eyes seemed to grow large looking at the food and he hurriedly sat up and took the plate, happily setting it on his lap. Severus handed him a fork and took a piece of buttered toast for himself. The pair ate in near silence, Draco sleeping through the entire process. When they were done with their breakfast, Severus took the now empty plate from Harry and sat it on the tray along with his empty teacup.

"I couldn't help but notice, Harry," Severus began with an amused tone, "that you are not where I left you last night."

The teen suddenly grew solemn, now worried that he would be in trouble. "But it was dark, and you weren't here. Besides, I wanted to make sure Draco was o.k."

At this, the potions professor merely raised an eyebrow at his son, prompting Harry to quickly add, "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good." Severus glanced at his watch and realized he had but a few minutes before Remus would show up. "Harry, you need to go back to your own bed now. I have something very important to do this morning and I want you back where you're supposed to be before I go."

"You mean you're not staying?"

"I wish I could, Harry, but I promise that I'll be back in a few hours. Now, go."

Harry reluctantly pushed back the covers and disentangled himself from Draco's arms. Sliding himself from the warmth of the bed, he sulkily made his way back to his own bed, casting a forlorn look at Severus as he went. He had just settled back into his bed when Remus came into the infirmary looking miserable. Severus gave a small chuckle under his breath and handed the other man the vial of Hangover Relief potion he had stuck into his pocket earlier.

Harry watched his father and Remus from across the room as they inspected Draco's injuries and spoke quietly to each other. He strained his ears to catch what they were saying, but was unable to hear a single word of it. Finally giving up, he crossed his arms across his chest and plopped himself back against his pillow in a huff. When the two seemed to have their plan of action finalized, they said their good-byes to Harry and proceeded to head out the door, leaving Harry fuming at the injustice of it all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It wasn't until well after lunch that Severus and Remus returned to the infirmary, both with smug, satisfied looks upon their faces. Unbeknownst to Harry, they had located and gathered up seven Slytherin students, all of whom at the moment were on their way home, promptly expelled from Hogwarts after admitting under Veritaserum of attacking their fellow student.

While they were gone, Draco had finally awaken, and he and Harry spent their time staring about the room, occasionally casting furtive glances at each other, their beds being too far apart to allow for any conversation. It was almost a relief to the boys when the appearance of Severus and Remus interrupted the awkward silence.

Walking up to Draco's bed first, they were happy to see him awake and alert. Settling into the nearby chair, Severus reached out and placed the back of his hand across Draco's brow. Satisfied that the teen was no longer running a fever, he began to quietly inform him of the morning's events, hoping to relieve some of the anxiety that seemed to be permanently etched across his face.

Harry watched from across the room as the adults spoke to Draco, and he propped himself up on his pillows to get a better view. Madam Pomfrey had informed him earlier that he would get to leave the infirmary by tonight as long as he was eating well and was able to get around without pain. Harry didn't see fit to tell her about his late-night excursion to Draco's bed, knowing that the stern witch would lecture him about it. Instead, he chose to remain silent, preferring to keep the knowledge of his pain-free walking to himself.

Trying his best to show that he was fit to leave, he ate as much as he could when Pomfrey brought him his lunch, almost making himself sick in the process. He had wanted to show the medi-witch right then how well he was able to walk on his newly mended leg, but she refused, telling him to wait for his father to return first. And now that Severus had, Harry was eagerly awaiting to gain the man's attention, excited about getting out of the infirmary and back to the comfort of his room.

Severus looked up from where he sat talking to Draco, and could see Harry staring intently at him, smiling brightly whenever he made eye contact with his father. He gave Draco a parting pat on the shoulder and made his way over to Harry, his steps slow now that last night's lack of sleep was catching up to him. He hadn't even approached to within ten paces of the bed before Harry started talking.

"Guess what! Madam Pomfrey said I could leave tonight. All I've got to do is show her how well I'm walking now that I'm healed."

"Indeed," Severus answered with a slight grin. Sometimes he just could not help but be amused at Harry's enthusiasm over things. But then again, he supposed that anybody who spent as much time as Harry did in the Hospital wing had a right to get excited over the simple prospect of being released from Madam Pomfrey's care. Carding his fingers through Harry's hair in what had become an almost automatic gesture, Severus was surprised to realize how it comforted him as well as the teen on the bed.

"Dad," Harry asked, "Is Draco any better this morning?"

"Yes, he's doing remarkably well, in fact. Would you like to talk with him while Remus and I speak with Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry's eyes widened and he answered with an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

Within moments, Harry was sitting in the chair by Draco's bed and the two were talking adamantly as Severus and Remus spoke to Pomfrey about the boys' recoveries.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was almost a week before Draco was allowed to leave the infirmary, and during that time, Harry had spent a great deal of his every free moment with either his father or Hermione. Ron had tried several times to visit as well, but Harry refused to see him, remembering how the red head had instigated the fight that day with Draco.

Harry was currently hurrying his way through the corridor that led to the entrance to the infirmary, Severus following behind on their way to escort Draco back down to the dungeons.

"For the last time Harry, if you don't slow down, you'll find yourself confined to you room when we get back to our quarters."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry." A second later, and the two were keeping pace with each other, neither saying much as they walked the rest of the way there. Stepping into the infirmary, Harry immediately bounded up to Draco, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him towards the exit, talking excitedly about all the fun they would have now that Draco was feeling better.

Severus allowed the boys to leave without reprimand and listened as patiently as he could while Pomfrey went over Draco's at-home care instructions. When she insisted that both teens be brought back in a week for a check up, Severus nodded his acceptance and hurriedly made his way out; there was no telling what his rooms would look like if those two were left alone in there too long.

On his way back to the dungeons, Severus saw Remus coming from the opposite way.

"I was just looking for you, Severus." Remus smiled amiably and slung an arm around Severus' shoulders. Over the course of the past week, the two had spent a lot of time with each other, especially once Harry was released from the infirmary and Remus found himself spending all his spare time at their quarters. Severus cast a quick look around to be sure no students were watching, after all, it just wouldn't do for the evil black bat of the dungeons to be seen being friendly to anyone, and he turned back to Remus with an amused smirk on his face.

"Is that so?"

Remus gave a short heart felt laugh and gave a tug on Severus shoulders, steering them both towards the dungeons again, "Oh, come on. I saw Harry and Draco hurry by a few minutes ago and you don't want to leave them alone for too long now, do you?"

Remus gave a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. "I mean, who knows what they could be doing this very moment, all alone in the darkness of their rooms, hmm?"

Severus stopped walking so suddenly that Remus almost stumbled as he came to an abrupt halt as well. The potions master narrowed his eyes and his face tightened in an expression of implied fury. "They had better not!"

Remus could not help but to laugh out loud, the sound of his voice ringing off the walls of the vast corridor. "Calm down, Severus! For Merlin's sake, I was only kidding!"

Severus' eyes narrowed a bit more and he grit his teeth. "Yes, that was so very funny, Remus." The sarcasm rolled from his tongue so easily. "Forgive me for forgetting about your great sense of humor."

Remus only laughed harder in reply, and his arm fell from where it was perched on Severus' shoulders as he bent almost double in his mirth. Severus gave a loud, "Hmff" of annoyance and proceeded on his way, leaving the other man behind. Remus hurried to catch up, still chuckling under his breath and asked, "So, you're not going to ask why I was looking for you to begin with?"

"Well, I don't particularly care now."

"Don't be like that, Severus. It was all in good fun. Besides, it's only a matter of time before things escalate between them. You might as well get used to the idea of it all now."

Severus stopped walking yet again and looked at Remus. "I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He paused and then asked in a much calmer tone, "So, why _were_ you looking for me?"

Remus slung his arm back around Severus, and started leading the man back towards the dungeons yet again. "I was thinking that we should go do something together…all of us. Now that Draco has been released from the infirmary, we should do something fun. It would be good for the boys."

Severus looked at the other man out of the corner of his eyes and asked, "So, what do you have in mind?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following Saturday found the four of them sitting in the stands around a large pitch, watching a professional Quidditch match, Draco and Harry cheering loudly, and Remus and Severus sitting behind them, too close to each other for those around them to think them only friends.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to post. I've had some more problems come up due to my back surgery and I've been in the emergency room twice in the last week alone. I'm trying very hard to get back on schedule as far as my posting goes, so please be patient. Thank you to all of my readers, and please don't forget to review. Thanks!!


	25. Sharing Kisses in the Dungeon

_**Warning: **_This is just a reminder to all my readers that this fic is rated M. So, that being said, there is slashy type stuff in this chapter. If you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read and don't flame…you were warned ahead of time.

Disclaimer:

I was really bored one day, and so asked Sev and Harry to play.

I didn't know if I should or not, but I wrote them into an original plot.

So now you can all come and read, of Sev's and Harry's every misdeed.

But as you read, please keep in mind, these awesome characters just aren't mine.

So please review, I'll write much faster. All praise be to the Potions Master!

A/N: Sorry if that sounded corny, but for some reason, I felt like making it rhyme….So, now on with the show!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This New Life

Chap. 25 . Sharing Kisses in the Dungeon

The weeks went by, and Remus could often be found in the dungeons. He already spent much of his time there tutoring Harry wheneverthe teenwasn't in class, but the rest of the time he spent in the company of a certain Potions Master, at times talking quietly together, and at other times, laughing about something while Severus merely gave an amused smirk or a suppressed chuckle.

And as those two got to know each other better, Harry and Draco kept each other company as well, almost to the point where one was rarely seen without the other. The two were currently ensconced in Draco's room, taking advantage of the fact that Severus and Remus were at a staff meeting. The pair was sitting on the bed, leaning their backs against the wall, and flipping through the pages of a new Quidditch book Severus had gotten them the day before.

It was fall and the weather had grown cooler, leaving the dungeon with a permanent chill in the air. Draco's room did not have a fire place and so the boys snuggled a little closer to each other to ward off the cold. Harry gave a little shiver and Draco pulled the other boy even closer, throwing his arm about him and scooting close enough that their bodies rubbed pleasantly together.

Harry smiled up at Draco and leaned on him, tucking his head against Draco's exposed neck, Harry's dark hair tickling the side of Draco's face. Draco gave Harry a sly look and leaned his head to the side, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek. Feeling the soft lips touch his skin, Harry pulled his head back up to stare intently into Draco's eyes. Keeping eye contact, Harry slowly leaned his face closer to Draco's, shifting his body as he did so, until they were face to face, Draco still leaning against the wall, and Harry sitting up on his knees, straddling one of Draco's extended legs.

"I like it when you kiss me." Harry spoke with such a look of adoration, Draco's breath caught in his throat. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry leaned forward until his lips were pressed against Draco's, and within moments, the two were sharing a heated kiss.

Seconds later, Harry was surprised to feel Draco's tongue pressing against his mouth, begging for entrance. Letting his hormones guide him, Harry opened his mouth and let the other boy's tongue push inside, making him moan softly as it stroked the inside of his mouth.

Letting himself get lost in the sensations, Draco grabbed a fist full of Harry's shirt in both hands and pulled the other boy even closer, raising his knee to nudge Harry's groin. Harry released another throaty moan and, in turn, pulled Draco away from where he leaned on the wall, and pushed him back towards the bed. Draco broke away from the kiss panting. He then rolled over, pinning Harry beneath him, and latched onto his neck, sucking and gently biting his way down one side and up the other while Harry panted and mewled.

Draco had just started grinding himself against Harry when he remembered the lecture he had received from Severus regarding this very issue. He forced himself to stop, much to Harry's protests, and propped himself on his elbows, looking down into Harry's eyes and measuring his level of intent.

"Harry?"

Still out of breath, Harry could barely utter, "Yeah, Draco?"

He paused a moment before saying, "We have to stop."

Harry seemed very confused, and asked, "But why?"

In reply, Draco rolled away and asked a question of his own. "Why do you think we shouldn't stop?"

"Umm….," Harry bit his lip in indecision, "Because it feels good?"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed softly in exasperation. He had hoped that Harry would say something different; perhaps stating that he loved Draco. But the answer he had gotten instead, proved to Draco that his godfather was right; Harry was acting on his hormones and did not fully understand the consequences of his actions.

Draco sat up on the bed and pulled Harry up as well before walking out, leaving Harry alone and wondering what in the world he had done wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few days passed, and Severus could tell that the relationship between the two teens in his care was strained. Finally, after yet another silent evening spent between them reading by the fireplace, Severus decided he'd had enough. As they left and headed for their rooms for the night, Severus grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him aside.

"What has been going on between the two of you these last few days?"

Draco opened his mouth to tell his godfather that 'no, you're mistaken, everything's fine', but when he saw the stern look he was being given, he quickly closed his mouth again and decided he better formulate a better answer than that. Finally deciding that telling the truth would be the best route, he took a deep, weary breath and started talking.

"Before you ask; No, we haven't been fighting. We…I…It's complicated, Severus."

"Well, un-complicate for me then," Severus answered, his lips drawn into a fine line and his eyebrow arched. "Because whatever it is, needs to be resolved. I'm tired of seeing you both sulking about the place."

Draco sat in a nearby chair and waited for his godfather to do the same. Once Severus impatiently took a seat as well, Draco tried to explain.

"It's hard."

With a slightly confused look, Severus asked, "What is?"

"Being around Harry…Knowing we have to wait."

It took less than a second for Severus to understand what Draco was referring to.

"I know you may find the situation…difficult, but we've discussed the reasons behind my decision and you agreed to abide by my guidelines in this matter."

"I know, Severus, I know." Draco let his head drop into one of his hands, and continued. "But I didn't realize it would be so hard. I'm around him every day, constantly thinking about him. I just thought that if I distance myself from him a little, that it would be easier. You have no idea how hard it has been for me to know we can't take our relationship any farther."

Draco picked his head up from where it rested on his hand and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, letting his hand come to rest on the back of his head for several moments, as if too tired to move again. Just when it seemed that Draco was done speaking, he allowed his arm to fall limply back into his lap and shook his head.

"But it's not working…distancing myself. I've just been thinking about him more."

Draco looked back at the man before him and asked, "So, what do I do?"

Severus hesitated, wanting to make sure that whatever answer he gave was well thought through. When he started to speak a short while later, it was in the smooth, calm tone of his that made Draco listen intently for the answer he was seeking.

"Instead of changing the amount of time you spend together, I would suggest you first try changing the way you spend that time. I image it must be very difficult…curbing your adolescent hormones within the dark and quiet confines of our quarters, especially since I am gone much of the day due to my teaching responsibilities. Why don't you start spending your time outdoors, or in more public areas? In fact, it would likely do Harry good to get out of the rooms more often."

"Yes, Sir. I'll try that."

"And there is one other thing as well." Severus paused long enough to pull a scroll of paper from his robe pocket and give its contents a quick glance. "According to Madam Pomfrey, Harryis now functioning at a mental age of 11. Remus has informed me that since Harry isfar enough ahead in his studieswith the additional tutoring in the evenings and on weekends,that heanticipates that he will surpass the other pupils quickly, and should be ready to start attending more advanced classes soon. Unfortunately, some of the other proffessors have informed me thatHarry's been having trouble fitting in, and I'm sure you realize the obvious reasons why. SoDraco, I expect your assistance in this matter. Help keep an eye on him for me and watch his interactions will his fellow students."

"Of course, Sir."

Draco rose from his seat and started to leave, but Severus gained his attention as the boy left and said, "Be patient, Draco. In a few months, Harry should be far enough along to have a further understanding of the situation, and I'll consider lifting some of the restrictions then."

Draco gave a half-smile and a short, affirmative nod of his head before retreating to the solitude of his room to think things over.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The following evening, Severus returned to his quarters to find the place empty. As he sat a stack of essays needing to be graded on the table, he pondered over where the boys might be. It was odd for either to be gone without first informing him of their plans. Ever since the day Draco had been attacked by his fellow students, he had warned the boys to be constantly on guard, and to always inform him if they were going to be somewhere other than in their quarters.

Just when he was on the verge of heading to the door to go look for them, there came a loud knocking, startling him from his thoughts. He paced over to the main entrance and quickly swung the door open, hoping to find the teens standing on the other side. Unfortunately, they weren't there. However, he was not too disappointed to find Remus waiting there in their stead; especially when he passed his message along.

"Draco asked me to inform you that he has decided to take Harry with him to the Great Hall so that they may eat together this evening in a more public place, as per your suggestion." Remus finished the last bit of his announcement with an open air of humor in his words, and he gave Severus a shrewd look. "I take it you gave him another one of your talks, have you."

Severus said nothing in reply, but he stepped back and allowed the other man entrance into his home, nonetheless; Casting a mock glare at him as he passed. Remussoftly chuckled at himand then made himself comfortable on the nearby loveseat. He was joined a moment later by Severus, and both men sat silently staring into the fire for the first several minutes.

Severus was the first to break the silence by asking, "So, what brought you all the way down to the dungeons? And don't tell me it was just to replay Draco's message. We both know you could have floo called me to pass that along. Hmm…" Severus placed his hand to his chin, tapping his slender finger against his lower lip as if in deep thought. "It makes me wonder what your true intentions are this evening."

Remus replied in a voice thick with innuendo "Oh, I think you know what my true intentions are."

Severus let his gaze leave the fire as he turned and looked at the man sitting next to him. Remus slowly leaned closer until Severus could feel the man's breath play along his lips. And before either realized what they were doing, they had pressed their faces together, each fighting for dominance in a kiss that held years' worth of loneliness and need.

By the time the floo flared green ten minutes later, both men were unaware of their surroundings, their heated activities preventing them from realizing they now had an audience.

"Hu-umm" The soft purposeful cough issued from the fireplace quickly grabbed the attention of the two on the loveseat, and they hurriedly pulled away from each other, each out of breath and covered with a light sheen of perspiration. They promptly set about arranging their untidy clothes while trying to get their breathing to return to normal.

Checking one last time to be sure his clothes were no longer disheveled, Severus pulled himself to the edge of his seat and addressed the individual who so rudely interrupted them.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Severus glared at the old man's face peering at him through the green flames. Even among the firelight, the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes was blindingly obvious.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad to have found you so quickly. I'm afraid there has been an incident regarding Harry, Draco, and about half of both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. I need you to come at once to the Great Hall."

Severus immediately jumped to attention, his wand subconsciously sliding into his hand from where he usually kept it up his sleeve. "Are they hurt?"

The Potions Master didn't even have to specify who 'they' were, for Albus knew he was referring solely to Harry and Draco. "No, not really. Harry was just a bit frightened, I think, but the situation has been contained and we need you to see to both Harry and your Slytherins. I will await your presence in the Great Hall."

The Headmasters' face started to disappear, but at the last moment, it returned and he said, "Oh, and you might want to bring Remus along to help." Then, with more than a touch of humor in his voice, he said, "It's so good to see the two of you getting along so well."

The Headmaster retreated from the floo quickly enough to avoid the empty glass Severus had snatched up from the nearby coffee table to throw, the sound of the old man's merry laughter ringing through the room as he withdrew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I'm sorry, but I have to vent about an anonymous review I received regarding the last chapter. And first of all, I'd like to point out that the individual who left it implied they also wrote fanfics…if so, why did that person write the review anonymously?

Now, to start with…Dear Anonymous reviewer, you had an issue with the fact that I wrote that Snape woke up in his room! Uh…._Alright_…if you say so. #cough#get a life#cough#

Secondly, yes, I wrote that Severus _finally_ found the potion he wanted because he had a hangover from getting drunk the night before, and most people with a massive headache find it somewhat hard to function, and that includes looking for something in a dark cupboard full of other things that are all similar. And do you seriously have a problem with me using the word 'o.k.' because it's too American?

Last of all, I would like to address the fact that you think Remus and Sev will be in danger from Death Eaters now that they are in a relationship. Um, did you read chapter 18 where old Voldy was killed and most of the Death Eaters were either killed or captured?

With that said, I will concede the fact that, yes, I should capitalize the words 'Potions Master', but don't you think that other stuff was just a bit nit-picky?

I appreciate constructive criticism, but were you just looking for things to fault me for?

My Gosh, I'm just writing because I enjoy doing it and I like the fact that so many people are enjoying what I write. I write with a focus on the plot line, putting as many details as I can in, as accurately as I can. So, do try to cut me a little slack, for crying out loud.

Oh, and for your info, since you felt like sharing the same info with me…I've had over 45,500 hits on this story, with more than 8,400 hits on one chapter alone, thus the request for more reviews.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To all my readers:

I'm sorry if that response seemed a bit harsh, but I write without the aid of a Beta, and I usually only have time to write very late at night (usually after midnight). But I continue to write despite the exhaustion, and the pain I've been dealing with in my back that makes it so hard to even sit at the computer. I continue to write, even with as busy as I am tending to 7 kids, a bunch of pets, and a large household. I continue to write, even when my meds make me groggy and nauseous…So, any wanna-be flamers beware…I don't take kindly to blind criticism that borders on obsessed.

And to those faithful few who always review, thank you so much. It is your awesome reviews that keep me writing, even when I'm not feeling well. THANK YOU!


	26. A Dirty Book

_Disclaimer:_ These characters are not mine, I'm only borrowing them for a while. The only thing I own is the plot.

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted…I've been sick. Since I've kept you all waiting so long, I've tried to make this chapter extra long. Enjoy!!

_**Warning:**_ Slash ahead! If you don't like it, then don't read it. You can't say I didn't warn you!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

This New Life

Chap. 26 . A Dirty Book

It took only minutes for Severus and Remus to make their way to the Great Hall. As they neared the large oak doors at its entrance, they could hear arguing and loud voices issuing forth. Stepping inside, they saw that a large portion of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, mostly consisting of the upper years, were separated by staff members at opposite walls, while the rest of the school looked on in a mixture of fear and shock or downright amusement, in the case of the younger Slytherins.

The remaining students huddled around the staff table as they watched the goings-on. Even though they were separated, the two opposing houses continued to yell threats at the other side, despite the fact that there were several professors standing between the houses attempting to break up the last vestiges of the fight that had broken out earlier.

Severus walked straight up to where the students of his house were standing, scowling at them and throwing them into complete silence with the ferocity of his gaze. Meanwhile, Remus had rushed over to assist McGonagall in her attempts at containing the rowdy Gryffindors.

Once satisfied that his students were sufficiently cowed, Severus walked up to where Dumbledore stood at the front of the room trying to calm down the younger students, some of whom were in tears. Dumbledore stood from where he had crouched down to pat the shoulders of a crying first-year, and addressed Severus as he approached.

"As you can see, Severus, we've had a bit of an altercation this evening."

"Indeed. Pray tell, Albus, how it occurred? And more importantly, where is Harry and Draco?" Severus couldn't restrain the slight edge that his voice took as his impatience got the better of him.

"I had them both escorted into the staff room," Dumbledore answered with a sweep of his arm, indicating the door on the right, just past the staff table. Severus set off at once in that direction, passing without a second glance where Madam Pomfrey stood accessing injuries, too anxious to discover the extent of Harry and Draco's well being to give a spare thought about the other students at that moment.

Severus opened the door and entered the small room, scanning everything within it before locating the teens in the far corner. Draco was on his knees on the floor, peering behind a wingback chair that was positioned there. As he stepped forward to get a better view, Draco turned around and, upon discovering his godfather's presence, released a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin you're here!" Draco got himself up from the floor and walked over to Severus' side. "We were eating when Weasley and a couple of his friends just had to come and screw things up, as always. They came over to our table and tried to take Harry over to eat with them. I told them to bugger off, but the next thing we knew, one of those cretins grabbed onto Harry's arm and tried to drag him away."

Draco cast a glance over his shoulder at where Harry sat hunched up behind the wing back chair before turning to face his godfather again. "Of course, I told them to shove off. But they wouldn't give up, so I pulled my wand."

Draco immediately fell silent at the look he received, then gulped and continued. "I had no intention of actually using it, Severus…honest! I was just trying to scare them off. How was I to know that Weasley would be so dense as to actually risk sending a curse in front of almost the entire Hogwart's staff?"

"Still, Draco," Severus sighed in exasperation, "You should never have resorted to your wand so quickly." He huffed in annoyance at the situation and persisted in his lecture. "Let me venture to guess at what followed your show of stupidity…They cursed you, you hexed them, they retaliated, and within moments, every dim-witted, dunderhead above third year, in both Slytherin and Gryffindor were at each other's throats."

"But…"

"Enough." Severus lightly pushed Draco to the side and passed him as he walked to the corner where Harry sat. As he neared, he could see Harry hiding in the shadows, knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them, currently hiding his face from view as his head hung down, the boy's forehead resting upon his raised knees.

"Harry?"

The boy slowly raised his head, just enough to allow him to peer out from the fringe of dark hair hanging down. He didn't answer his father, but Severus knew the child had gotten a fright over the incident. Harry's sullen expression and puffy, red-rimmed eyes was evidence enough to know he had been crying, even if one could not see the tear tracks down his cheeks, picking up the light from a nearby wall sconce and making his face seem to glisten in the soft light.

Severus kneeled and stretched his arm forward, beckoning the youth to come nearer. "Harry. Are you alright?"

Harry neither answered, nor moved; he merely stared into space, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Severus tried again, a little louder than before. "Harry!"

Upon hearing the sound of his name being barked out like a command, Harry could not help but to pay attention. He blinked a few times as his eyes came into focus, and he looked at the Potions Master as if noticing him for the first time.

"Dad?"

Severus gave a nod of his head as he replied, "That's right. Come out from there, Harry. I want to make sure you're not hurt."

Harry stared for a few seconds longer before springing into action. He cried out, "Dad!" and threw himself forward, nearly knocking Severus down with the impact. As the thin arms came 'round his neck, Severus looked down and was startled to see his son's face crumple into a new bout of crying, the boy's staggered breath falling fast and unevenly in his attempt at containing his emotions.

Without a second thought, Severus stood, scooping up his son as he rose. He paced the three steps it took to reach the plush chair and lowered himself upon it, bringing Harry down to settle in his lap, the boy's legs falling off to the side as he continued to clutch onto his father.

"Calm down, Harry. Tell me what happened to get you so worked up."

After a minute or so, Harry settled down and gave his answer in a shaky voice, punctuated every now and then with a shuttered indrawn breath as he tried to retain his new found composure.

"We were eating, when Ron came with some of his friends. Soon everyone was yelling and then someone grabbed me." Harry paused in his story to rub his upper arm where bruises were already beginning to form from the fingers that had dug into him during the confrontation. Wincing slightly from the soreness, he let his hand drop back down into his lap and started talking again in a soft voice that spoke volumes in regard to his emotions.

"Draco tried to make them leave me alone, but they wouldn't stop. Then Ron fired a spell that almost hit Draco, but he blocked it just in time." Harry stopped long enough to wipe the heel of his hand across his eyes, trying his hardest to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"I thought they were going to hurt us…" Harry pushed his face into the front of Severus' robes and hugged the man, relaxing into his side as Severus wrapped his arms around the youth. After a moment, Harry pulled his head up to look at Draco from over Severus' shoulder and said in a quiet voice, "I thought they hurt you, Draco. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, Harry. It'll take more than the likes of Weasley to get the better of me," Draco said with a forced look of smugness. The truth of the matter was that, despite the brave front he was putting up, the entire incident scared the hell out of him, especially when several of the spells had come close to hitting Harry.

A few minutes of silence passed before Severus turned in the chair to address Draco. "So, how did it come to pass that almost the entirety of both houses got involved?"

Draco took in his godfather's look of disapproval, and once again put on his act of false bravado. "Well, you know how it is, Severus. We snakes stick together, especially if it means we can sink our fangs into a few Gryffindor lions."

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked in Draco's direction as he replied, "That was quite more than just a few, Draco. You're lucky they're so inept at spellwork, or you might not have escaped unscathed. As it is, the behavior of both houses has resulted in a fair amount of work for Madam Pomfrey. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the Headmaster assigns an additional punishment to all those involved."

"Additional?" Draco gulped.

"Yes, 'additional'. You didn't honestly think I would overlook a transgression of this magnitude, did you?"

"No, but I was hoping that, since we were all just defending ourselves, you could at least take it easy on us?" Draco being very unsure of this tactic of getting out of trouble, involuntarily finished the statement as a question shortly after the words started leaving his mouth, immediately regretting the thought that he could bargain his way out of a punishment.

"You should know better than that by now, Draco. You and your fellow house members will be serving four hours of detention each, to be spent either helping Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary, or with myself, making potions to replace those that are dispensed to heal the injuries that you are all so foolishly responsible for."

Properly cowed, Draco answered with a down-hearted, "Yes, Sir."

Turning his attention back to the child sitting on his lap, Severus gave a light smile as he realized Harry was half asleep. Standing up and pulling the teen to his feet, Severus instructed Draco to take Harry back to their quarters as he stayed behind to sort out the mess from what was later dubbed "The Great Gryffindor Goof", owing to the fact that almost three quarters of the Gryffindors involved had to be treated by Madam Pomfrey, while almost none of the Slytherins required any care from the medi-witch, most Slytherins either healing themselves or ignoring the pain based on the principle of pride alone. And although he denied it repeatedly in the days that followed, Severus couldn't help but to be proud of the way his little snakes had handled the situation. Never let it be said that Severus Snape was not a true Slytherin at heart, taking joy in anything that embarrassed Minerva and those precious gold-plated lions of hers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took a couple of weeks before Harry felt comfortable eating in the Great Hall again, but in that time, Draco had been spending increasingly more time with him outdoors, either reading by the lake, or perhaps flying a bit around the quidditch pitch. Usually they spent this time alone, but once or twice, Harry was able to convince Draco to allow Hermione to join them. Harry continued his classes and his extra lessons without complaint, even though it was an exhausting schedule. With all of his hard work, he was quickly catching up to other students his age.

Remus continued to work with him, and one could not help but notice the look of pride on his face whenever he watched Harry practice new spells. Spending all of that time in Severus' quarters tutoring Harry, Remus was provided ample opportunity to spend time with the Potions Master as well, and he used that to his full advantage. And although the .pair tried their best to keep their blossoming relationship a secret, word quickly spread among the staff, making it virtually impossible for either Severus or Remus to make it past another staff member without receiving a knowing smile or a wink in their direction. This all infuriated Severus to no end, resulting in a loss of points for most of the houses on his bad days, but Remus took it all in stride, occasionally even winking back, laughing at the surprised reactions this caused.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The weeks continued to pass, and before long, Christmas time was upon them. As time for the holidays neared, the excitement level of the students seemed to rise dramatically. Severus was currently in the infirmary with Harry as the teen waited on Madam Pomfrey to inform them of the latest test results. Glancing over the report held in her hands, Pomfrey turned to Harry and gave him a smile.

"Well, young man…You are perfectly healthy!"

Harry grinned up at her. "Thank you." He then turned to look over his shoulder to where his father stood behind him, on the opposite side of the bed.

"See, Dad? I'm fine. Can I go hang out with Draco now? He's waiting on me in his room."

Harry turned back to Madam Pomfrey and explained. "He said he got a new book I'd like to look at."

As Harry turned back to look at his father again, he received his answer. "Go ahead. I'll be down in a few minutes; I have to speak with Madam Pomfrey about something."

Harry paused to look at his father a few seconds in curiosity before finally hopping off the bed and making his way to the door. He stopped halfway through and stopped long enough to smile at the two adults and wave good-bye to Pomfrey. Before the door could fully close, the sound of Harry's hurried footsteps could be heard as he ran down the hall, excited to see the surprise book Draco had told him about.

The two stared at the door a few moments, both of them smiling at the show of exuberance that Harry always put forth.

The elderly medi-witch gave Severus a warm smile. "My, my…You have your hands full, don't you?"

"I most certainly do," Severus replied with a shake of his head and a half smile on his face.

Poppy smiled even more, thinking about how much one child was able to change the man in front of her. "You know, Severus…It's good to see you so happy now."

Without meaning to, Severus accidentally let a momentary look of confusion pass over his face and Poppy took that opportunity to elucidate. "In the many years I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you smile as often or as easily as you have these past few months. I'm glad you and Harry were able to find each other. You both deserve as much happiness as you can get."

Severus was silent as he pondered her words. In truth, he was greatly touched by what she said. And as he considered it all, he had to agree. "Thank you, Poppy. I have to admit, I would never have thought that my life would end up like this…But I am very glad it did."

She smiled even more at him, if that were even possible, and she held out the parchment that she had read earlier.

"As you can see, Severus, Harry is doing well. He's functioning on a thirteen year old's level, and all of his injuries have completely healed. He has some scarring here and there, but other than that, you wouldn't be able to tell anything had ever happened."

Pleased with the results, he rolled up the parchment and placed it within one of his pockets. "Thank you, Poppy. When would you like me to bring him in for his next check-up?"

"I'll test him again in a month's time, so bring him in then; Unless, of course, you run into any problems, because in that case, my door is always open to you." She gave him another of her motherly smiles as he gave her a nod of affirmation and proceeded to head out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Draco…" Harry called out as he entered the main door to their quarters. "You still here?"

Draco poked his head out from his partially opened bedroom door and motioned Harry inside. After he made it in, Draco looked about the living room one last time before shutting the door. "Did Severus come back with you?"

Harry grinned conspiratorially. "No. Dad stayed behind for a few minutes to talk to Madam Pomfrey."

Draco gave a nod of his head. He knew exactly what his godfather would be discussing with Pomfrey, and he was suddenly eager to find out the results of the testing as well…But that could wait.

After Harry got himself settled sitting comfortably on the bed, Draco bent down and pulled a package out from underneath. It was a book Draco had owl-ordered from a local store in Hogsmeade, and it was still covered in the brown packaging paper the store had wrapped it in.

"Here it is!" Draco sat on the bed next to Harry and, together, they enthusiastically tore the brown paper from the book until they were both silently staring at the cover. The book, _A Wizard's Guide to the Male Body_: _make your mate feel the magic_, featured a large picture on the front of two wizards embracing each other and sharing, what appeared to be, a passionate kiss.

The two sat motionless, just staring at the book. Although the highly detailed picture on the cover did not move, it was obvious that both men were sporting a generous erection, if the bulge in the front of their pants were anything to go by, and Draco nervously swallowed around the lump in his throat. He had never seen this type of book before, and therefore had not known what to expect when he picked its name from a list of similar books in the back of one of his owl-order catalogs.

He had only wanted something to serve as a source of information since he had only very limited experience in this type of relationship, and Harry had none at all. He knew that Harry would be mature enough to handle the emotional and physical aspects of a relationship within a few months, and he wanted something to use as a source of information so that Harry would know exactly what he was getting into before things went any farther.

Draco certainly didn't think it would be appropriate to explain the process by using his own experiences as a reference. He had only dated Blaise Zabini for a couple of months, and the whole affair ended abruptly, shortly after they had consummated the relationship. Apparently, Zabini was trying to fulfill some sort of record by bedding as many of his classmates as he could in one school year, or at least that's the reason Draco had come up with in his own mind to explain it all away.

As he remembered the aspects of his previous relationship, Draco could not help the look that crossed his face, which was a cross between a grimace and a snarl. Harry, tired of the silence, happened to glance in Draco's direction and started laughing at the funny face the other teen seemed to be making. The sound of the laughter brought Draco out of his musing and he threw a mock glare in Harry's direction.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"You!" Harry exclaimed between breaths, clutching his side as he continued to laugh. "You had the weirdest look on your face. You looked like you were constipated or something!" Harry started laughing even harder, letting himself fall back on the bed, and nearly bumping his head on the nearby wall.

Draco tried to stay mad, but seeing Harry laugh was always contagious, and within moments, he was laughing as well, almost missing the sound of the entrance door clicking shut. He quickly stilled and motioned for Harry to be silent as well. Sure enough, the pair could hear the sound of footsteps nearing Draco's closed bedroom door.

Draco hopped off the bed and tossed the book underneath as quickly as he could. He snatched up an old quidditch magazine from his bedside table and had flipped it open just before Severus opened the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Severus stepped into his quarters, he could here the boys laughing from within Draco's room, and he smiled at the thought of them sounding so carefree. It wasn't until he shut the door and the laughter suddenly died that he became suspicious. He walked over to Draco's bedroom, briefly wondering what the two of them had been up to that required hiding themselves behind a shut door.

He swung the door open and took a good look about the room. The two teens were just sitting on the bed looking at a magazine, and looking far too innocent to be believable.

He settled his eyes on Harry, the more likely of the two to tell the truth, and raised an eyebrow at him "What have you two been up to?"

Severus was able to detect the slight widening of his Harry's eyes just before the boy smiled as widely as possible and said, "Nothing…just sitting here looking at a book."

Severus' eyes narrowed, and Draco held his breath, certain that they had just been found out, and that his new book was soon going to be subjected to a blasting curse.

"Then where," Severus asked, with a small, knowing smirk "is the book?"

Without thinking of what he was saying, Harry replied, "Right here." He pointed down to the old, wrinkled magazine clutched nervously within Draco's hands and immediately realized his mistake.

"Uh…I mean…magazine. Yeah, we were looking at this magazine."

"Oh, really?" Came the sardonic reply. "In the infirmary, you told me he had a new book. But this looks like nothing more than an old magazine to me."

The smile fell from Harry's face and he bit his bottom lip as his eyes shifted over to steal a quick glance at Draco. Severus turned his view there as well, watching as Draco looked nervously up at him.

"Draco…"

Draco gulped, "Yes, Sir?"

"Where is this elusive book?"

With a huge sigh, Draco got off the bed, and stooped down to retrieve the book from underneath, muttering under his breath the whole time. Severus caught the words "Thanks a lot, Harry" and had to hold back the smile that threatened to make itself known as Harry merely shrugged in reply, lifting his hands as if to say 'What did you expect?'

A moment later, Draco was standing before his godfather, holding out a book…a very suggestive book, if the picture on the front was anything to go by. Severus took it from him and read the title, shaking his head and sighing in exasperation.

"Harry, please go to your room."

At first, Harry looked relieved to be escaping the situation, until Severus finished his directive. "I'll be there in a few minutes to discuss with you the consequences of lying." He then turned a hard stare towards the boy and watched as Harry scurried out, a look of shame etched across his face.

Once Harry left, Severus shut the bedroom door and paced over to the bed, taking a seat next to Draco.

"Why, Draco? Why would you buy a book like that to show to Harry and then lie to me about it?"

Draco swallowed down the fear he was feeling and answered, "I never actually lied to you, Severus."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he let his anger be shown on his face. "A lie by omission, Draco, is still a lie. You could have interjected with the truth at any point, but you chose to remain silent. Therefore, I am holding you accountable in that regard, just as I will with Harry. But more importantly, why would you show a book of that nature to him? You know how I feel about that issue."

Draco's eyes remained downcast as he stared at his hands, trying to come up with a suitable explanation that would also be truthful. He certainly didn't want to risk any more of his godfather's wrath today.

"Sir, I only got it so Harry would know what to expect later on. I mean…" Draco paused, looking for the right words, and looked up at Severus as he continued. "I am more than willing to wait until he is capable of making that decision for himself, but I felt it would be prudent to make sure Harry knew all of the facts before making that decision. He needs to know what he's getting into. Besides…"

Draco's face suddenly reddened as he blushed intensely, and he immediately looked at his hands again before he continued in a small voice that Severus had to strain to hear. "We were just curious."

There was a long pause as Severus digested this information, and the longer the silence went, the more nervous Draco became, until he was seriously considering just running from the room. But his thoughts were put to a halt as Severus gave his reply.

"I understand that you feel he needs to be informed, but this is the wrong way to go about it. If information is all you truly seek, than you should have come to me. I know of a few texts that are more along the lines of what would be considered informational, not this type of drabble. This book," Severus hoisted the book up where Draco could see it, "was written for couples much further along in their relationship, and was written with the intent of exciting the readers, which I must say, is not something the two of you need right now."

Draco's brow furrowed as he contemplated what was said. After a moment or two, he spoke up, "You're right, Severus, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I promise to come to you from now on if I have any questions."

Severus considered the youth that sat next to him. Draco looked truly repentant for his transgression, and it showed a lot of fore sight that he wanted Harry to be informed before hand. He cleared his throat, having finally decided to share the information that he had intended to impart before this whole fiasco came up.

"Draco, I thought you might like to know what Madam Pomfrey told me about Harry today."

Draco immediately perked up, and Severus pulled the newest parchment from within the confines of his robe pocket. Reading over the results one last time, he then handed it to Draco. As Draco read through it, he listened to what his godfather had to say.

"As you can see, the test results show him at a thirteen year old's level. Therefore, as promised, I will be lifting some of the restrictions on your relationship. And as Remus pointed out to me last week, as I feel I can't be as objective as I need to be in this situation, I feel the best course of action is to merely state that you may carry on however you like under the guidelines that you will both keep your hands above the waistline, and under _**no**_ circumstances, are any articles of clothing to be removed."

Draco had started to complain that they already do that, but he wisely kept his mouth shut, choosing to keep his reply to a simple, "Yes, Sir."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, after grounding the teens to their rooms for the remainder of the day, Severus was relaxing on his sofa, sharing a few drinks with Remus. It was quite late and both Draco and Harry were asleep in their beds. Remus had only been there for a half hour and, noticing how quiet it was, made the comment, "It sure is peaceful around here. With it being a Friday night, I thought the boys would be still be up."

Severus leaned closer and explained, "Normally, they would be. But they got in trouble today for having something they shouldn't, and so, they went to bed early."

This truly garnered Remus' attention and he asked, "Well, what did they have?"

Severus gave the other man a sly smile and reached behind the pillow next to him on the sofa, and pulled out a thick book. Handing it over to Remus, he watched as the other man laughed a bit, flipped through a few of the pages, and turned back to face him with a certain look in his eyes.

"You know, Severus…It would be a shame to let this book go unused. Would you be interested in looking through it with me?"

The only reply Remus received was a lifted eyebrow as Severus slowly took the book from him and flipped it open. Taking that action as an affirmative, Remus grinned and scooted closer. It wasn't long until they were both paying rapt attention to the pages as the moving pictures showed scenes of the many things two wizards could do together.

When Remus could no longer ignore the hardness tenting the front of his pants, he placed his hand on Severus' upper thigh, noticing that the Potions Master was sporting a similar problem.

"Severus, how about we finish looking at this book somewhere else? Maybe somewhere a little more _private?_"

Severus cast his lust filled eyes to the man next to him. "Of course."

Raising from his seat, Severus grasped Remus' hand and pulled him along into the master bedroom, still carrying the book in his other hand. He released Remus' hand as they walked through the door, and Severus took the opportunity to pull out his wand, locking the door and warding the room with a silencing charm.

Remus took a look around the room, having never been in it before. The dark cherry furniture complimented the opulent throw rug and expensive looking drapes, both of which were in a dark forest green. Seeing a wing back chair, Remus sat on it and started to remove his outer robe.

After warding the room, Severus took a moment longer to dim the lights down to a more comfortable level. Turning back around, he could see that Remus had discarded his robe across the back of the chair in the corner, and was now resting on Severus' large bed. Remus had obviously decided to make himself comfortable and had arranged the pillows to support his back where he leaned against the headboard, and his legs were stretched out before him, his now shoeless feet crossed.

Severus approached with the book in hand, stepping gingerly over Remus' discarded shoes which were left on the floor next to the bed. Severus handed the book to Remus and made himself comfortable as well. Laying his robe on top of Remus' and removing his shoes, but he went one step further and unbuttoned both of his long sleeves and the first few buttons near his collar, opening the top of his shirt up in an attempt to cool off his already over heated body.

Having completed that task, he neared the bed, and Remus scooted over enough to accommodate the other man. Once they were both settled in, Remus pulled the book back out and flipped it open to the last page chapter they had been looking at, _The Joys of Exploration. _He flipped the first page and was confronted with a moving picture of two men, standing naked, one behind the other. The one in front had his head tilted back, resting on the other man's shoulder, as the man behind him stroked his hands across the man's nipples. Although the picture only showed them from the waist up, it was obvious from the motions of their bodies that they were doing something far more stimulating than just a little nipple play.

Severus could hear Remus' breathing become deeper, and he had the sudden inclination that looking at the book would be much more enjoyable if he removed his shirt.

Remus watched as Severus removed his shirt and tossed it into the chair with the robes. As Severus turned to face him again, Remus felt compelled to reach out and touch that pale skin. Severus' breathing hitched at that first tentative touch, and he stilled his body, allowing Remus' fingers to wander wherever they liked.

As Remus dragged the pad of his thumb across a nipple, Severus was forced to close his eyes and hold his breath in an attempt to stop the moan trying to escape his lips. As the sensations stopped, Severus opened his eyes to see why. As he watched, Remus removed his shirt as well, going slowly as if to tease the Potions Master. By the time Remus' chest was bare, Severus' deep breathing matched Remus' own.

Soon the book lay discarded on the floor as Remus pulled Severus towards him and captured his lips in a kiss. Taking advantage of the momentum, Severus pushed forward even more, until Remus was pushed onto his back, allowing Severus to take control of the kiss.

In a show of dominance, Severus pushed his tongue inside Remus' mouth, relishing the moan that it elicited. The two men pulled apart long enough to take a few deep breaths and then their hands were everywhere.

oOoOoOo

**I did not want to risk getting my story kicked off due to explicit sex scenes, so if you would like to receive the missing scene, please request it with your review and it will be sent to you by email. If you do not wish to read the missing scene, then don't worry. You can skip it without missing anything pertinent to the story line. Thank you.**

oOoOoOo

As the two men lay panting in the afterglow of their activities, Remus rolled over to say, "There's no way I'll make it back to my rooms after this…at least not without taking a nap first. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

Severus tiredly lifted one eyelid and replied, "Certainly…But you get to explain to Harry when he asks why you're still here come morning."

Remus chuckled a bit and then released a loud yawn. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Within minutes, they fell asleep, both too tired to even try to rearrange themselves on the bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please don't forget to send a review, that's what keeps me writing. If anyone has any ideas of something they would like to see me add to this story, please let me know. I look forward to hearing from you all!


	27. Christmas at the Cottage

Disclaimer: I sure wish I owned Harry and com

_Disclaimer: _I sure wish I owned Harry and com. But, darn it, I don't…sad me! _Sigh_ All I own is the plot.

**A/N:** This story contains slash and even a curse word every once in a while. If that sort of thing offends you, then please don't read it and flame me for it later. Thanks!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This New Life

Chap. 27 . Christmas at the Cottage

Harry was snuggled in bed, warm and content under the duvet, when the sound of laughter pulled him from his slumber. He lay in bed for the first few minutes listening to the chatter before he realized that the deep, cheerful voice he had been hearing belonged to none other than Remus. He immediately sat up and stared around the room bleary-eyed before he grabbed his glasses, and then slid out of bed, eager to see Remus rather than get a few more minutes of shut-eye on this Saturday morning.

Harry padded over to the door and peeked out, just to be sure. As he peered down the short hallway, he could see into the corner of the main room where Remus was settling into one of the chairs at the table, a cup of coffee in hand. Harry hurried out to greet him, smiling hugely all the way.

"Remus!"

Remus turned around in his seat and opened his arms widely, hugging Harry when the boy got close enough.

"Good morning, Pup!"

" 'Morning, Remus." Harry sat in the seat next to Remus and attempted to stifle a yawn as Severus sat as well, carrying his own cup of coffee, freshly poured and piping hot, if the steam was anything to go by. Harry couldn't help but notice how it had become strangely quiet all of a sudden. He looked at his father, who in turn was staring at Remus. To Harry, it seemed as if the two were communicating some hidden message between themselves as they watched each other, and it wasn't until Severus smirked and Remus started to laugh that Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"Alright! What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

When an answer did not seem to be forthcoming, Harry turned to the man sitting serenely next to him. "Remus, is there something you're not telling me?"

Before Remus even had a chance to reply, Draco approached the table, his sweeping gait serving as an indicator of his good mood. "Good morning, Severus, Harry,…Remus. Uh,…You're here early."

Draco let his eyes roam up and down the man's attire, taking in the stubble on his face and his godfather's house slippers on his feet. "Or should I say, you stayed late?" Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced at Severus, who at least had the good grace to blush ever so slightly before motioning the boy into the last remaining seat.

Harry had paid close attention to the interactions and sat still momentarily as he pondered through it all. Finally, he put his arm on Remus' sleeve and asked, "Remus, did you stay all night?"

Remus gave the slightest hint of a grimace; he had really hoped to avoid this conversation if it could have been at all possible. Deciding to stick to the truth, he answered, "Yes, I did."

Harry looked towards his father in a confused sort of way, and then turned back. "Why?"

Remus racked his brain trying to think of the simplest way of explaining it all that would not lead to more questions later; He had no desire whatsoever to have to be the one to explain the birds and the bees to the teenager in front of him.

"Well, Harry," Remus began. He looked nervously at Severus, who was busy trying not to laugh out loud at Remus' discomfort in the situation. Knowing the other man would not be much help, Remus desperately looked to Draco, willing to seek help anywhere he could find it.

Draco, however, had no qualms about sparing Remus' feelings, and he did, in fact, laugh aloud for the briefest of moments before taking pity on the man.

"Hey, Harry," Draco leaned forward to better gain the other boy's attention. "You remember how we talked about being boyfriends?" Draco waited until Harry gave an affirmative nod of his head before continuing. "Well, they're boyfriends, too."

Harry's eyes got large for a moment and he threw his gaze over to his father, and then back to Remus before he asked, "You mean Dad and Remus are boyfriends?"

"Exactly." Draco said, as if that settled it all.

Harry stared incredulously at the couple for a moment longer, and then smiled widely. "Awesome! Does that mean you'll get to come with us for Christmas, Remus?"

Severus had sat the boys down several days ago and explained that they would be spending Christmas in the cottage that they had stayed in the previous summer. As this would be Harry's 'first' Christmas, he was exuberant in his excitement. Harry stared at Remus anxiously until the man answered.

"Only if your father invites me."

At this, both Harry and Remus swung their gazes over to Severus, who at that moment had his arm half raised to take a sip of his coffee. He let his arm pause in mid-air, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Of course," as if it were blindingly obvious. Remus gave a chuckle, while Harry let out a _Whoop_ of happiness and then helped himself to some eggs and toast, talking in-between bites to Remus for the rest of breakfast.

Later that morning, after Draco and Harry had finished their breakfast and had gotten dressed for the day, they went looking for Severus, and found him sitting next to Remus on the couch in front of the fire. As the boys approached, Severus put down the journal he was reading and addressed them.

"So, what mischief do the pair of you have planned for today?"

Draco saw his godfather's wry smile, and couldn't help but to return one of his own.

"I was just thinking that it might be nice to go outside for a bit. It snowed last night, and Harry mentioned that he'd never made a snowman before, so, I was wondering if I could take him out and show him how to do it before all the first-years come out and trample all through the snow and turn it to mush."

The corner of Severus' mouth rose in a smile and Draco instantly knew he had been granted permission.

"You may go out for a couple of hours, but I want you both back here in time for lunch. Also, _Sensori-tepidus._" Severus waved his wand over the two teens, casting a warming spell over both of them. "Now be on your way, I have some reading to do."

Severus flipped his journal open again and waved the pair out of the room. As the door shut behind them, Remus leaned closer and asked, "But isn't that the issue you read last week?"

A smirk fell across Severus' face as he closed the journal and laid it on the coffee table. "I never said what I intended to read. I was thinking that I might enjoy reading a certain book even more…that is, if you would like to look at it as well?"

Remus' eyes flashed in recognition of the hidden implication, and a soft, rolling growl escaped his lips as he pressed closer to Severus' side.

Minutes later, both men were exceedingly happy that they were alone, because neither would have been keen to explain the noises that were now echoing through the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They all left for the cottage the following day and were surprised to find that Albus had taken the liberty of having it decorated for the upcoming holiday before they arrived. Harry stared wide-eyed around the sitting room before bolting upstairs with a wide smile on his face, intent on checking to see if his bedroom had been decorated as well.

Seconds later, Harry's voice floated down from the floor above. "Hey, Draco, come look! Our rooms are all done up as well!"

Draco soon headed up the stairs as well, smiling as he thought of how the simplest of things seemed to please Harry best. As Draco left to go find Harry, Severus and Remus took a moment to look around the downstairs. Christmas lights had been wrapped around the banister to the stairs and around the large windows that faced the street. A large Christmas tree had been set up in the corner of the sitting room, twinkling with flashing lights, and decorated with candy canes and glass bulbs. The bulbs were a shimmering gold color and each had a small scene depicted on it, all the pictures etched out in fine silver lines. Its beauty rivaled that of the trees usually set up in the Great Hall every Christmas.

"Well," Remus proclaimed, "Albus has certainly outdone himself this year. He's even seen to it that there are presents under the tree." Remus pointed to the floor beneath the tree, and Severus spotted the dozen or so packages placed under the tree's boughs.

Severus shook his head with a small grin on his face. "I swear, that man enjoys Christmas more than any student ever has."

Remus gave a chuckle and grabbed Severus by the arm. "Come on, then. Let's get our things settled into our room."

They turned, grabbed up their belongings from beside the boys' trunks and headed out of the room. They were both immensely relieved that the exuberance of Albus' decorating seemed to come to a halt at the doorway into the bedroom. For as beautiful as the lights and tree were, Severus didn't think he could take it if he had to spend his evenings in a room covered in flashing lights and such.

At supper that evening, Harry talked non-stop about how his room had been decorated and about what he hoped to get for Christmas the following morning. It wasn't until they were finishing up the last bites of their dessert that they heard noises coming from outside.

Immediately cautious, Severus and Remus told the boys to stay at the table as they proceeded to walk towards the large windows in the sitting room, pulling their wands out as they went. Remus reached the windows first, peered out, and then laughed.

"False alarm, Severus. It's just a group of carolers."

A moment later, the sound of singing could be heard from the front yard and Harry leaped to his feet to see what was going on. Harry reached the front door a second before Remus could, and he swung the door open. Grinning from ear to ear, Harry listened to them sing, shivering and rubbing his arms to keep warm in the sudden rush of cold air that swept in through the open door.

The singers were almost at the end of their song when Harry dashed from sight and returned holding a handful of candy canes that he had pulled from the tree. When the carolers ended the song, Harry ran out onto the walk and handed each a candy cane as he wished them "Merry Christmas!"

He was quick to run back inside as they group left and he sat before the fireplace thawing out his fingers. Draco had watched the entire event from the warmth of the nearby chair that sat close enough to the window that it allowed him an unimpeded view of the happenings. Severus had chosen to stay in the room as well during it all, but mostly out of fear that that dreadful Victoria Montgomery would be out there somewhere in that group, and the last thing he wanted was for her to hang all over him like she tried to do the previous summer. Remus shut the front door and came into the room, settling onto the loveseat next to Severus.

Once his hands and feet were sufficiently thawed, Harry turned around from where he was sitting on the floor to watch his father and Remus and abruptly asked, "Dad…Where's Mom?"

All chatter in the room instantly ceased as all eyes fell on Severus, waiting to hear the answer to what was definitely a difficult question. Severus sighed deeply and stared at Harry for a moment or two before saying, "Harry, it is somewhat of a long story. Perhaps it would be better to wait until after the holidays to explain it all to you."

"But Dad, I want to know."

Severus was still reluctant to explain it all, but Harry did have a right to know. He shared a significant look with Remus, who immediately stood from the loveseat and said, "Draco, can you come help me clean up the dinner dishes?"

Draco looked from Remus, then to Severus and back before heading out the door on Remus' heels, casting a sympathetic look in Harry's direction as he went. Harry watched them, first with a look of confusion and then one of fear. He reasoned that it must be an unpleasant story to hear if everyone was so eager to leave.

Severus motioned for Harry to join him on the loveseat, and as soon as the boy was settled, Severus began a talk that lasted well into the night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After their talk the previous night, Severus held Harry as he cried, and the child eventually fell asleep curled up on the loveseat, his head leaning against Severus' side, and one of his hands clutching the edge of Severus' robe. He had tried several times to get up without disturbing the boy's sleep, but upon feeling the movement, Harry would tighten his grip on the robe and snuggle closer. Severus eventually gave up trying and he summoned a pillow and a couple of blankets from the linen closet.

When Remus woke up that morning, he came out to find both Harry and Severus still asleep. He quietly made his way to the kitchen to get a head start on breakfast. Remus was just pouring the pancake batter into a skillet when Draco walked in. The teen sniffed the air and peered into the pan. "Pancakes, huh?"

"They're Harry's favorite. Can you set the plates out for me?"

Draco silently went to work, wondering if Harry would sleep much longer after the long talk he had the night before. Remus carried the platter of pancakes to the table, followed by a bowl of sliced strawberries and a pitcher of juice.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for the other two to show up, but they didn't have long to wait. Severus entered the room, rubbing his neck, which was sore due to the odd angle at which he slept that night. Remus' eyes met his and Severus answered the unspoken question.

"He should be in a minute or two."

Sure enough, Harry came in shortly after Severus had sat down. He quietly sat down in the only chair left and stared at the empty plate in front of him. Draco looked at the two adults, but both had their eyes on Harry, apparently waiting for the teen to say or do something. Harry, however, just continued to stare at his plate, which was what prompted Draco to break the quiet by serving Harry three of the pancakes.

"Here you go, Harry. Would you like some strawberries to go with it?"

Harry raised his gaze, meeting Draco's eyes from across the table as if just now noticing that the other teen was in the room with him.

"Um, no thanks, Draco. I'm not all that hungry this morning."

Severus passed Harry the syrup and they all got started on their breakfast. In an effort to break the heavy silence, Remus spoke up. "You know, Harry, this is Christmas morning. After breakfast you'll get to go open your gifts."

Harry seemed to perk up a little after that, and they finished the last of the meal chatting quietly every now and then.

When they had all eaten their fill, they made their way into the sitting room; the adults settling down on the loveseat, and the teens sitting on the hearth rug next to the tree.

"Harry, why don't you pass the gifts out," Severus suggested.

Harry nodded his head and reached forward to pull out the first box he came to. It was of medium size with shiny green wrapping paper and a wide silver ribbon tied around it. Harry fumbled around the bow on the top until he could make out what was obviously his father's handwriting.

"This one's for you, Draco. It's from Dad."

Draco untied the ribbon and carefully pulled the wrapping paper from the box.

"Come on, Draco, we'll be here all day if you keep going that slow." Harry teased.

Severus was relieved to see that Harry's somber mood seemed to be lifting a little. He had been so worried how Harry would handle all the new information he had been given the night before, but as always, it looked like Harry would bounce back just fine given enough time. And it sure didn't hurt that it just happened to be Christmas day and there were plenty of presents to distract the boy from his dark thoughts.

Draco had finally lifted the lid to the box and pulled out a beautiful winter cloak. It was lined on the inside with black fur and had a shiny silver clasp on it that was shaped like a coiled snake. Draco immediately stood and slung the cloak about himself, closing the clasp and turning to his godfather.

"Thank you, Severus. It's absolutely perfect."

Draco was inexperienced at showing gratitude, but the large smile on his face was all the thanks that Severus needed. Draco turned to Harry.

"Go on, Harry. Find a gift for yourself this time."

Harry smiled for the first time that morning and reached under the tree yet again. This time he pulled out a box wrapped in red paper with a gold bow perched on its top.

"This one's for me," he announced, looking over the surface of the box for a tag. "I don't know who it's from…it doesn't say."

"I think that one's from Albus," Severus explained. "Go ahead and open it."

Harry's grin got a little bigger and he enthusiastically tore into the paper, making Draco grimace at the mess as paper went flying through the air all around him. When Harry finally lifted the lid, he peered into the box with a confused look on his face. Draco leaned forward as well and exclaimed, "It's empty!"

The adults were confused now as well. Why in the world would Albus leave the box empty; there just had to be more to it than that.

"Bring the box to me, Harry," Severus directed, "I would like to see inside as well."

Harry got up and sadly made his way to his father's side. After all the anticipation of opening his 'first' Christmas gift, he was extremely disappointed to find the box had nothing in it. He handed over the box and sat between Severus and Remus, who had scooted over to allow the teen room.

Harry watched as his father reached into the seemingly empty box. He was puzzled when Severus started laughing.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" Harry complained.

In answer, Severus turned the box upside down over Harry's lap, and Harry was surprised to feel something pool over his legs. Harry reached out and allowed his fingers to glide over the cool fabric. Harry gasped and pulled his hand back. "It feels like I'm touching water, but my hand is still dry."

Remus started to laugh then as well, finally understanding what it was that Harry had been gifted with.

"Don't you know what that is, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head and Remus explained. "It's an invisibility cloak. In fact, it's your invisibility cloak."

"I know it's mine, Remus," Harry sighed dramatically, "The box had my name on it, after all."

"You're misunderstanding him, Harry," his father explained. "That was your invisibility cloak before today. You had received it during your first year at Hogwarts. Albus must have recovered it after your abduction from the train station."

Harry stared at the cloak in awe. He remembered the explanation he had heard the night before when his father had decided to give him an account of his life, up to the point where he was abducted. There was much left out, Harry knew that, but Severus had been able to explain enough that Harry knew the significance of that cloak…the many adventures he had, and even the trouble he had gotten into, of which his father talked about in great depth.

"You have an invisibility cloak?!" Draco exclaimed, holding out his hand. "May I see it?"

This time, it was Harry who got to laugh. "Of course you can't see it, Draco. It _is _invisible, you know."

Draco narrowed his eyes in mock anger and said, "Yes, that's very funny, Harry. Just hand it to me already."

Harry, still smiling at his own joke, handed the cloak over to Draco who sat examining it for several minutes before handing it back. By then, Harry had handed out a gift to Severus.

The gift giving continued for the following hour, until there was but one gift left under the tree. Harry had to flatten himself down onto the floor and crawl forward on his belly to reach the last present under the back of the tree. As he straightened up, he turned the package a little so that he could read the tag in the firelight.

"The last one is for you, Draco. I think it's another one from Dad."

Harry handed the parcel over and Draco examined it before tearing the paper away from its top. It appeared to be a book, but before Harry could ask for its title, Draco's face turned red and he ran up the stairs with the book in tow, murmuring his thanks as he passed where Severus sat on the couch.

Harry watched him go and turned toward his father. When their eyes met, Harry shrugged and started gathering up his gifts in preparation for his own trip up the stairs. Just as he started to pass the loveseat, he stopped, turned to his father, and said, "Thanks, Dad…for everything." He gave his father a sincere smile and soon disappeared from sight as he made his way to his room.

Severus' heart pounded hard in his chest and he felt as if a heavy weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He had been so worried that Harry would take it all badly, that the boy might not want to be as close as they were before. But it seemed he needn't have worried about it, it looked like Harry had accepted his past as something that could not be changed and he hoped that the boy would always be as accepting of the things that would happen to him in life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sensori-tepidus- Latin, roughly means 'sensation of warmth'.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for taking so long on this chapter, but everything here has been crazy hectic. Plus, it didn't help that I had writer's block with this chapter. On the other hand, while waiting to get some sort of idea about where I wanted to go with this story, I came up with an idea for my next one, which I plan to start shortly after finishing this story. I am hoping to be done in just a few more chapters.

Please remember to send your reviews to let me know how you like this chapter. And to everyone who reviews, I'll reply with a hint of what will be in the next chapter!


	28. Coming to an Understanding

_Disclaimer:_ Sadly, these characters are not mine. They belong to J.K.R.

This New Life

Chap. 28 . Coming to an Understanding

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It wasn't until after supper on Christmas day that Harry finally got a look at the mysterious book that Draco had unwrapped that morning. Harry and Draco had hurried upstairs as soon as they put their dirty dishes in the sink, and then ensconced themselves in Draco's room. Harry plopped down onto the bed, stretching out to make himself comfortable as Draco shut the door. Upon turning around, Draco made a grimace of disapproval as he saw the state of his bedcovers. Harry had crumpled up the duvet and had knocked one of Draco's carefully placed pillows to the floor.

Harry was lying on his tummy, with his head propped up by his hands. He saw the look Draco was giving him, and then smiled as he reached down to grab the stray pillow from the floor.

"Whoops," Harry apologized, "Sorry about that. So, are you going to tell me about that secret book you got this morning, or what?"

Draco watched as Harry attempted to pull the various fuzz balls and dust bunnies from the fallen pillow. Harry looked up, and when they made eye contact, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Harry's face turned a little red in embarrassment as he pulled his wand from within the folds of his robe and he quickly cast a cleaning charm on the pillow. Once satisfied with it, he tossed it back in its place and addressed Draco again.

"The book…?"

Draco grinned and went to his bedside table. As he withdrew the book from the drawer, he explained.

"It was from Severus just like you thought it was. In fact, look at the inscription inside."

He opened the book before Harry could make out the title and pointed to the small, embellished handwriting in the corner of the inside of the cover. It read:

_From the personal library_

_of_

_Severus Snape_

Harry's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Dad gave you one of his books?"

Draco smiled, obviously pleased that he had received such a gift. If there was one possession that his godfather favored above all others, it was his collection of books. The man only kept what he considered to be the most informative, rarest, or most costly books. For Severus to part with one of his personal books like that, meant a lot to Draco.

Draco closed the cover and handed the book to Harry. Harry repositioned himself on the bed so that he was now leaning on the headboard, next to where Draco had just settled himself. The book was somewhat on the small side, being about half the size of Harry's smallest text book, but it was thick and a somewhat heavy, despite its diminutive appearance. The cover was made of worn-looking brown leather, with the book's title embossed across the top. Harry let his fingers run across the raised ridges of the letters as he read the words.

_Understanding Your Sexuality_

Harry was silent for a moment, still staring at the book in disbelief. Finally he grinned mischievously and asked, "So, does it have any pictures?"

Draco chuckled in reply and enlightened him, "It's not that kind of book, Harry. This book is mostly informative. It explains the aspects of our type of relationship, and it covers the basics of anything of a physical nature that the relationship might involve."

"Oh…" Harry was somewhat disappointed. Despite how much trouble he had gotten into, he couldn't help but to think about the last book that Draco had shown to him. Just thinking about it was getting him turned on and he snuggled closer to Draco's side.

"Draco," Harry leaned his face closer to Draco's, "Can we kiss for a while?"

Draco swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, and he scooted a little further away from Harry's side. Harry looked at him in confusion and Draco decided that he'd better explain his intentions before Harry's feelings got hurt again.

"Harry, you have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now, but I made a promise to both Severus and myself to not take things any further until you knew everything it involved. I want you to read this book and then we need to talk about a few things before we can go any further than just hugs for now."

Draco almost cringed at the look of disappointment etched across Harry's face, but nevertheless, Harry took the book and made his way to his room to read it, pouting all the way there. Draco's mouth curved into a smile as he watched the other boy go. Harry wasn't aware of just how endearing he was when he pouted like that, and it made Draco more anxious than ever to be able to take things to the next level with the raven-haired teen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry spent the following three days cooped up in his room reading the book, only coming out for his meals and the occasional game of chess with anyone he could wrangle into playing with him. At first, Severus questioned the boy's sudden solitude, worried that Harry was withdrawn due to the talk he had had with the boy on Christmas Eve, but when Draco took him aside and explained what was going on, he was relieved, and he commended Draco on his plan of action regarding the situation.

It was late morning on the forth day that Harry left his room with book in hand, stopping in front of Draco's bedroom door to hesitantly knock on its surface. Draco opened the door and ushered Harry inside, neither speaking until they were both settled next to each other, both sitting in their favorite positions; snuggled up to each other as they leaned against the headboard.

What followed was a long talk, where they both expressed their expectations and limitations, and anything else that came up in the conversation in regard to their relationship, until Draco was satisfied that Harry was fully informed on all aspects, including physical ones. Once it all fell silent once more, Draco couldn't help but to look nervously in Harry's direction, wondering if the other teen would still be comfortable with his shows of affection knowing what that type of thing led to. Suddenly, he received his answer when Harry leaned closer and pressed his lips against Draco's. Within a heart beat, Draco returned the heated kiss, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth and savoring the feel and taste of him.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, panting for air. Harry took the momentary pause to straddle Draco's lap, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and leaning his face down to kiss his way down the pale throat. When his lips reached the juncture where the graceful curve of Draco's neck met the tensed muscle of his shoulder, Harry bit down lightly; enjoying the uncivilized sounding squeak that issued from Draco's parted lips.

Harry leaned back to fully take in the look of lust on Draco's face and the other teen took the opportunity to push Harry back until he rested on the bed, his knees bent, and his feet on either side of Draco's hips. Harry stilled his body and allowed Draco to take control of the situation. And when those skilled hands snaked up Harry's shirt to briefly rub over his nipples, Harry had to suppress the moan the action caused out of fear that one of the adults might hear. The last thing he wanted right now was for his father to discover what they were doing and put a stop to it.

Harry was pulled out of his wandering thoughts when the warm hand that had been pinching his left nipple wandered down and started to undo the button on his trousers. After a moment or two of awkward fumbling, Draco was able to free Harry's straining erection and he wrapped his hand around it. Harry gasped as Draco gave his member a light squeeze, and before Harry had a chance to urge Draco on, the blonde took the initiative and began pumping his hand up and down.

Being wholly inexperienced, and extremely hormone driven at the moment, Harry lasted only a few moments under Draco's ministrations, thrusting up into the heat of his hand until he came, making a mess over Draco's palm and across his own stomach.

Afterwards, Harry felt as if he could melt into the mattress below him._ If this is what it feels like_, he mused, _than I'll have to make a point to do this more often_. As he lay there with a silly grin on his face, he felt Draco shift around a bit before he lay down as well, pressing his body up against Harry's. And that's when Harry felt the wet patch of fabric over Draco's groin. _Oh God, he came in his pants!_ The thought threatened to turn him on again, but at this point, Harry was so languid, he could barely muster up the energy to move.

Harry turned his face to Draco and pulled the blonde's head down to engage him with another kiss. This time the kiss was slow and gentle, letting more emotion pass between them than the raw lust of just moments before. Between them passed a moment of understanding. A moment that clearly stated to each of them what was not said with words. A moment that was expressed to each of them as '_I love you'_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was lunchtime, and Severus and Remus sat at the small table waiting for the two teens to show up. The food had been set out ten minutes ago, and Severus irritably drummed his fingers against the table's worn wooden surface.

"Where are they?" He asked of no one in particular. "They know lunch is served promptly at noon."

"Take it easy, Severus," Remus interceded, "I'll find them."

Remus quickly went in search of the boys, deciding to check their bedrooms first. Having knocked on Harry's and getting no reply, Remus headed for Draco's shut door.

As he neared it he could hear hurried movements from within and a steady stream of whispering. He knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer he announced, "Boys, it's Remus. It's time for lunch." He waited a moment longer and then walked in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and Draco were lightly dosing on the bed, snuggled together and, at least in Harry's case, still in a state of partial undress. That's when they heard it…footsteps. Suddenly, both their eyes shot open and they spared but a single glace at each other before they leaped off the bed. As Draco hurried to straighten his crumpled clothes and Harry quickly tucked himself away and refastened his trousers, they could hear someone knock on Harry's door.

Panicking, Draco swiftly began whispering directives as he whipped out his wand to clean up the sticky mess that their activities had left behind. "Hurry! Smooth out the blanket. The book, Harry! Put away the book. Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry! Pull up your zipper!"

Draco had just cast his final _evenesco _over his hands as the footsteps stopped in front of their door and a loud knock resounded through the room. They both immediately stilled, casting their eyes over the room to be sure they hadn't missed anything. Then a strong voice called out from beyond the closed door, "Boys, it's Remus. It's time for lunch."

Draco relaxed slightly knowing it was not his godfather there, but then Remus walked in. The man stopped just beyond the threshold, eyeing the two guilty looking teenagers. His eyes narrowed and he went a step further into the room before he stopped again and took a sniff of the air. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise before swiftly narrowing again in suspicion.

"What have you two been doing in here?"

"Uh…," Harry started to attempt an explanation, but one harsh look from Draco had him shutting his mouth just as hastily as he had opened it. Remus raised an eyebrow at Draco at the suspicious behavior, but still he said nothing. After a moment or two where nothing was said, Remus excused Harry from the room.

"Harry, go on down to lunch. Let your father know that Draco and I will be down shortly."

Harry left the room as slowly as a condemned man towards the gallows. He just _knew _that Remus had figured it out, and it was only a matter of time before his father knew as well…then he would be grounded for life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Draco," Remus began, "I want the truth, and I want it now."

Draco was taken aback at the stern tone that Remus had taken. Usually, the man was very laid back about things; a time or two, he had even stood up for them when Severus had caught them in one of their misadventures. But now, he seemed angry. _Well, here goes nothing..._ Draco thought, and he proceeded to tell Remus about the events of the morning, conveniently leaving out as many details about the physical aspects as he could.

Once Remus was certain that the teens had not gone 'all the way', he seemed to relax a little, but warned Draco that they had better not take things too far or there would be serious consequences. Draco promised to take things more slowly for a while and was able to get Remus to agree to withhold this bit of information to himself for 'as long as you prove yourself trustworthy, Draco' .

Knowing he was safe from his godfather's wrath for the time being, Draco thanked Remus for his discretion and they walked down to lunch together, offering their apologies to Severus for their lengthy disappearance.

Once Draco sat down, he shared a look with Harry that put the boy at ease and they finished their meal without further incident.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the scare they had the day Remus had to find them for lunch, the two teens were more cautious with their activities. The remainder of their holiday was spent finding new ways to excite each other; and each evening, Harry could be found sneaking his way into Draco's room to sleep after the adults had went to bed.

The first week of January found them finally back in their quarters at Hogwarts, the pair of them not quite as enthusiastic as much as they otherwise would have been, knowing that it would be increasingly more difficult to hide their activities now that Severus' room was next to their own instead of being on separate floors as it had been in the cottage.

Surprisingly though, things were made even more difficult for them when Remus decided to move in several weeks later. The boys were sitting down for supper when Severus broke the news to them, and Harry was absolutely enthusiastic about the whole idea. Even more so when Remus had promised to be the one to take Harry to his check-up with Madam Pomfrey the following week.

They were all pleased to find out that Harry had progressed to a mental age of 14 and was in perfect health. The extra nutrient potions he had been taking on a daily basis for the past several months had strengthened his bones and even contributed to a growth spurt. Pomfrey finally decided that Harry had progressed enough to be taken off the nutrient potions, and Harry couldn't be happier.

As time went by, the teens found that Remus was taking even more responsibility for their care the closer it got to end of term. Severus seemed to stay so busy as of lately, what with preparing his students for their end of year exams and all. Even Harry found himself busier than usual.

Severus had pleaded Harry's case to the school's governors and it had been approved for him to take his 7th year exams at the end of summer, so now each day was filled. If he wasn't in one of his regular classes, Harry was with Remus or his father being tutored in an attempt to make sure he would be ready for his testing in time. Draco helped out where he could, going to great lengths to ensure that Harry would succeed, even going as far as to request Hermione's help in developing a study schedule that would allow Draco an opportunity to tutor Harry himself every once in a while. Draco found that he benefited from all of the extra studying as well, and he really came to enjoy the time they got to spend together quizzing each other. Hermione started to show up every other day or so to help, and Draco was surprised to find that he was actually starting to look forward to the girl's presence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time April rolled around, the entire school had gotten used to seeing Draco, Hermione, and Harry together. By then, they were being called the new Hogwarts Trio, and could often be found in the library, walking by the Black Lake, or sitting beneath the shade of one of the many trees that dotted the rolling hills around the school.

Harry had been to Madam Pomfrey a few days prior and found that he was finally back to the same cognitive level he had been at before the abduction took place a year and a half ago. With this new found knowledge came new privileges as well, and he and Draco were able to be more open now with their affection towards each other in public. In fact, the boys had to be warned on a couple of occasions when they were caught kissing in the corridors between classes.

Remus had been the first to catch them. The man struggled to keep a straight face as he lectured them, but it was hard to do considering how red both their faces had gotten in their embarrassment. He sympathized with them, certainly. He had been young once as well, and still remembered his adventurous rendezvous in the occasional empty corridor at their age.

The second time, they were caught by McGonagall herself. At first, she merely stared at the boys in shock before regaining her composure and chewing them both out. They had planned on ignoring her warning until she threatened to tell Severus about the incident. It wasn't until McGonagall started to walk away that Harry grumpily muttered under his breath, "I never figured McGonagall would be such a snitch."

When her voice floated back around the corner with a "I heard that, Mr. Potter!" they both took off running, praying to every deity they could think of that she would not tell on them. Little did they know that she turned that very same corner just in time to watch them high-tail it down the corridor, and she leaned against the stone wall and laughed about it to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **Sorry to end this chapter so abruptly, but I needed a good stopping point. I am going to try to wrap things up for this story, so there is a good chance that the next chapter will be the last…we'll see.

The next story I will be working on will most likely be something with some major angst in it…some abuse, some cutting, depression…that sort of thing. I am open to ideas and suggestions regarding the new story, so feel free to contact me. I already have a general outline of the events, but I might wait to start posting until I have the first few chapters written.

Please don't forget to review; I just love seeing what you all have to say!

Thanks to you all!!


	29. To Have a Family

_Disclaimer:_ Hey, J.K.R., watch this! I can pull the strings and watch your characters dance!

This New Life

Chap. 29 . To Have a Family

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The end of May seemed to come quicker than usual that year. Harry was now at the same cognitive level as his peers and was almost caught up to them in regards to his schooling. And before long, the fifth and seventh year students were sitting their exams under the watchful eye of several ministry employees, while the other students focused their energies on the last of that year's schoolwork.

Currently, Harry was standing just outside the entrance to the Great Hall, waiting on Draco to exit. Harry yawned and leaned against the stone wall, _What is taking them so long? They should have been done 20 minutes ago!_

Suddenly, Harry turned his head to the side. _Yes_, he thought_, definitely the sound of chairs being moved._

He had to wait only a moment longer before the doors flew open and a flood of students came bustling out, talking excitedly of their plans for the summer. Harry craned his neck and stood on his tiptoes in an effort to find the people he was searching for, and he wasn't disappointed. He quickly found Draco and Hermione as they walked out together, discussing some of the harder questions from the exam they had just completed.

Harry waved at the pair and they edged through the crowd of students to reach Harry where he stood waiting for them, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, that's your last exam, wasn't it? So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? Keeping in mind, of course, that this is our last day here."

"Why, Harry? Do you have something in mind?" Draco questioned with a mischievous grin.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Of course. I figured that since it was our last day, we should make sure it ends with a bang."

Draco chuckled conspiratorially, while Hermione attempted to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "You know, you two…If you're planning on pulling another of your little stunts, then I want no part of it. You remember what happened last time?"

Over the course of the last couple of months, Draco and Harry had to become more creative with their meeting places to keep anyone else from finding them in a compromising position. At first they tried to sneak into each other's bedrooms, but when Severus unexpectedly caught Harry sneaking down the hall to Draco's room late one night, he charmed the doorways to keep anyone from entering the bedrooms who did not belong there.

After that, the boys took to hiding in deserted corridors, broom cupboards, and empty classrooms. Still, they seemed to have the worst luck. They were repeatedly discovered, and it wasn't until Filch caught them making out in the corner of the Trophy Room that they decided that they needed somewhere to go that was not in the castle.

That's when Harry got the brilliant idea of sneaking into the Shrieking Shack. The pair had waited until after lunch one Saturday afternoon, and they used Harry's invisibility cloak to make their way there undetected. They ended up spending most of the day there; even enjoying a dinner from the bag of goodies they had snuck out of the kitchen prior to leaving.

By the time they returned to the castle, it was dreadfully late, and they were shocked to find out that their 'disappearance' had caused quite the commotion. The school was on lockdown in fear that a stray Death Eater might have abducted the youths from the grounds, and Severus was absolutely livid when he found out what they had done. In fact, they were both still under the newly applied curfew that Severus had seen fit to give them. But Harry paid that no mind whatsoever as he answered Hermione.

"I know what happened last time, Hermione, but we only got in so much trouble because we scared dad so bad."

"It's 'badly'," Hermione corrected him, "And if whatever you're planning has the possibility of getting you in trouble, then don't do it."

"Oh, Hermione," Harry said exasperatedly, "You don't have to be such a kill-joy."

"Yes, I do." She replied with a small grin on her face. "Come on, let's go spend our last afternoon here in our favorite spot."

Without giving either boy a chance to disagree, Hermione clutched each of them by an arm and led them out onto the grounds, and towards the large tree where they occasionally sat to study, talk, or just do nothing at all, perhaps enjoying the sunset or watching the clouds go by.

The sun shone brightly as they crossed the vast lawn towards the lake. Soft whispy clouds dotted the clear blue sky and birds could be heard singing from the branches of the surrounding trees. They settled themselves beneath the tree's shade, Draco and Hermione leaning against the trunk, and Harry leaning against Draco's side, with his head propped up on Draco's shoulder. After a while, the silent contemplation was broken.

"I'm going to miss this," Hermione reminisced.

"Huh?" Harry lazily answered her.

"Well, you know…this," she exclaimed, sweeping her arm through the air to indicate everything around her. "I'm going to miss this school, and I'm going to miss both of you and all the time we get to spend together."

Hermione's voice had gotten soft at the end, clearly displaying some of the emotion that she was trying so desperately to hide. They sat in silence once more, watching a few ducks swimming about in the nearby lake. After a while, the calm was broken when the ducks suddenly flew away, one of the squid's tentacles batting at them as took off. Hermione swiped at her eyes with the palm of her hand as she rose and addressed the two still sitting there.

"Um, I think I'll just go get a few of my things packed up. I'll see you both at dinner."

She then hurried away, Harry watching her worriedly as she left. Once she was out of sight, Harry turned to Draco and asked, "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Yeah," Draco answered. "It's a big change to be leaving school to live on your own."

"Are you worried about it?" Harry asked.

"No," came the reply. "Of course not. I have you." Draco threw his arm around Harry's middle and hugged the boy to him. Harry smiled contentedly and snuggled closer, shutting his eyes and sighing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione did indeed join them for the leaving feast that night. Over all, it was a joyous celebration. The house elves made sure to have the most decadent dished prepared, and Dobby had even slipped Harry a goblet of wine. With a wink and a wave, Dobby had disappeared as quickly as he had come, and Harry shared his wine with Draco as they talked of their summer plans.

After the feast that night, Draco and Harry made their way back to their quarters. There was much to do before they would be ready to leave, and neither teen had packed a thing yet. Harry was halfway done putting his clothes into his trunk when he heard the front door close, and merry sounding laughter and talking echoed down the hall.

Harry poked his head out his bedroom door to see what the commotion was, and saw Draco already headed into the living room to do the same thing. Harry followed after him and was astonished to see his father with his arm around Remus, and they were both smiling and carrying on.

_Dobby must have slipped them a few goblets of wine as well_, Harry thought. But then Draco asked the question that was buzzing about in Harry's head the last few minutes.

"So, what's gotten into you two?"

Harry knew that something good must have happened, for his father almost never openly displayed his affection like that, usually preferring to retain his stoic appearance at all costs.

Remus answered by extending his left hand toward the boys and exclaimed, "We're getting bonded!"

Sure enough, there was a simple band of white gold around Remus' finger, and Severus was wearing a matching one as well. Both teens stood in shock for a few moments, but Draco regained his composure first and approached the two men with his hand extended.

"Congratulations, Severus and Remus." He shook each man's hand in turn and then turned to Harry, clearly waiting for Harry to do the same. Harry shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and then raced forward with a look of total joy on his face. He threw his arms around his father and said, "That's great!" Then he hugged Remus as well, saying, "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Severus looked slightly relieved to have gotten both of the boys' approval, and they all sat down together to discuss when the bonding ceremony would take place. After much discussion, it was finally decided that they would stay at Hogwarts for a few more days and then have the ceremony preformed at the end of the week. Afterwards, they would be going back to the cottage to spend their summer there, where each of their happiest memories took place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The bonding ceremony went as planned, Dumbledore proceeding over it with an air of happiness. As far as the old wizard was concerned, this union was a long time in coming, and he knew that both men, who he considered as if they were his own children, deserved every bit of happiness that they could squeeze out of life after the many trials and tribulations they both had faced over the years.

After the ceremony, they all port-keyed to the cottage, which Dumbledore decided to officially give them as a gift in celebration of their union. Draco and Harry made themselves scarce so that the new couple could spend some 'quality time' together, and they went for a walk through the small town, heading for the park a few blocks away. There they sat on one of the benches by the pond in happy contemplation of how their lives had turned out.

A great while later, when the sun started to sink and hide itself behind the copse of trees that bordered the pond, it was decided that they had better hurry home before it got dark. They walked home side by side, clutching each other's hand. This action caused them to get a few strange looks from some of the townsfolk that saw them pass, but other than that, they were left alone.

As they entered the front door, they could smell the delicious aroma of dinner wafting through the air and they hurried to help set the table. That night at supper, Harry was unable to wipe the grin off his face. In fact, the other three seemed to be having the same problem. It wasn't until he had eaten the last bite of his desert that he leaned back in his chair to just sit and enjoy the scene before him.

Severus was talking with fervor about a new potion he was developing, while Remus listened intently and asked the occasional question. Draco was busy watching the two as if it were a ping-pong match, his head going from one man to the other as he listened to the conversation. Even as they talked, they were smiling, obviously feeling as joyous as Harry himself did. _This is perfect_, he said to himself. _So, this is what it's like to be a family_. And with that, he gave a small laugh and settled back in the chair to contemplate on how well his life had turned out.

_**The End**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Wow!! I can't believe this story is finished. I want send out a big 'Thank You' now to all of my readers who took the time to consistently review and, in doing so, encouraged me and guided my writing. Without all of you, I'm not sure I would have been able to get this completed. Thank you so much!

And on a last note, for all of you who wanted to see more Harry/Draco action, I plan to post an accompaniment piece to this story called: _**Dinner Should Always Be Followed By Dessert!**_ And I am considering posting an epilogue, as well. Please let me know your thoughts on all of that. Also, I will be posting the first chapter to my newest story: _**Where Do I Go From Here?**_ shortly after posting this chapter. So, please take a look at it and tell me what you think, but be forewarned...I plan to make it a major angst story.

Once again, before I go, I want to thank all of you for your support...Ya'll Rock!!


	30. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: _The fact that I'm broke proves that I don't own Harry Potter or any other character from the books.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

This epilogue is dedicated to **Sesshy's Chick,** because adding it was her wonderful idea!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

This New Life

Chap 30 Epilogue

(This takes place one year after Draco and Harry graduate from Hogwarts)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Harry, hurry up or we'll be late!"

Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs in their house, looking up to the floor above. Suddenly, Harry came dashing down, attempting to button his dress shirt on the way, and almost tumbled down the last three steps in his hurry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbled as he passed.

Harry snatched the tie out of Draco's outstretched hand and turned to the mirror that hung on the wall by the front door. After fumbling with it for several minutes, he growled out his frustration, whipped it from around his neck and stated, "You know, whoever decided that getting dressed up means wearing a tie should be cursed into oblivion."

Draco chuckled and stepped up behind the raven haired man, pulling the tie from his fingers and placing the length of fabric around Harry's neck. As Draco tied it, he couldn't help but to glance at Harry's reflection in the mirror. Their eyes met, and Harry twisted around in Draco's grip to kiss the man on the cheek.

"I love you."

Draco closed his eyes and smiled in contentment, "I know. And I love you, too."

"Hey, Draco," Harry asked mischievously, "You don't think they'd mind too terribly much if we were a little late, do you? Because, if not, we could always go back upstairs and…" Harry waggled his eyebrows and Draco had to shake his head in humorous exasperation.

"You know how Severus is, Harry. He expects punctuality."

"Yeah, especially when he's planning something." Harry smiled a knowing smile at Draco one last time before hurrying outside. Draco followed soon after, and within seconds, they were both walking down the sidewalk of a small, quaint village, the sky dark, and the stars twinkling merrily above.

Harry grasped Draco's hand as they walked, and soon they were talking about various things that occurred during the week.

"So, then," Draco was struggling to explain without breaking into laughter, "one of the third year Hufflepuffs added ground bicorn horn instead of powdered dragon scale, and the potion exploded. Nobody got hurt, but I don't think the ceiling of Severus's classroom will ever be clean again. Oh, and the smell! The entire room smells of rotten eggs. You can smell it all the way up the corridor."

"What did Dad do about it?"

"Nothing," Draco answered, stepping over closer to Harry to avoid a small puddle left from yesterday's rainy spell. "He made me clean up most of it, what with me being his 'apprentice' and all. He said it was part of the job, but if you ask me, I think he secretly laughed about it later."

"Well," Harry reminded him, "You're the one who chose to go into potions."

"Of course I did. It was, after all, what I scored highest in on my N.E.W.T.s." Draco tucked his free hand into his pocket and lifted his face to the sky as he continued, "Besides, I enjoy it. Severus is so smart, and I'm learning a lot."

Harry swelled in pride at hearing the compliment about his father, and he smiled brightly to himself.

"Anyways," Draco asked, "how're things going at the clinic with Dr. Stiner?"

"Great!" Harry replied enthusiastically. "He lets me work at the front desk, so I've gotten to meet almost everyone in town, so far. Plus, sometimes, he lets me take their vitals if he gets real busy."

Draco wasn't sure what Harry was talking about when he mentioned 'vitals', but he knew from the tone of voice that Harry couldn't be happier with his work. The two walked in silence for another minute or two, until it was broken by Harry's conspiratorial mock whisper of, "You know… it's not really a surprise if I already know about it."

"Hey!" Draco smiled and playfully elbowed Harry. "It's not my fault. You always did know the best way to make me share my secrets."

Harry gave Draco a smile and a sly look. "I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, I would not have even known something was up if you hadn't kept acting weird around me the past couple of days. Besides, the fact I kept catching you whispering to Dad this past week kinda' gave it away, don't you think?"

Draco blushed lightly, praying the fact would be hidden by the surrounding darkness. He could not help it that he was so loose-lipped after a rousing bit of fun with Harry in their queen-sized bed. Just as he was thinking up some type of reply, he looked up and saw that they were almost to the front steps of Severus and Remus' front steps. Draco snaked his arm through the crook of Harry's and they knocked on the door.

It took only a moment or two before the door swung open, bathing them both in the golden light from inside. Harry stepped in first and was greeted by the shout from several persons at the same time.

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry shot a triumphant look at Draco that clearly said, 'Ha, I knew it!', before turning back around just in time to be enveloped in a hug, the person's bushy brown hair hiding his view of the room until he was released seconds later.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione held him by the shoulders at arm's length, as if to get a good look at him. "I've missed you so much! How have you been doing?"

Draco shut the door and followed the group through the sitting room and into the dining room, listening to Hermione and Harry banter back and forth as they walked. He had no idea that when Severus planned the surprise birthday party, that he had invited Hermione as well. Draco was actually quite surprised that she could make it, especially now that she got a job at the ministry. The last he had heard, she was heavily sought out, by both business owners and private individuals alike; after all, there's almost no other wizard or witch in all of London so well versed in law and statutes as she was, and everyone was seeking her advice now-a-days.

Conversation momentarily halted as the food was brought to the table. As the shepherd's pie, Harry's favorite, was served, Remus asked, "So, how's life been treating you since your bonding?"

"The past six months have been terrific, Remus!" Harry grinned so happily that everyone else at the table could not help but to smile as well as they listened to him talk so excitedly. "I'm just glad we were able to find that house for sale so close to yours. I thought it would be harder than that to find a place with it being such a small town and all. I guess it was just lucky that it became available right when we were looking to buy"

"Yeah," Draco added, "It was lucky." He looked at Severus with a mischievous look in his eyes. "And I suppose it was still 'luck' that the person who moved out was that lady that never left you alone, huh?"

Severus smirked back at Draco and replied, "Yes, it was quite fortuitous that Miss Montgomery left town. It seemed she had some very pressing matters to attend to in France."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware that she spoke French, Severus."

Severus smiled evilly, "She can't."

Draco snickered under his breath as he took a bite of his food.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinner was finished that night, only to be followed by a large chocolate cake which came floating into the room with the mere flick of Severus' wand. And as the five enjoyed both the cake and the small talk, Harry took a look around and noticed how different the cottage now looked. There were framed pictures sitting on the fireplace mantle and the end tables in the sitting room. Remus' brown cloak was draped over the back of one of the seats, and happiness seemed to float in the cottage's very air. The place had always been 'home' as far as Harry was concerned, but, now, it looked more lived in…proof that a family lived within its walls. And Harry would have it no other way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Well, this is it. I hope you all liked it. Oh, and just in case you didn't figure it out, Severus used a _confundus_ charm to convince Miss Montgomery (a.k.a. Vicki) to move, Harry works in Dr. Stiner's office, Draco is a potions apprentice, Severus still teaches, and I suppose Remus doesn't work since he always had such a hard time getting a job before, you know, with being a werewolf and all.

Please send me a review and let me know if this answered all your questions. I look forward to hearing from you all!

p.s. The accompaniment story is now posted. It's called:_** Dinner Should Always Be Followed By Dessert!**_


End file.
